Midnight Mist
by Jade Ami
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village after killing Itachi. When he is sent on a 5 day mission with a certain Hyuuga, Things seem to happen between the two even after the mission ends.... EDITED! Rated M for lemons!
1. Meeting

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in for ever. I had serious writers block. Then I started rereading my work and decided I'd change a few things here and there. I realized that I couldn't understand where some POV's start and some ended. Sorry, it was my fault. When I uploaded, it deleted some of my line I put in. Well, here's the reviewed and edited version. I have to say it will be better but the plot will still be the same. If you guys prefer the older version just let me know and I can post in on my profile in a link. Hope you guys like it!

Much Love!

-Jade

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

He knocked sharply on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

Neji rolled his eyes before knocking again "Hinata-Chan, It's time for your training. You must get up now."

Still no answer.

His felt the fear starting to creep up his spin. He frowned as stood and listened for a bit.

"Hinata-Chan…" he called when he heard nothing and slowly pushed the door open.

He moved into the large bedroom and scanned for any danger or signs of struggle. When he found none his gaze turned to the double bed that sat comfortably in the center of the room. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the small lump under the covers. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hinata, you know you really need to get up. We have to get in some training before I leave this morning."

He sat there watching the small lump for a bit then frowned when she didn't respond.

"Hinata-Chan…?"

He reached his hand down and pulled the covers down slowly, only to glare at it then rip the covers off the bed. He stood there looking down at a row of feathery soft pillows.

"What the hell…."

He looked around the room, only to have his eyes settle on the only other possible place she could be, her bathroom.

He walked over, praying to god she was in there. He knocked but there was no answer. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

No Hinata.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he ran out the room and slammed the door behind him.

'Where the hell is she?' He thought franticly in his mind. Images of a tied up and frighten Hinata filled his mind and his stomach tightened. He wouldn't be able to live with him self if something had happened to the young mistress. He could picture it now. Him sitting in the hard cold chair in front of Hiashi-San desk, having to tell him that his eldest daughter, the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, was missing. He shivered at the thought, not even wanting to imagine the things that Hiashi would do to him.

He quickly ran down the empty hall. Not wanting to yell her name and alert the other that he had been so careless as to not know where she was. He quickly rounded a corner and then stopped in shock as he felt something soft hit his chest then fall. He had run right into the raven haired girl he was looking for.

"I-I'm sorry cousin N-Neji-kun…." The girl stuttered out.

Neji simply nodded and helped the girl to her feet. She had no idea how worried she had gotten him. He wouldn't have to face Hiashi after all. He had found her and he felt so glad that he could almost kiss her! Um… He meant hug her….

"Where were you?" he demanded as she rubbed her butt and pouted.

"I woke up early and decided to go look for you to go train. You weren't in your room so I was going back to mine to wait for you to come when you ran into me." She blushed and smiled.

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes and he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards the training area.

"Come on, let's go train."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The loud ringing noise filled the apartment and his hand absently slammed the source of the racket. He didn't note how hard he hit it until he heard a crack and the clock hit the ground.

Sasuke frowned and laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had been awake long before the stupid thing had begun to ring.

He grumbled has he got up and walked over to his window. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet and the sky was a gloomy gray. He shifted his gaze to the empty street below as he sat in the window. The narrow street was lined with small shops and stalls. Most were not open, but still he could see the occasional movement of a shop owner beginning to set up for the long day ahead.

He stood up and walked out of his room. Entering the living room and walking straight for the kitchen. He came to a stop in front of the fridge and pulled it open. He settled on a box of cereal and pulled out the milk along with it. He grabbed a clean bowl and spoon from the cupboard and poured some of the cereal then some of the milk as he yawned then slowly began to eat. He tried to remember if he had any missions today but his mind was blank. He smirked. He could stay home today.

Since he had come back to the village after killing his brother and Orichimaru, The new Hokage and given him mission after mission as punishment for leaving the village. They had also had him on a twenty four hour watch and he couldn't leave his apartment without being accompanied by either Naruto or Sakura or Kakashi, but now he had served his punishment without complaint and now he was finally finished. Although, he still had to go on missions with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to keep him occupied.

He finished his breakfast and cleaned up his mess. He never really liked having a very messy apartment. (Unlike a certain blonde haired idiot ninja.) He walked back to his room and he pulled off his clothes and grabbed a towel before stalking to the shower.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Neji swung a punch at Hinata's head. She ducked and swung her leg at him. He ducked and counter attacked by throwing a kunai at her. She jumped out of the way and landed in the perfect spot and surprised Neji by jabbing him in the side, blocking one of his chakra points. Neji fell off balance and crashed to the ground.

He couldn't help but admit she was getting good.

It had taken a VERY long time, but finally she had made major improvements. Neji looked up as his younger cousin reached down to offer to help him up. He accepted and got up.

"That was a good try today Hinata. You actually hit me this time," He said as he looked at her. "That's enough for today."

"Hai." Hinata smiled and they bowed to each other before he turned to go shower and get ready for his mission with Lee and Tenten.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata quickly made her way back to her room. She wanted to get showered and relax. She stopped as she got inside and saw her blanket laying in a ruffled mess on her floor.

She walked over and grabbed it and fixed the pillows she had placed along where she slept so she could hug something while she slept. After making her bed, she went to her bathroom and to get ready. She got out of her sweaty training clothes and stepped into the shower. The cool water sprayed over her and she closed her eyes, feeling the dirt and sweat wash away. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to recall if she had any missions today. She didn't.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and grabbed her favorite soap. She spread the smooth lavender soap on her on with to purple wash cloth and enjoyed the fragrance.

That means she could go for a walk after her shower. She really didn't want to stay on the compound and risk having to see her father again. She had done well in trying to avoid him for almost three days now. She smiled slightly as she rinsed herself and got out. She quietly got dressed and made her way out of the compound.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke had been looking out his window at the little village for thirty minutes now and he could already see how the place had changed. Now the sun and come up and most of the stores were open and people had already began their own busy day. He frowned at the noise lifting up and into his apartment through his closed windows. It wasn't going to stop any time soon. He made a mental not to find an apartment further out of the village now that his punishment was over.

He frowned as he decided to go for a walk. He lazily made his way out of the noisy area and went for an area with less noise. He moved quickly and tried to stay out of sight as he moved. Not wanting to be spotted by two certain girls. He really wasn't in the mood to be hassled at the moment. He hated those kinds of girls. His mind continued on the topic for a while before he noticed he had wondered out of the noisy town and into a park.

'At least it's quieter out here' he thought as he walked down a small path. He mind ran back to the pink and blonde haired girls that seemed to worship the ground he stood on and he sneered. He wished that he could find a girl that didn't see him as just "Hotty", as some girls described him, and see him differently, a girl that wasn't too loud and liked to keep a low profile like he did. Some one who he could talk to and they would listen and like wise. He frowned and turned of the path a little. Noticing a smaller path going through the trees, he followed it.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata walked idly through the park. She didn't pay much attention on going some where in particular. She just want to find some place away from other people she could sit and think in. She smiled as she found a small path that went through the trees, she followed it.

After a short way, she came to a small clearing by a creek. The place was beautiful!

There was a big weeping willow that hung over the small creek and then there were dozens of Sakura trees. They hadn't bloomed yet as it was only November, but the mixture of the different shades of green was calming. She always thought green was a very relaxing color. She made her way to a small bench under a Sakura tree that faced the trickling water.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke walked along the path and ended up by a small creek. As soon as he walked a little further he decided to stay there. The green was calming to him. His eyes scanned the surrounding and found a small bench by the river. The only thing was, someone was already sitting there. He frowned as he thought about going some where else but looked at the girl and walked over any way. The girl looked quiet enough. She just sat there staring at the creek.

Hinata had heard some one approach. She sat perfectly still. Hoping they would leave. But they didn't, instead they approached her. She sat still, looking into the creek then she heard some one speak.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Hinata looked up to see the dark haired boy staring at her.

"S-Sasuke-K-k-kun?" She asked staring up at him.

Sasuke frowned, then he remembered. "Hinata right?"

She nodded.

"Well Hinata, Do you mind if I join you?"

She nodded again.

They sat in silence for a bit. Each wrapped in their own thoughts. Sasuke tried to remember where he had seen the girl before. His mind clicked as he remembered the Chunin exams. She had been injured by her cousin. He couldn't help but wonder if she was still so weak. His mind flashed again as he remembered her blushing faces staring at Naruto. He raised a brow and curiosity took over. Finally the silence was broke when Sasuke spoke.

"Didn't you like Naruto?"

She blushed. "Y-yes. But not any more'

"Oh ok"

Silence again.

Sasuke had turned his head to ask her another question but instead he found her staring at him. Her eyes seemed a little dim so he figured she was in some deep thought. He looked back at her for a second before turning back to his thoughts.

He raised a brow; she was actually kind of attractive. He turned and looked at her profile just as she and looked at him and his eyes locked on her lavender ones, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and realized. At first she looked shocked then she blushed and looked away.

Sasuke frowned. He wanted to see her eyes again. They intrigue him a bit. In all his 19 years he had never been that interested in anybody eyes except his own.

"Um, I-I-I have to go now." She stuttered as she began to stand up.

He stood up as well.

"I think I should get going as well."

"O-Ok" she replied and they turned to leave.

Sasuke walked along side her with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"How old are you Hinata?" he asked without lifting his gaze from the ground. She glanced at him and replied.

"I'm18. H-How old are you?"

"19" he replied.

He glanced at her as she turned her gaze to the ground on the other side of her.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to the ground. '

'She's not that bad.' He thought to him self. 'I actually enjoy her company.'

He glanced at her again one last time as they reached the main path.

"Nice meeting you again Hinata."

She glance at him and there eyes met.

"S-S-Same here" She replied keeping their eyes locked.

Finally she broke away when she began to blush.

"Bye Sasuke-kun" she called as she started walking the other way.

"Hn" he replied and made his way to back towards the town where his apartment was.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ok guys! Please review!!! It's that button down at the bottom!!!!!! You know you want to! (smirks)


	2. The mission

**Midnight mist**: Hey! It's me again! First of all, I will like to reply to a few of my reviews.

**Akumo** **de Soro**: Thanks a lot! That was a really cool review. I'll try and update as fast as I can! Hope you'll stay posted! Thanks!

I

**SasuNaruforever**; I thank you for the review but I have to say, Just because you don't like the pairing doesn't mean that other people don't. if you hate the pairing so much you shouldn't have even clicked on it… But thanks for the review any way.

**TaichiSpirt**; Muchas Gracias por el "Review"

Ok. That's enough. Thank all of you for reviewing! You guess really happy about this story and I really can't wait to update again! (Since I'm on summer break, I can update a lot!) Thanks ^.^!!!!

Once again, I don't own Naruto… **Glares and Naruto creators**… But I will… Some day…

Sasuke slowly walked back to his apartment.

He walked down the rest of the path with his hands in his pockets and his gaze locked on the ground.

'Those eyes… I wonder what it looks like looking through her eyes?' he thought.

He switched on his Sharingan and looked around. Every thing seemed to be going extra slow. He could see a butterfly fluttering across the field almost 20 yards away. He focused on the butterfly and he could make out the pattern on its back. It was a light pink with darker pink lines running like a spider web going across its back.

He glared at the butterfly. It reminded him of a certain annoying pink haired girl…

"Hey Teme, What's with the scary face?"

Sasuke snapped back out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto standing next to him.

"Nothing," he said as he deactivated the Sharingan. "Why are you out here?"

Naruto smirked, "I was going to go for a quick walk before I go train and I say Shino in a tree back there. He said that he saw you walk over here awhile ago"

He frowned. "Ok. Did you want something?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"No, not really." He said as he grinned again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started walking again. Naruto was slow to react as he suddenly realized Sasuke had begun walking and rushed to catch up with him.

"If you have nothing to ask me, why are you still here?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone.

"Fine then teme. I'm gonna go train." Naruto said then ran off.

Sasuke sighed. He was glad to be rid of the boy for a moment. Although he could easily guess he would show up at his apartment after he was done training.

He continued walking and had almost made it back to his apartment when he heard two high pitched voices call his name.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!"

Sasuke sighed again. He didn't have to turn his head for him to find out who it was. Sakura and Ino ran up next to him, each grabbing an arm and smiling.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" They both blurted out.

'God! They're like the god damn Terror Twins!' He mentally yelled.

"Hi." He replied plainly and said nothing else. He tried to ignore them as they kept a hold on his arm while he walked. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about something but he didn't really care what. He changed his mind about going up to his apartment. He just wanted to go ANYWHERE that was quieter than there.

"I have to go somewhere," he said quickly before releasing him self from their grasp and jumping on to a roof. He had to find somewhere.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata sat on a small rock next to a larger river. After she had left Sasuke in the park, she had decided to go into the woods to her favorite place to train. It was so hot when she got there that she sat on the rock and was too lazy to move again. She watched the water flowing over the little ledge that created a small waterfall and pool. The cool water tempted her. She slowly made her way over while removing her shoes. She sat on the grassy bank of the river and hung her feet over.

The cool water sent a shiver up her spine. She could feel the current slightly pushing her feet to the side and ignored it. The feeling was too pleasant. She smiled and sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She let go another small sigh before she drifted into a quick nap.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Tusande sat at her desk and looked over at the letter. She had to send it some how. But it was a really difficult task. The rock village had been waiting for the letter for 3 days now. And it was not good to keep things like this waiting. The letter held the location of a gang of ninja's who had been terrifying the rock village for years. A Konoha ninja had stumbled over the secret hide out awhile back and now that Konoha had signed the peace treaty with the rock village they had decided to share to new information with them.

But the journey was difficult.

The gang had found out Konoha had the location some how and she knew for sure that they would try to steal the letter to destroy the information. The gang specialized in molding chakra and physical combat. She looked through her book. Neji and Sasuke where her best choices for this mission. She look through to see if they where busy that day. Unfortunately, Neji was currently on another mission for the rest of the day with his group but Sasuke was free. She sighed and thought again.

"Hinata!" she gasped.

She looked through her book and luckily for her, Hinata was free as well.

She grinned as smirked as she calmed one of her guards in.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke moved between the large branches of the trees with amazing speed. He only slowed when he heard to faint sound of falling water. He came to a stop a short way from the source of the sound. He was content to find the place completely secluded. He sat on the bank of the river with his back leaning against a big tree.

"Finally" he muttered as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kiba sat on the rooftop and looked down at the crowded streets of Konoha.

"Where are they?"

He had been looking for Hinata and Sasuke for a while now but had yet to spot either of them. Naruto had said he saw Sasuke go back into town but he checked Sasuke's apartment but no one was home. He saw a splay of pink hair moving through the crowds and smirked. If any body knew where Sasuke was, it'd be Sakura. He jumped down and ran to catch up with her.

"Sakura! Wait!" He yelled.

Sakura turned around and saw Kiba come running up to her.

"Where's the fire?" she asked as he came to a dodgy stop in front of her.

"I'm looking for Sasuke and Hinata"

"I don't know where Sasuke ran off to. And as for Hinata, I haven't seen her all day"

Kiba let out a frustrated growl.

The Hokage had sent him on this wild goose chase. She told him to find them as quickly as possible then bring them back to her office. He would have hated to go back empty handed.

"Thanks anyway" he said before quickly turning away and rushing down the street.

He better find them soon.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. The sun sprinkled light down on her from the canopy of leaves above her. The leaves seemed to have a halo of light around them. The water still ran across her feet and she shivered. She blinked slowly and began to get up. The shady forest was the perfect place for her to relax. She looked up and tried to guess what time it was. It looked to be a little after two o'clock. She then became aware of her hunger. She hadn't eaten all day. She got up to go back to her house but as she tried to get her footing in the shallow water, a rock underneath her gave way and she screamed as she fell into the water.

Sasuke eyes snapped open as he heard a loud scream from near by.

"What the hell?!" he growled and shot up and ran down the river's edge. He heard splashing as he got nearer to the small waterfall. He looked over the edge to see a raven hair girl wadding out of the water coughing. He jumped down and walked towards her.

"Hey… Are you all right?" he asked.

The girl stopped coughing and looked up.

"Um, Y-y-y-yes." She replied.

That stuttering… It sounded familiar…

"Hinata?" he asked as the girl got to her feet.

The girl looked at him. "S-s-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. This was there second run in for the day. He smirked.

"Do you have anything on under you sweater?" he asked.

Hinata's eye grew bigger with fear.

Sasuke saw the look on her face and let out a small chuckle.

"Hinata. If you walk around in that wet thing, you're going to get a cold."

Hinata then realized what he was talking about and blushed.

"Oh, yes I do." She said, "B-b-but can you please turn around so that I can take it off?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the request but did it any way.

He heard a quick rustling of fabric then she called "O-o-ok. D-d-done"

He turned around and saw her putting the jacket on the grass in a patch of sunlight to dry.

She had on a simple black tank top. Her skin was a deathly pale, it made her face look a little tanned, but still pale. Since he had never seen her with out her jacket, he wasn't sure about what to expect, she really didn't look 18. She had a perfectly fit figure and she seemed to be well…matured but her face looked only 16.

He ignored his thoughts.

"What where you doing?" He asked and glanced to the river.

"Oh, Um… I-I-I was taking a n-n-nap and w-when I tried to get u-u-up, I guess I l-l-lost balance and f-f-fell"

He almost laughed but ended up giving a smirk.

She blushed at his amusement.

"You better get home and change." He said.

Hinata nodded and moved to pick up her jacket.

"No. I'll take it."

She looked up him for a moment then nodded.

He wanted to find out a little bit more about her so he figured they could talk while they walked.

Hinata passed the jacket to Sasuke and turned to start walking. He fell into step beside her. She turned her head a little so he wouldn't see her blush.

"You're a Hyuuga right?"

She looked back at him and nodded.

"What is the Byakugan like?"

She frowned. Why was he asking questions like that? She wasn't even sure that she understood the question properly. She kept her gaze locked on ground as they walk in between the trees.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

Sasuke looked back up at her again and asked again. "What is it like? Do you see things differently than how you see them in real life?"

"Oh…" She took a moment to think before replying. "It's l-l-like… your l-l-looking at the world, y-y-you see every thing they way they s-s-should be, but you see things that most people can't."

"Like what?"

"Like, C-c-chakra." She took a breath. "When n-n-normal people look out at the world, the o-o-only see parts of it. With B-b-Byakugan, I can see a bit more than usual. I –c-c-can see the chakra in almost every thing. When I see people, I can either look at them normally or look at t-t-there chakra movements."

He raised an eyebrow. "So it's like looking through there clothes?"

A heavy blush set on her face. "I-I-In a s-s-sort of a w-w-way. Y-y-yes."

She gave him a side wards glance and saw him smile a little from her embarrassment.

They came out of the dense forest now and where walking along a path that they knew led back to the town.

"I would like to train with you some time." He said with looking at her.

She frowned. "Why?"

"I'd like to see what you can do."

She kept her frown. 'Maybe some time."

Just as they where coming close they heard a yell and looked ahead. Kiba stood there looking angry and glanced at them. Why did he look so angry?

Kiba had given up all hope on finding them in town and had walked only a little way into the forest before he saw them walking towards him. They had no idea how long he had been looking for them. He was gonna give them a little bit of his mind when they where close enough for them to hear but he stopped when he realized what Hinata was wearing. He raised an eye at her. Where was her jacket? Kiba then turned to Sasuke. He instantly opened his mouth in surprise. Uchiha Sasuke was carrying Hyuuga Hinata's jacket… He stood there with this shocked expression before it moved into a knowing smirk. Where they a couple? He decided he'd try and find out. As they came and stood in front of him he edged over to Hinata.

"Looking good Hinata"

Hinata blushed a bright red.

He then turned to Sasuke.

"She's good isn't she?" he said as he wiggled an eyebrow.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look before figuring it out and glaring.

"I wouldn't know" he shot back.

Kiba kept his smirk up. "Yea. Riiiiight… What ever you say Uchiha."

He turned to Hinata who seemed to be giving a cross between a blush and a 'pretend' angry glare. He laughed.

"Relax! Hinata, you're a big girl. It doesn't matter what you and your boyfriend do in private."

She opened her mouth to say some thing but was cut off.

"Did you come to tell us something?" Sasuke said, trying to change the subject.

Kiba nodded. "Hokage-sama has requested your presence in her office immediately."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded before Kiba turned to lead the way.

They ran quickly to the Hokage's. Office and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what she wanted them for. He looked down before realizing that he had still been holding Hinata's jacket. He looked over at her. She was looking at the road in front of them but he could still see the distant gaze in her eyes. Her still slightly damp hair was being blown back but the wind and her mouth was fixed in a thin line. She was really thinking all right. Just as he was about to turn back her face turned. Their eyes met for a second before they both turned away. He didn't even have to look at her for him to tell that she had a big blush across her face. He smirked a little. She really was a cool person. Despite her constant blushing and stuttering. He didn't really mind it actually. He pushed her out of his mind as they arrived at the Hokage's office. Just out side the door he stopped her,

"Hinata," he said and she turned. "Here's your jacket."

She smiled before taking the jacket and replying. "T-t-thank you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke shrugged and faced forward as he pushed open the door.

Kiba had been behind the two after they arrived at the big building. He watched the way they got on with other and smirked. He dismissed his thoughts as he walked into the office. Hinata and Sasuke stayed a bit behind as he took the lead again and greeted the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama," He bowed.

"Good job Kiba. You may go now"

Kiba nodded and left quickly but not without smirking at the pair.

Sasuke watched as Kiba left the office and caught his smirk. He frowned and turned his attention to the Hokage as he heard the door close.

"Alright, I have a mission for you two"

They both nodded as she went on.

"This letter," she placed the letter on the edge of the desk in front of them. "Is a very important letter"

They nodded again.

"You must deliver this letter to the rock village. Once you have gotten it into there hands, you can return"

Hinata sighed in relief. This seemed to be like a very easy mission. The rock village was only two days away. They could go, spend a night, and come back. It's that simple. Just as they where about to nodded she added.

"This isn't as simple as it sounded. There is a group of men who are after the letter to destroy it. Deliver the letter as fast as you can. You may leave tomorrow at dawn."

They both nodded and Sasuke reached for to pick up the scroll and they turned to leave.

Hinata was about to ask if he had any thoughts about it when he said "I'll keep the scroll for tonight. You just rest and be ready by dawn." Hinata nodded and they both left the building. Not before saying a quick goodbye.

Hinata made it back to her house in record time. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt her damp clothes slightly wetting the sheets and frowned as she got up to have a shower and prepare so she could have an early night.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke had made it back home with out any one stopping him. They couldn't. He had run so fast that they could barely keep up. He frowned as he through a bag pack on his bed for him to pack and walk silently going to have a shower. He didn't know why but he felt like this was gonna be some mission.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Interesting begining

**Midnight Mist: **Hey! As some of you may notice. I changed my penname for Kagome-sama14 or something like that to Hinata-Dono. Just wanted you guys to know that it's still me. Just me, using a different pen name. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Things got really stressful at work and my Internet connection was down because of a passing thunderstorm. =( And thunder storms in the Caribbean are really bad. I'm talking major flooding. Any way! Now it's up so…

Muahahahahahaha!!!! **I** own Naruto!!!!!! ……. *Gets chased by lawyers*… OK OK!!! Maybe not **Yet**…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The gloom coming in from the window was casting shadows all along his wall. The sky out side of the window was a light gray. He frowned at the thought that it might rain through out their entire mission. He sighed and closed his eye tight before sighing and climbing off of his bed. His bare feet touched the cold ground and a shiver ran up his spine. He walked silently to his kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. He reached into the fridge for his usual cereal and milk and pulled him self up to sit on the counter. It was going to be a **long** day. He sighed as he gulped down the remainder of his breakfast and went back to his room to get dress. He pulled on his usual white pants and blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it before he grabbed his bag pack and took the letter from a drawer in his bedside table and moved to the door. He gave his apartment one last before locking the door and heading towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata sat on the side of her bed staring out into space. She couldn't sleep well that night. She had been tossing and turning all night and finally decided to give up on her pathetic attempt when the sky had just started to turn gray.

She would have gone to meet Sasuke already but he had forgotten to tell her where they where suppose to meet that morning. She figured she'd just wait. He would probably stop by when he realized. She hummed a little song in her head as she got up and moved to one of her windows and leaned on the window frame. A slight breeze blew in through the window and it sent a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself and lend against the side frame.

She looked down at the small flower garden outside her window. It had been there since she was a child. The flowers were just and there end. She felt it. Autumn was coming soon. She stared at the mass of colors and sighed. There was so much purple around her all the time. She was getting really sick of it. They're where a row of light purple flowers lining the small circular garden, in the center was mostly taken up with flowers of a darker shade of purple but with a patch of brightly colored yellow flowers in the very center. It all seemed to look like a giant flower in it's self. It was really pretty but so purple!

She sighed again before for turning around and looking down at her self. Again, Purple. She sighed as she walked over to her closet to look for anything she could wear that wasn't purple. Her eyes scanned the entire closet but all she saw was mostly purple with a bit of blue here and there. She wasn't really in the mood to wear blue. Finally, in the corner or the closet, she found a black shirt. The sleeves reached her to her elbow and it reached a little past her hips while the neck went into a normal "V" cut that showed a small piece if the body netting she wore for their mission. She took off the purple sweater she normally wore and pulled on the black. She walked over to the mirror to see how it looked but before she could settle her mind a knock sounded at her door. Her head snapped towards the sound then she slowly turned to answer.

"C-c-come in" she yelled.

A young woman entered the room and bowed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hinata-Dono but-" She stopped as she looked at what Hinata was wearing and opened her eyes a little more. It was probably the first time she had seen her master in all black. It looked good. She regained her composer before finishing. "There is some one here to see you"

Hinata nodded in reply and the woman bowed again before turning to leave.

Hinata sighed as she walked over to her bed and picked up her small bag pack that she had packed. She walked to the door and took one last glance at her room then closed the door. She walked down the empty corridor towards the front door. Her eyes were glued to the ground as walked quietly. She turned a corner and spun, just barely missing her father and Sanji.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" she stuttered to the two men.

The Hyuuga guard smiled at her before saying "It's alright Hina-" but Hiashi cut him off.

"Where are you going?"

She glanced up at her father before quickly lowering her gaze again. "I-I-I have b–b-been assigned a m-m-mission from t-the Hokage"

A surprised look passed over Hiashi's face before a skeptical one followed it.

"**You**?"

She nodded, knowing where he was going to take the conversation she decided to spare him the trouble of beating around the bush.

"N-n-Neji-Nee-san is still c-c-currently on another m-m-mission and t-t-this task was u-u-urgent"

Hiashi nodded.

She felt a little anger rise in her. He had always felt like she weak. Even while she continuously improved from the time she turned 16. She began to become agitated by his constant put downs and finally decided to stop inviting him to watch her train. Of course he didn't seem to care but still, the thought hurt her. He had watched Hanabi train every day from the time she could walk and had never missed a practice. She frowned as her fists clenched at her sides.

"Are you alright?" Her head snapped up as she was pulled out of her thoughts and she locked eyes with Sanji for a split second.

"Fine" She replied and looked away again. When she heard no movement or answered for a moment she looked up again. Sanji had a completely surprised look on his face while Hiashi pulled on a frown.

"Hinata-san! You didn't stutter and you looked me in the eyes!"

Hinata dropped her gaze again before replying. "And?"

A shocked gasp came from Sanji. She looked up again to see him smiling his head off.

Hinata began to feel unsettled but countered. "W-w-what is so s-s-shocking to you?"

She felt Sanji frown then. "No! You stuttered again!"

Hinata looked up and saw the disappointed look on his face. If he liked it when she didn't stutter maybe she should try to not stutter more.

She heard a small 'humph' from Hiashi as he turned his gaze. "What do you expect?"

Hinata began to grow angry again. "W-w-what is it F-f-father?"

Sanji gave his master a questioning glance.

He turned his head to Sanji, Not Hinata, before answering the question.

"She is weak Sanji. She will always be. She is useless."

Hinata clenched her fists in anger again and pulled then up higher.

"T-t-that is n-n-not true!" She said a little louder.

Hiashi gave her a small glare.

"If it is not true, then why is it that you still cannot defeat your little sister?" He was finally looking at her. "Most of the Ninja's who had been in your age class have already become ANBU captains and such. But where are you?"

He gave her an angry questioning looked and continued before giving her a chance to start.

"I'll tell you where you are. You're at home, in your room or in town. Having fun and going on instead of being at home training. No wonder you're so weak! You bring a shame to the Hyuuga clan and the title of being the heir of this great clan!"

Hinata clenched her fists harder. Any harder and she would be drawing blood. She lowered her head in an attempt to hide the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She knew she was better than she thought. She knew that she could beat Hanabi. And if he had paid any attention to her at all, he would have known the she was already Junin! If she did know all of this, why was she still affected by his false put-downs?

Sasuke had made it to the Hyuuga mansion and was kindly greeted by a servant. He asked for Hinata and was told to wait there and she would be right with him. After 5 minutes of waiting he began to grow impatient. He frowned and decided to go look for her. He had found a maid walking in the wall and asked where Hinata's room was. The maid gave him a questioning look before pointing him in the direction. Sasuke nodded and quickly walked along the corridors.

He was finally giving up and was looking for someone else to ask direction when he heard voices. He was about to dismiss it when he heard Hinata's voice. He walked towards the voices and round a corner that lead to short corridor and stopped. He was only a few feet from the Hyuuga clan's leader Hiashi. He was about to make his presence known when her heard what they where saying. Sasuke clenched his fist.

'What the hell was this man saying?!?" He felt anger flood him.

He gave the old man a deathly glare as he narrowed his eyes and lowered his head a bit.

"-No wonder you're so weak! You bring a shame to the Hyuuga clan and the title of being the heir of this great clan!"

'That's it! If that bastard doesn't shut up now, I'll be glad to do it for him!' he angrily thought.

Just as he was about to reach for a kunai the man turned. Sasuke quickly lowered his death glare to a hard gaze although his mouth still held a frown.

'Who the hell did this man think he was talking to Hinata like that?! Hyuuga clan leader or not, Although he didn't know her that well she'd didn't seem to be half the thing that this man was saying and she didn't need any one talking to her like that!'

Hiashi walked quietly to Sasuke and gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Uchiha-San. What may I ask has given us the pleasure of having you here this fine morning?"

Sasuke was just about ready to knock the man's teeth out but he pushed it aside and gave the bastard a dry smile.

"Hyuuga-Sama" he bowed and sneered at the man's feet and replaced it with a faint lift of the side of his mouth.

"The Hokage-Sama has given me the honor to go on an urgent mission with Hinata-Chan." he glanced over at Hinata.

She had her head hanging low with her hair covering her eyes. He saw the glint of a teardrop and every thing seemed to slow down. His gaze followed the drop till it hit the floor and splashed leaving a small wet spot. He snapped back to Hiashi.

'THE FUCKING BASTARD!!!!' Sasuke was fuming with anger. 'WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT?!?!'

He felt a raging hate build inside of him for the man. It was like a hand pulling at his heart. The anger seemed to reach inside of him and squeeze it's self all around his heart. He hadn't felt that kind of hate since… he blinked.

"Itachi…" He breathed the word under his breath as his hands gripped harder.

He looked up at Hiashi who was staring at him. Since they where the same height, it wasn't hard for Sasuke to returned the stare. Hiashi nodded as he turned his gaze.

"Very well" and he turned to leave.

As he glared at the man with his death glare until he couldn't see him any more. Then he turned his deadly gaze to Hinata. She was still standing there with her hands at her side and her head hanging low. He looked at the spot where he had seen the drop fall and saw several more.

'Dammit!!' he swore in his mind.

But what could he do to make her feel better?

"Hinata…" he breathed.

He took a few steps closer until he was directly in front of her. He loomed over her with a good 7 inches. He sighed as he unclenched his fists.

"Hinata," he said again. "Don't listen to him. You're a good person. And if the Hokage thought you where weak, then she wouldn't have sent you on this mission"

He gazed at her unmoving body and saw another drop fall.

He sighed again, feeling the remainder of his anger washing away. "Hinata. Don't worry your self about him. He doesn't know any-"

He was cut off as the girl lurched forward and gripped on to him. He could feel her warm breathing against his chest. He looked down at the top of her head. Normally he would have wanted to get as far away from a situation like this. It reminded him of a certain annoying pink haired girl.

He felt her grip his shirt harder and frowned. He slowly moved his hands up and wrapped them loosely around her.

He felt her grip loosen a bit. He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head and tightened his hold a little. He might as well just let the girl cry it out. Then hopefully they could get the hell out of this house and on their way.

He felt the girls hands drop to her side. Then they slowly came up and wrapped them selves around him.

Her head stayed pressed against his chest and her breath slowly caressing him. He inhaled and smelt the lilac. He liked it. He closed his eyes but kept a frown on his face.

"Ahem…"

Sasuke didn't release his hold.

"Ahem!"

Finally he let her go. He looked down at her face. Her eyes where red and puffy but there was something in her eyes he hadn't seen before… Was it…Yes. He saw strength. Determination. And anger. He smirked and turned to the sound of the noise. The man who had been with Hiashi had returned.

"Pardon my intrusion" he frowned "But I just wanted to apologize to Hinata-Sama for her father's behavior. He was not in his best mood this morning. A soldier had fallen asleep on his watch last night and a strange figure was spotted early this morning."

Hinata nodded. Not wanting to go further into it even though it wasn't a good enough reason as to why Hiashi had chosen to vent his anger on her. Sasuke seemed to agree with her because she could plainly see the frown on his face deepen and his eyes narrow.

"Once again. I am sorry for everything my master has said this morning" the man said as turned to leave.

She heard Sasuke sigh and turned to him. His face was completely emotionless.

"Let's go" he said.

Hinata nodded and they turned to leave.

Once outside of the mansion and a fair distance away, Hinata pulled a napkin from her bag and wet it with a little water from her bottle and cleaned her face. She hoped Sasuke wasn't angry with her for doing what she did. She glanced over at him. His face was still emotionless and he held his gaze in front of them. She turned away. Deciding to forget about every thing and focus on the mission. She looked in front of them.

After a long time in silence he finally spoke.

"Let's go faster. I want to make it to the boarder of Konoha and the Rock village by sunset." She nodded. The sun had only just come up a few moments ago. It was easy.

Sasuke sped up and Hinata followed. 'That stupid bastard should die. He's the one who doesn't deserve to bear the name Hyuuga.' He said in his mind. He sighed. He had to put this behind him. It wasn't his business anyway. He looked over at Hinata and then realized what she was wearing. A small smile spread across his lips. She looked good in black. She should wear it more often. It brought out her big lavender eyes. He turned his head back and settled back for his expressionless face. He kept his gaze in front of them as they went on in silence for another long way.

By the time he called for them to stop, the sun was already half way done with it's descent and golden light filled the skies.

"We'll make camp here for the night. Hinata, tomorrow we'll be entering the rock country. Anything can happen so be very alert."

Hinata nodded.

He looked at the small clearing he had chosen for their camp. It was right by a small river so they had water but it wasn't too obvious. The place was properly covered with brush and it was hard to see for even him.

"I'll go find something for use to cook. You make a fire." He said.

He turned to leave.

"No."

"What?"he turned back and lifted an eyebrow.

"S-s-s-sorry. I-I-I'll go and find something. I-I-I wanted to"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't say sorry. You've got to learn to stand up for your self."

"Sor-" he saw her stop her self when she realized what she was going to say.

"Ok"

He smirked. Not only did she stand up for her self, she also didn't stutter.

She caught his smirk before turning and leaving.

He watched he leave before turning to gather wood. He found a large bramble and put it together in a small hole filled with rocks. He soon had a good fire going. But where was Hinata? As he began to get up he heard a movement from some bushes behind him. He quickly reached for a kunai.

He stood perfectly still as the movement suddenly stopped. Then a large bloody fuzz came out of the bush. He frowned but then saw a hand was holding it. The body soon followed. Luckily it was Hinata.

He smirked at Hinata's good work.

She smiled back shyly and blushed.

Sasuke walked over to her and she quickly gave him the rabbit and went to wash her hands at the stream. She hated to see the blood on her hands. It made her feel guilty. She wasn't supposed to feel guilty. She was a ninja. And ninja's did not feel regret when they killed. She sighed as she watched him set the dead rabbit over the fire and sat. She walked over and sat down next to the fire. The warmth sunk into her and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke looking at her from across the fire. She blushed and turned her head and tried to find something to do to keep her entertained till the food was ready.

Hinata sat playing with a kunai as Sasuke sat with an expressionless face and stared into the fire. He didn't know why he had been staring at her. He had a completely blank mind at the moment. He sighed softly and moved to turn the rabbit.

After eating they set their blankets out. Sasuke stayed on is side of the fire while Hinata stayed on her. They didn't say much to each other. Just a quick "goodnight" and they turned to sleep.

Sasuke stared at the fire for a long while. Noticing how the fire's embers floated into the sky glowing before slowly disappearing. He scanned the surroundings one more time with his eyes just to make sure. It was all ok but he felt too uncomfortable being so close to the boarder. Anyone could be somewhere close by, planning a way to take both of them out. He looked over at Hinata. She was facing the fire. Most likely so that she could stay warmer. Light gave of a warm glow and it made her look golden. He pushed it out of his mind and turned away.

Finally he closed his eyes. Figuring to try and get some rest but he preferred to stay somewhat awake on mission incase of a surprise enemy attack.

Little did he know that he was in fact being watched.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

There! Another chappy! At last!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review! You know you want to! It's that little button right over there 

Next chapter coming soon!

Also, I want to know the longest word in the English dictionary. So far I got the word

"Antidisestablishmentarianisms" if any body knows any other word that is long, please let me know.


	4. It begins with a dream

Hey. Sorry. I kinda lost motivation for this story. Been working so hard. But I think I might update sooner since I think I might have gotten a good idea for this story. Any way, just in case. I didn't rate this story "M" for nothing. So be warned. But I will try to warn you before something happens. Oh, And by the way. Sasuke may seem a little OOC but remember. He doesn't have to be so cruel. He already killed his brother.

_**Warning Lime**_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0_

_Sasuke silently opened his eyes as he heard a soft ruffling of leaves. His hand instantly went to the kunai that lay just under his pillow._

_It wasn't morning yet. The sky was a misty gray and the air was chilled. He looked around the small clearing to see where the sound was coming from. He didn't see any one at all. He closed his eyes again and pulled the blanket up while still clutching the kunai. Wait…his eyes snapped open. _

'_Where the hell is Hinata?!' He thought frantically._

_He was just about to yank off the covers to go look for her when he spotted the big pair _

_of lavender eyes. She knelt on the ground just in front of him. He frowned; she seemed to star at him in a kind of trance. What was up with her? _

"_Hinata?" He asked in his usual monotone voice but she still didn't answer._

"_Hinata." He said again but with more force. She still didn't move a muscle._

_He sat up and looked her in the eyes. He put his face only a few inches away from her. _

"_Hinata." He said again a little angrier. She still didn't move. _

_His frowned deepened into a scowl. 'If she's gonna fucking ignore me, she could have at least stayed on her side of the fire!' he thought angrily. _

_Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell her to move a pair of warm lips seemed to crush his and he was pushed back on to his sleeping matt. _

'_What the hell!!!' he thought as he felt the warm body on top of his. _

_He opened his eyes a little to see if Sakura had some how followed them out her and was now sexually attacking him but no. It wasn't Sakura; it was the 'Shy as Hell' raven-haired girl who he had gone on the mission with. _

_Before he could break the kiss he felt her whimper against him and he felt a warm tear brush against his cheek. Was she crying? She finally broke the kiss and buried her face in his shirt. _

_He could feel her uneven breathing and her warm breath tickling his chest but he laid there. _

_Unmoving. _

_Was this the same girl who he saw at the Chunin exams? He sighed. _

_He couldn't help but have sympathy for the girl. She was probably an outcast in her clan. Heir or not. His mind began to wonder back to his childhood. When his parents where alive and Itachi had been the genius in the family. He had worked so hard to be as strong as his brother. And now he was even stronger._

_He slowly put his arms around her. To give her some kind of comfort. _

_He kept his arms around her for a bit and she still didn't stop crying. _

_A short while later he heard a sniff followed by a deep breathe. Then she went silent._

_He stayed there for a bit. With her on top of him. Him holding her. He felt, …Content…he sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his neck and tightened. He opened his eyes again and looked down at her. She looked back up at him. _

_They held each other's gaze for a long moment until she blushed deeply and turned away. He kept looking at her head. It was a long time since he had a woman on top of him. In fact, No woman has ever been able to lie on top of him. They where always under him._

_He was then aware of her body. _

_Her slim shape seemed to be nothing compared to his. She was so small and fragile he was sure he could snap her in two easily. Although her body was small, she did seem to be VERY well endowed. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest and he was amazed at the size. They where more than a hand full each… he felt her flat stomach also. Followed by her narrow waist. He could feel the soft mount there. He groaned softly. _

'_Damn.' _

_He cursed softly in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes to look at her. As if she had heard every thing that went on in his mind, she looked up at him with a blush on her face. He took no mercy then. He roughly captured her lips with his again and his tongue reached out to demand entrance as he traced her lips. She soon opened for him. He tongue swirled around. Tasting everywhere, feeling everywhere. Her mouth was like a pot of sweet honey to him, and he just couldn't get enough. His hand reached up to grip her short raven hair. It felt like fine silk to him. He groaned again. Did every thing about this girl have to be so damn perfect?! She was just small enough. Just sweet enough and just quiet enough. He couldn't help but realize how much their personality where somewhat similar and they got along so well with other. His mouth finally left hers. Trailing a wet line down her neck, she kept her eyes closed. Enjoying her first experience. _

'_Damn' he thought again. _

_He had already become hard and was starting to pulse against her thigh. He wanted her bad. His hand moved from her hair and made its way down to her chest where the grabbed her breast and squeezed softly. He felt her shudder to his touch and he smirked. He was going to work away all her shyness towards him. He wanted them to know every thing about each about each other. But did he dare touch her now?_

_He shuddered at the thought of having her scream his name as they fell over the edge of passion. _

_He soon moved his head to where his hands had once been as he pulled the thin black fabric over her head. Followed by the netting and his shirt. He used his mouth to ravish her erect nipple and one hand worked the other and the other gripped her ass and pulled her body against his aching member. This time Hinata groaned. A low, sweet, seductive sound that seemed to caress his ears. His hand moved away and his other hand left her nipple and moved down their bodies and stopped to pull off her pants. _

_Once she was free, his hand slowly stroked her most secret area and she gave a surprised gasped and arched her back towards him. He stroked her again. And she wiggled and arched against him more. _

"_S-s-s-Sasuke-kun, please! More!" she gasped. _

"_Say my name again." He demanded as he pressed his index figure against her wet opening. _

"_Sasuke-Kun!!! Sasuke-Kun!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"_

_Everything went black._

Sasuke gasped as he felt some one shake him violently. He growled. He didn't want it to end there! He opened his eyes to see who had the nerve to wake him. With his Sharingan already activate, her glared up as the face came into focus. He froze. It was Hinata.

She seemed to realize his anger but her worried gaze stopped her from saying much.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry f-f-for waking you but I-I-I have a bad f-f-feeling about this."

He finally broke out of it sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"S-s-Sasuke-kun, we a-a-are being w-watched."

A frown crept its way across his mouth. He focused and then he felt it. Some one was watching them.

His hand secretly gripped the kunai under his pillow.

He lowered his voice before saying.

"Go back to your matt. Pretend you are sleeping. I have a feeling they will attack before morning breaks" Hinata nodded before lowering her gaze.

"I can see them."

Sasuke's frown twitched. He had forgotten she could see them.

"How many of them?" he whispered.

"Three." She whispered back.

"Alright. Go back to your matt still. Pretend to sleep. Keep a hold on a kunai. They will attack hoping to use the element of surprise. But we'll be ready for them."

A dark smirk crept across his face.

Hinata nodded and kept her gaze lowered.

"Hinata…" he said quietly.

She looked up at him as he looked at her. She blushed deeply as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"Never mind." He frowned. He needed some bloodshed right now. He would kill all three of them him self. If he hadn't been so worked up over the dream, he might have spared one of their lives. But he was in need to see blood at the moment.

He fell back on to his mat and sighed as Hinata made it back to her mat and laid down. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his arms behind his head and clutched the kunai in both his hands.

He took a deep breath as he laid there.

Minute after minute passed with out any movement at all. He was beginning to become agitated. He had a craving for blood at that minute.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a sensed movement on a branch in a tree near him and then a kunai flew out and towards his head.

If he hadn't been paying attention that might as well have been the end of him. But lucky him, he was paying attention. Very close attention.

He instantly sat up as the kunai sank into the mat and he flung a kunai in the same exact spot where the kunai had flown from before. A the soft slicing sound of a knife cutting through skin could be heard followed by a thud as a man fell from the tree.

One down, Two to go.

He heard a quick rustled and looked over to Hinata. She had quickly covered the distance from her mat to a bush and was currently attacking the surprised ninja who was squatting behind it.

He quickly tried to focus on where the third ninja was currently hiding.

With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke glanced around, trying to find movement. But there was none. He turned to his attention back to Hinata after he had come to the conclusion that the ninja had gone. He smirked as he saw that Hinata had already gotten in a few good hits.

The man had a kunai sticking out of his leg and his shoulder and she had obviously block a few vital chakra points. He wouldn't last much longer.

Just as he was about to move to help her give him the finishing blow movement at Hinata's feet caught his eyes.

The bastard was coming up through the ground!

Before he could blink, the man had burst through the ground. Hinata had quickly stepped back but by being distracted by the new opponent, the other ninja managed to toss one last kunai. Hinata realized too late and quickly tried to move but was hit right in the shoulder. Sasuke ran over and plugged a kunai into the new ninja's abdomen and smirked just before moving it upward before while it was still deep within him.

He glanced at Hinata and saw that she had successfully killed the man with a kunai to the head. He smirked again. A dark look playing against his face. His eyes seemed to shift to an abnormal black.

"Who sent you?!" he yelled at the dying man.

He didn't answer.

"I asked you who sent you?!" he dug the kunai a little deeper and he felt moist and warmth of blood. The unmistakable sent filled his nostril.

"Takeshi Susumu!" the man yelled but Sasuke showed no mercy. He still pushed deeper and deeper into the man's side.

"Why did he send you?" he whispered into the man's ear.

"To get the letter!" the man whimpered before Sasuke pulled the kunai from the man and he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

The Hokage had told them that there might be people trying to get the letter.

He frowned.

He looked over at Hinata how had been silent the whole time.

She stood perfectly still with her eyes glued to the man on the ground in front of Sasuke. He seemed perfectly normal except for the kunai that was lodged in her shoulder. Sasuke sighed before quickly walking over to her.

She hadn't noticed that he had come up to her until he held her chin with his thumb and finger and pulled her head up.

"We have to clean your wound or it will get infected and you might die."

Hinata eyes lowered a bit. She was tired of always being the one who got hurt. She was tired of always being the one who had to slow every one down. She was gonna show them all now, they where going to complete this mission and go back to the village safely. She looked back up into Sasuke's eyes and nodded.

There eyes locked for a bit. At first she thought saw a bit of anger, then a flash of concern, and then it settled to it normal cold gray look.

He moved over to his bag and grabbed some bandages, a rag and his water canteen. He wet the rag held it in his hand.

"Take off your shirt." He said in a cold voice.

At first she was surprised, then she nodded when she say the wet rag and turned her back before pulling it over her head. He moved his head up so close to her shoulder that she could feel his warm breath on her should. It sent a shiver down her spine. His eyes scanned the wound to see how bad it was. His face didn't show any reaction it was hard for her to tell.

"How bad is it?" she asked dryly.

"It's not that bad. You're lucky you moved so quickly, it could have been a lot worst. You need to be more careful next time though."

Her eyes lowered in disappointment as she nodded.

Sasuke seemed to sense her disappointment and sighed. "You where really good. You sensed those men even before I did. And you reacted very quickly to each surprise attack." He said. It was true though. He was sure that this wasn't the same girl he had seen getting her ass kicked by her cousin all those years ago.

Her head lifted in realization. He was right. She had handled that quiet well. She gave a small smile. As soon as the simile came, it left and was replaced by clenched teeth.

Sasuke moved the wet rag over the wound and dabbed away the blood.

The pain ran through her like a shock wave. Sending the message to every last part of her body. She clenched her fists as she held in a sob.

She felt the rag move away for a while. The cool morning air tickled her bare skin and a light breeze tickled her bare stomach and she gaze a small giggle.

Sasuke had moved to rinse the rag and finishing cleaning but as he saw her there, her back turned and arms at her side. He seemed to have his gaze locked. Besides the cut and the wrapping across her chest, this was the most of her skin he had ever seen. He smiled as he saw a small smile slip across her lips, followed by a small giggle.

Her eyes seemed to light up whenever she laughed. He noticed as he small pink lips seemed to pull her mouth into a gentle smile. He knew the wind was tickling her and for some reason he didn't want to move back toward. He just wanted to watch her.

His eyes traveled down her back, noticing two tiny black spots on her lower back. They where perfectly in line and seemed to only bring out her pale skin more. Other than the small beauty marks, she had no other blemishes on her skin. She seemed almost flawless. Like one of those porcelain dolls. He went lower, looking at the way her pants seem to fit perfectly over her small butt and the way it continued down to her knees before cutting off. She had small knees and tiny ankles. But it just made her seem all the more fragile.

"Sasuke-k-k-kun?"

He nodded his head violently to rid him self of the thoughts. And re-wetted the cloth and finished cleaning.

After cleaning it, he wrapped the bandage tightly over it. It would take about a week to heal completely, and luckily, it wouldn't leave a scar on her flawless skin.

Since it was already becoming lighter they decided to continue. If they ran, they could make it to the rock village by noon. The sooner the letter was out of their hands, the better.

They packed up there things and started off at a steady run.

Jumping from branch to branch high up among the trees so that they would not encounter any distractions or attackers. It was going well so far.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Meanwhile,

"What?!?!?!" the man yelled and snapped forward. He instantly grabbed the poor young man around the throat and began to strangle him.

"S-s-sir, they failed. They…….didn't……get the…..message ….thro-" he was cut off as the man quickly pulled a knife along the man's throat. And then he fell lifelessly to the ground.

Susumu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Three of his best men where killed by two Konoha assholes?! That was not acceptable. He called for two of his servants and sent one to get 20 men ready while the other cleaned the blood from the expensive wooden flooring. The young man he had sent to get the man was thin and had short brown hair and a savage look to his golden eyes. The lady who he told to clear the floor was a short and slim woman with dark brown eyes and long black hair. She had a simple dress and an apron that was placed slightly higher on her stomach due to the large lump that took over most of her middle. (She's pregnant)

"They must be some very powerful and cunning young men." He thought to himself. "I'll give them I choice" he smirked. "Join me or die. I will get that letter some how."

He quickly stepped over the body and sneered at the maid who was down on her knees trying to mop up the crimson liquid. An evil smirked crossed as lips and as he stepped over, he made sure he put him self in a way that the woman would block him.

"Move bitch!" he said with an evil sick laugh and kicked the woman square in the stomach as hard as he could.

A sick and high pitched scream filled the room as she fell over into the dead mans blood while clutching her unborn child. Two other maids rushed into the room as he walked out.

"Rika!!" they yelled as they came to stop at the crying woman's side and helped her up to rush her to the doctor.

Once they where sure Susumu was gone the lady screamed again.

"That monster!" She sobbed "He kicked me in the stomach! Oh god!!! My child! My first child!" She sobbed as she was carried from the room still holding her stomach.

Shortly after she saw another woman rush into the room as she left. Followed by a piercing scream.

"Yori!!!" The woman screamed. "My husband! Why?!?! I'll kill that bastard of a monster!!!" more people rushed in to help her silenced her screaming and sobbing then.

Soon every thing was quiet again.

Ok. I was just writing odd things that snapped into my head this chapter. Hope you like it and if not, it'll get better. Hope you guys Read and Review!!! ^.^ The more reviews I get. The more I update faster. Already starting one the next chapter! R&R!


	5. Attack!

Hey! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! This is so cool! Any way, I just wanted to say thanks to every one who reviewed. I love reviews. I love them almost as much as my Kakashi Plushie and chocolate! (Drools at chocolate. YUM!) Any way. I love ya'll! Please read and update soon. A/N Sasuke will be a little OOC in this story.

Oh, A special thanks to some people who I have noticed has reviewed on every chapter!

XxPoison DreamsxX

**Akuma De Sorro**

**Suzume-Kage**

**Taichispirt**

**Inakura**

Thank you all for your support! And thank every one else for reviewing!!! =3

**I still don't own Naruto. But I do own Susumu. He's my bad bunny rabbit! ^.^"**

Hinata quickly jumped from branch to branch as she desperately tried to keep up with the speeding Uchiha ahead of her.

She frowned as she wondered what was wrong with him.

Ever since the early morning attack, he had been speeding through the forest as though the devil himself was at his heels. He had stopped once for a short 5 minutes to let them get a drink of water then before she knew it, he was off again.

She didn't want to be the one to slow down the mission so she fought back her complaints and kept on going.

'Think of this as type of training!' she thought to her self and smiled.

She sped up a little and came to his side for the 4th time that morning. Every time she sped up to catch up with him, he went faster.

She smiled as he didn't seem to go any faster.

Her frown deepened as she thought desperately if she had done something to offend him or to get him mad but nothing came to mind.

She frowned as she thought of the dark haired boy running next to her. She was old enough to kiss a guy right? She was 18! Of course she was! She had sat and heard Ino and Sakura talking about the personal lives lots of times. Mostly she tried to ignore it but the blushes never ceased to cross her face when they began talking about a certain topic. So she was pretty much the only girl she knew that was her age and never had a boyfriend before.

Ever since she was 12, she had stopped going out much. So she didn't really have much interaction with the other sex beside Neji. And she was sure that her cousin didn't count.

She sighed. She blushed as the thought crossed her mind. Maybe something could happen between her and Sasuke-kun? She frowned again. Did she like him like that? She shook her head. No. It was too early to tell.

She dismissed the thoughts as she decided to focus more on the surrounding and the mission. She didn't need to be distracted now. She wouldn't be the one to slow down the mission that time.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke could feel her presence seeping into him. He didn't like it. He had NEVER in his life been so aware of another beings' presence as much as hers.

Her soft lavender sent seemed to taunt him whenever she came near enough so he decided to try and stay a little ahead of her so the sent would just float away but after her numerous attempts to stay at his side, he finally gave in. What the hell was wrong with him? He sighed as he pushed her out of his mind. He needed to focus on the mission.

His mouth hung in a frown as he darkened his gaze. They better get to the damn village soon.

He looked up at the sky and figured it was around late 9 and early 10am. They would get to the village soon thanks to their early start. Then he could have a good sit down and think about if he really wanted to do at the moment and sort out his feelings and urges.

He didn't want to do something he'd regret.

He had never had a girlfriend before. Not because he couldn't, more because he just didn't want to. Most the girls that obsessed about him where just annoying and creepy.

Just the other day he found some weird ass fan girl rummaging through his trash. At first he thought it was some homeless girl searching for something she could eat but then when she jumped up in victory hugging one of his old shirts he had tossed out that morning yelling, "Sasuke-kun wore this shirt!!!" he was just completely pissed and annoyed.

No. He didn't want to date any one who acted like that.

_A/n If that happened to you, how would you feel?_

He thought of the girls that he knew that weren't so annoying and only came up with three names:

Temari- No, she was currently dating Shikamaru last he heard, and he didn't to like her.

Tenten- She and Lee broke up2 months ago. But still, he didn't to like her.

Hinata- Single. (As far as I know) and she was more tolerable that certain girls.

But as for the single part, she had told him she didn't like Naruto. Did that count as bing single?

He dismissed the thought till they arrived.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sumusu was becoming restless. The trap had been properly set almost an hour ago and so far the only people he saw pass by where and old woman and her infant grandson and a woman carrying rice balls to sell in town.

He growled in his aggravation. 'When the hell are they coming?'

He knew they had to come that way. A scout had told him of the position and heading only a short moment ago but still they did not come into sight.

Just as he was about to sit down he heard the quick approach of footsteps on the ground. He quickly put his guard up and gave his men the signal. This HAD to be them.

He bent his to knees to jump as the footsteps got ever so closer and finally the large group of men jumped down from the trees with ear deafening yells and they surrounded the source of the noise. Susumu chuckled as he pulled away some of his men to see the captives.

"You foolish little ninja's. Hand over the let-"

He was cut of as he saw the face of two young boys. They where gripping each other in total shock with pale faces.

Susumu released and angry howl before swinging his sword blindly trying to vent his anger. His sword found its mark as it dug it's self into one of his men's chests. He pulled the sword out and swung it the other direction and it collided with another man's back. The frighten warriors quickly tried to get away from their master's sword but 2 more fell before finally Susumu temper tantrum fade and he stood huffing with and extremely red face.

He glared at his men who in turn whimpered and took steps back.

"Bloody Cowards!!!!" He yelled at them and stabbed his sword deep into one of the fallen men's heads.

The smell of blood filled the air as every thing went silent for a minute.

Susumu turned his attention to the two little boys who had be pressing them selves down to the ground to try and save them selves.

He gave them a nasty glare as he pulled his sword from the man's head and walked over to them.

He smirked as he silently raised his sword upward,

"Thank the heavens that you will die at such a powerful man's hands!" he yelled as he quickly pulled the sword forward with all his might and the children let out shrieks of horror but just as it was about to make contact – CLANK!

Susumu looked down with wide eyes as he saw a young man kneeling in front of him with a kunai held to his sword.

He smirked. So this was one of the young men who had defeated his men.

He quickly pulled back and lowered his sword to a more comfortable position.

"Why have stopped me from taking these worthless peoples lives?" he asked with a smirk.

"They did nothing but pass by. That is not a good enough reason to take their lives."

"And who are you to say what is a good enough reason to take some ones life?"

"Some one who has taken the lives of many others" Sasuke replied coldly.

His face showed no emotion what so ever. His red eyes glared up at the man's olive green eyes.

The man was lean and muscular and had a hard-set face. His green eyes glittered with malice as his thin lips pulled into a small smirk.

His face was clear of any blemishes except for a small half moon shaped scare above his left eyebrow and he had big hairy arms.

Despite the man's enormous stature, Sasuke was far from intimidated. He was skilled enough to know that it was not the size that counted. It was the skill. Now he just needed to see what skill the man possessed.

He kept his eyes locked with the man's. He knew that he would attack. He waited.

A long minute passed. Sasuke and the man stayed in the position, each measuring the distance of the other and evening out their pros and cons. Sasuke was about to move when the crackle from his earpiece stopped him.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, I a-am in p-p-position"

He made a quick finger movement that signal Hinata who was currently hiding in a tall tree near by giving him instructions.

"Ok. I s-s-see 15 men. M-most lining the road w-where you are now but there a-a-are 2 in

a tree directly 300meters n-n-northwest of your position, in a tree. N-no wait. There is one m-more. He seems to be c-c-coming closer behind y-you. Southeast, 100 meters and closing. D-do you w-want me to t-t-take him o-o-out?" Sasuke could hear her nervousness but made a quick finger movement to say yes as he began to circle the man.

A few moments passed.

"Target e-e-eliminated." She breathed. "C-c-commence attack"

Sasuke quickly pulled out his sword and launched himself at the man and the attack began.

A few men began to move forward to help him but the man shout them a warning glare.

"But master Susumu-Sama…" one of the man began but he was silence with a quick knife to the throat and fell to the ground in a twitching heap.

He smirked as he parried an attack from Sasuke easily and jumped back.

"Give up, your surrounded!" he laughed. "Give up and join me and my men! I am their great and powerful leader Susumu!"

"No." Sasuke replied coolly.

"And why not?!" the man asked back angrily.

"I do not associate my self with your kind." He said as he pointed a finger at Susumu.

Susumu glared at him. "Then die." Then his men launched forward all together.

Sasuke pulled out some kunai's and took out 3 of them at once.

14 left.

He slashed his way through another person and jumped into the air and threw another, hitting a man square in the face.

12 left.

The swarm of men pulled them selves closer as Susumu pulled back. Watching his men fight their way towards him. Then, PUFF!

The place was covered in smoke and the cries of men echoed through the air. When the smoke started clearing. Susumu gasped as a second ninja appeared. He had completely forgotten that there were two!

She stood in the center of a circle of 6 dead men.

6 left.

Sasuke nodded to Hinata as they ushered the boys to run while they kept the men busy.

Susumu growled in anger. He rushed forwards at Hinata. Hinata dodged his attack and managed to pull a kunai in time to stab him in the ribs.

"BITCH!!!"

He yelled as the blood began to ooze from the wound.

"Get her!" he yelled and sank back again.

The 6 remaining men rushed at Hinata. She stabbed and kicked and punched but soon the men where breaking threw. One landed a punch square in her gut and Sasuke almost awed when Hinata merely turned and knocked the man to the ground in one hit. Sasuke pulled and stabbed trying to get to Hinata.

Soon 4 left.

Then 3.

Finally 2 left

Sasuke and Hinata stood with the backs to each other as the men faced them from opposite directions.

One launched, Sasuke dodged the sword and spun and hit the man with a kunai in the ribs. The man groaned. As he had turned to look at Hinata he saw he calmly walk to the death body and pulled her kunai out.

"S-Susumu g-g-got away." She said solemnly.

"I can see that." Sasuke replied calmly. "Let's go. We are very close to the village. We need to deliver the letter and report this"

Hinata nodded and in a flash, the two sprinted towards the village.

Sasuke came to a stop at the cities gates and one of the guards showed them to the Hokage's office. As they neared the door, he could hear some one yelling inside.

The guard nodded and told them to wait outside till the other man left and then he left him self. Sasuke focused to make out what the voices where saying.

"What do you mean they where all killed?!" a deep voice yelled.

"Yes, sir" came another more unsteady voice. "They where killed by," the voice lowered.

"Two Konoha ninja's"

The louder voice calmed to a deep hushed voice. "Susumu promised me he would get rid of them. Go now and tell him I will take care of destroying the ninja's and the letter."

Sasuke frowned and quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her around a corner.

"Follow my lead. I'll do the rest."

Hinata nodded as she kept her gaze on the ground. She blushed as Sasuke didn't let go of her hand but turned around to spy around the corner.

She felt the heat of his hand and blushed deeper. Her hand was small compared to his. He had bigger more callused hands when hers where pale and soft.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke didn't let go of Hinata's hand as he spied around the corner making sure the guy left. Her hand was soft and feminine compared to his. He gave it a light squeeze as he saw the man coming their way. He needed to find some way that they he could quickly go past them with noticing they where the ninja's. He spun around and came eye to eye with Hinata. She let out a small gasp then before he could stop him self his lips captured hers. His mouth captured her cry of surprise and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her passionately, sparing her mouth no mercy as his tongue traced her lips wanting to enter. When she didn't let him enter, he tightened his grip on her waist and she gasped. He took the moment to quickly enter her mouth. He heard the footsteps come closer but it sounded muffled to his ears. He was lost in her.

His tongue teased and taunted hers with no end, he felt her knees go week but he kept her up with his arm about her waist. He lifted her up a little more till her feet no longer touched the floor. Finally he heard the footstep stop momentarily before continuing and he heard the man mumble something about "Damn horny teenagers" or something of the sort.

He dismissed it as he unwillingly pulled his lips from her and set her down.

He looked at her face and smirked. She was blushing so red she looked like a big tomato and her lips where swollen and pink. She looked positively edible to him.

"Sorry." He said quietly. He was about to explain when she cut him off.

"D-d-d-don't worry. I-I-I unders-s-stand." She looked up at him in the eye. Trying to hide her blush but she failed miserably.

Sasuke just smirked and grabbed her hand again.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her towards the door.

He let go of her hand only when they where in front of the door.

"Remember. Follow my lead." He said before quietly knocking.

Nobu sat behind his desk with a frown plastered across his face. Who could that be now?

"Come in" he called and a short moment after the door opened. It was them, the ninjas.

He quickly hided his frown while he got up from his desk.

"Hello! And welcome to the rock village!" he said as he came around the desk and offered them I set.

"I am Nobu Akura!" he said with a big grin on his face. "You must be the ninja's from Konoha!"

"Hai." Sasuke said plainly. Since he came into the office he never took his eyes off of the man. He didn't trust him.

"May I please ask," he said. "Are you the Hokage of the rock village?"

Nobu seemed a little surprise by the question butt shook his head to say no.

"No. Unfortunately, the present Hokage has been missing for a few days now. So I, his noble cousin, shall take his position until his return."

Sasuke nodded and stayed quiet.

"Now," the man continued. "I understand that you have a very important letter for me?"

"No."

"What?" the man asked a little surprised.

"I have a letter for the Hokage. I am sorry but you are not the Hokage."

Nobu looked down at the young man in disbelief and anger.

'How dare he say that to me?!' He felt like to strike him.

He smiled and wiped the anger off of his face and chuckled weakly.

"Alright then. Why don't you leave the letter here and I'll put it in to the safe until the Hokage returns." He asked with a big grin.

"No."

This guy was really starting to piss him off.

"And why not."

"With all due respect, sir. I was told to give the letter to the Hokage. You are not the Hokage so there fore I shall not give it to you."

He eye twitched with anger.

"So what do you intend to since the Hokage is missing."

"Find him and give it to him face to face."

Nobu took a step back in surprise.

"There is no need to do that. We have the best search team currently trying to find him!" he said a little weakly.

"Well then, as another peace offering, my partner and I shall offer our service to try and find your Hokage."

Nobu simply nodded. He could tell that he'd have to get rid of them quickly.

"Alright." He sighed. "Go into town and make arrangements at any hotel. Give them this," He handed Sasuke a paper. "And they will charge it to the Hokage's office for your stay and meals."

Sasuke nodded and got up and bowed. Hinata followed and they both left the office.

They walked down the road and stopped at a rather nice looking hotel. They made the arrangements and went up to their new room. As he shut the door and made sure the place was secure Sasuke walked over to one of the beds and sighed.

"Something's fishy about this place."

Hinata nodded as she pulped down on the bed.

"W-w-we must find the H-h-Hokage soon." She murmured with her head to the ground.

"Yes, we will begin tomorrow. But for now, we can go and have a bath. Then we can rest up for tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and turned to leave to go to the baths.

Sasuke did the same.

Sasuke made his way down to the bottom floor of the hotel and out one of the side doors. Hinata followed behind him. He came to stop outside of two doors. One was the men's bath, the other was a joint bath and the last was the female baths. Hinata's blushed as he began to move into the men's and she heard the voices of a few men talk.

"No way! The breasts are what are more important to guys!" one guy protested.

The other guy sighed and replied.

"Hell no. It's the personality. Your just one desperate sick puppy Kataya!" he replied calmly.

The other man laughed.

Sasuke turned back to see that Hinata had gone into the springs but she just stood in front of him with moving. Her gaze was locked on the ground and a deep blush had settled over her face.

"Hinata…" Her head snapped up.

"S-s-sorry." She said before turning to leave.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around. Their eyes locked, as he couldn't breathe. His mouth came down on hers again in a soft kiss as his arms snaked around her waist.

She was tense at first, and then she relaxed. Sasuke held her so close that he could feel her chest raising and falling with every quick breath she took. At least he wasn't the only one affected.

He decided. If they made it out of that village in one piece, he'd ask her out.

He pressed closer and traced her lips again and she opened. Just and he began to her slide down, he pulled her up by tightening his hold on her waist.

"Holy shit!!!"

Sasuke wanted to ignore the sound and continue but he felt Hinata tense and pull away.

He reluctantly let go of her and she hurried into the women's bath.

He sighed as he turned and came face to face with a man, only wearing a short towel around his waist. He laughed and Sasuke pushed by him.

"Looks like every one's getting lucky but you Kataya!" the man laughed as he left the room.

That man named Kataya gave Sasuke a jealous stare as Sasuke removed his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the bath.

He sighed as he sat down in the warm water and closed his eyes. A group of four men chatted in a corner about a gambling game they played but he dismissed them and silently relaxed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata pulled off her jacket and pants and wrapped the towel around her as she removed the rest. No one else one in the room and she was sure there was no one else in the spring either. She had been so surprised when Sasuke kissed her again. Her stomach seemed to still be doing flips. She felt giddy and she couldn't help a blush from constantly crossing her cheeks when she thought of him. Did she like him? She sighed. Maybe she did. She giggled again as the thought crossed her mind. Even though he was her first kiss. He was one heck of a good kisser! She giggled and blushed again.

She walked into the baths and put the towel on the ground by where she got in. She swam around the shallow pool for a bit before returning to her entry spot and sat on a small rock. She picked up her small washcloth and lathered it with her the nice smelling soap she brought. She gently massaged her neck and chest as she closed her eyes and hummed a quick song. She ran her finger along the already healing wound and sighed. She finished soaping and just as she ducked under and resurfaced she noticed a shadow in a corner.

"H-h-hello?" she asked as she reached for a kunai in her shirt.

The shadow took a step forward, and then another and another till it was just a short distance from her.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" she asked, as she became a little nervous. Finally the face came out into light and she shrieked.

A large man with a scar running from his right eye to his chin and heavy brown eyes stood before her. He smirked. His brown eyes showing a bit of malice. She shivered and she pulled the kunai from beneath her towel.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" She asked as a shiver ran up her spine.

He chuckled. "A stranger."

The cold metal of Hinata's kunai glistened in the light. She gripped it tighter.

"Get o-o-out, this is a w-w-women shower!" she shrieked.

The man smirked and pulled out a long sword. Hinata jumped out of the water and threw the kunai at the man. He ducked away and launched at her. She didn't have any more kunai's to protect her self and as he neared her she heard a slicing sound and the man stumbled to the ground with a kunai in the back.

She gasped as she looked at the door. Sasuke stood with an angry expression while wearing only a towel. She blushed when remembered her nudity and rushed for her towel. As she wrapped the towel around herself, Sasuke walked over to her.

"Come on, we are going to room." Sasuke said and gripped her hand. He pulled her into the changing room and she quickly grabbed her clothes and he grabbed his. They rushed up the room, passing many confused people. He didn't speak as the entered the room and he locked the door behind them.

Finally, when he hand finished checking the room for any spying devices he spoke.

"We have to be careful." He said quietly. "Don't go any where with out me. They'll attack the minute any one of us is alone."

Hinata nodded as she tried to hold back her tears. She failed. What had they gotten into?

Sasuke looked at her and frowned. He remembered when she was crying last time; it was her father that made her cry. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She cried on his bare chest. Her warm tears trail down his chest and she began to shiver. Finally she stopped and sighed. She thanked him for his comfort then pulled on her clothes and crawled into bed. She placed 3 kunai's under her pillow. She'll always be over prepared from now on.

Sasuke sighed as he lay in his bed and frowned. His hand gripped a kunai as he lay and stared at the ceiling. They needing to stay together and they had to find the Hokage so that they could get the hell out of there immediately. He didn't want to dwell on this countries problem forever.

He sighed in aggravation and closed his eyes.

They'll see what happens tomorrow.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

^.^ There! The next chappy! Few! It took a lot out of me. I tried to make it longer, but I feel as if I rushed the ending. Oh well. Please review! Sasuke wants you to!

Sasuke: Just review…

Hinata: Please review!

Thanks for all the reviews before and I hope to get more! Now I'm going to one of my friend's sweet sixteen and then I can start the next chapter. Bye!

Lots of lub!

Candie aka Hinata-Dono


	6. The plan!

**Midnight**: Thanks ya'll! I really appreciate all of your reviews! I hope you guys continue reading and reviewing my story! But, unfortunately, I have some bad news. I might not be able to update for a while. I'm sorry. But I'll update as soon as I can! Please continue reading!

By the way, **P.R gurl, **Thanks for the review and thanks for pointing that out to me and it wasn't stupid at all. In the first chappy I said Hinata was 18 and Sasuke was 19. I still stick to that but in chappy 5 I said she was 19. Well, my bad! (Shows me to stop typing in the dark!) I must have clicked the wrong number or something. Sorry! But thanks for pointing that out any way! Hope ya'll keep reviewing!

**I don't own Naruto…Sobs…**

The sun hadn't even started to rise when Sasuke opened his eyes and yawned. He still clutched the kunai under his pillow from the attacks the day before. At least he had gotten a little sleep. Hinata had watched out a couple times that night so that he could get a little bit of sleep. But he didn't sleep properly. He slowly sat up and looked over at Hinata. She was setting on her bed with her back against the wall playing with a kunai in her hand. She seemed to sense that he was looking and looked up at him.

She gave him a quick smile and he felt his heart tighten but he kept his 'no emotion' face and glanced out the window.

The sky was clear and pale blue. The sun was just about to come up and beam of soft golden light streaked across the sky. There was a big Sakura tree right out side of their room and the leaves shone with a light green with their new growth.

They had to go out today and gather as much information as they could about this guy who took over for the Hokage and where the **Real** Hokage went. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge and stood up. He leaned back and cracked his back before running a hand through his hair.

Hinata stood up as well and put the kunai back in her poach. She walked over to the window and pressed her head against the glass.

"The sun will come up soon" she said as she gazed at the beautiful golden streaks.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he took a drink of water and rinsed his mouth.

"We should go soon and begin."

Sasuke walked to the small bathroom and spat the water out into the sink. "Ah" he replied.

He turned on the tap and washed his face. He reached into one of his small poaches and pulled out a toothbrush and brushed his teeth quickly.

When he was done, he walked back into the room and found Hinata sitting on her bed staring at the ground. He looked over at his side of the room and began putting his things into his bag. "Are you ready?" he asked as he got up and slung the bag over his shoulder.

Hinata nodded and got up. Her bag was already on her back and they left the room.

An hour had gone by and Sasuke and Hinata had barely found out anything about the missing Hokage. All they found out was that since he had been missing, Susumu and his gang had been attacking twice as much and the replacement Hokage was not doing anything about it.

Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that the man was linked with the Susumu gang since yesterday when they heard him talking in the office with the unnamed man. Sasuke frowned. If they were going to find out anything about where the old Hokage was, they'd have to follow the new one. Which would be very bad if they were to be caught.

He looked around as they turned a corner in a street and ended up on a very busy street.

The smell of curry and rice filled his nostrils and the sound of laughter and chat drifted by him.

They continued down the long street in silence. Hinata hadn't uttered a word since they left the hotel. She just walked next to him and seemed to be enjoying the scenery. He suppressed a smile as she looked at a kimono in a store and her mouth hung open.

She bit her bottom lip and as her hand reached out it temptation. Then she seemed to snap and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head towards Sasuke as if to block out the kimono all together.

When she opened her eyes she met his and blushed. She turned her head and continued looking around.

He did smile this time. Only very quickly before it disappeared.

'Women' he thought and rolled his eyes while giving a small chuckle.

He looked down at Hinata and she must have sensed his amusement because she looked back at him and blushed more.

They continued down the street before it finally ended and they turned another corner to find them self in an empty ally.

He turned to Hinata after he made sure no one was watching. "We have to spy on that man, Nobu; I have a strong feeling that he is Susumu's partner or something."

Hinata nodded in agreement as Sasuke continued.

"Now, we have to be very careful, if we are caught. We could be killed."

Hinata frowned but nodded still.

"Well then, let's go." Sasuke finished and they took off towards the Hokage office.

A few minutes past before they stopped in front of the big building entirely made of rock.

They quickly came up from the back of the building and hid in some bushes.

"There are t-t-t-wo guards over t-t-t-here." Hinata said as she looked around with her

Byakugan. "Nobu-sama is up there. He is with two other people.

Sasuke nodded and swiftly took out the two guards from behind. They made their way along the long corridor and turned a corner. Laughter drifted to their ears. Sasuke quickly pulled Hinata into a dark closet and waited for the people to pass.

He could hear his heart thumping in his ear as he took deep breath and glanced over at Hinata. Her eyes where darting back and forth as she watched what was going on in the room that Nobu was in. She quickly glanced back down and looked at the door.

"T-t-they're g-g-gone" she whispered and Sasuke began to move forward when he felt Hinata grip his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, h-h-he… t-t-they-" she paused and took a deep a breathe. "They killed some one."

"What?"

"In t-the office. There was t-t-three of them. O-o-one of them k-killed another." She said.

He heard a strain in her voice. Was she trying to stop stuttering? He smirked but then opened the door and turned serious again. They quickly made their way up the hall and to the door. Sasuke looked at the door and frowned. He saw shadows moving around on the inside and muffled voices. He looked at the two rooms next to them. One was an empty office and the other was a closet.

He moved into the office with Hinata following. He quickly moved to the wall and they both put their ears to the wall.

"We must move him immediately. The drugs will wear off tonight and I doubt that you'll want to face the wrath of an angry Hokage." Came a deep voice.

"Fine. We will move him for the time being. But not for long. If everything works out, we can kill him and frame those Konoha assholes for the murder and call out a full war on Konoha. Then by that time, the country will be so weak and defenseless, it'll be like taking candy from a baby!" came the hide able voice of Nobu.

Hinata almost gasped at what she heard. She stood wide-eyed with her head against the wall but she managed to stay quiet. Sasuke on the other hand was frowning deeply and listening closely to see if he could pick up more.

Both men laughed. "Those stupid ninja's won't know what hit them!" the deep voice laughed.

"Now," Nobu cut in. "We need to get rid of this body. Put it with the Hokage until we kill him and we can say that those ninja's killed him as well."

Movement was heard from the other side and soon the room went quiet again.

"Now. That's better!" Nobu said, breaking the silence.

"Nobu-san, near the water fall we have found foot prints around the cave mouth that don't belong to any of our men."

"What?!" Nobu yelled.

"Sir, um, we have reason to believe that there are two people currently who know where the Hokage is."

They could hear Nobu ragging about in the room.

"Have you found out who?!"

"We have found one sir. A young boy of about 14. We have him tied up with the Hokage."

"But what about the other?!"

"We have yet to find out who that person is."

They heard Nobu yell in rage.

Hinata flinched at the outburst and she slid against the wall a little.

"Sshhhhhh" said the deep voice.

S

asuke brows came together and he tapped Hinata and motioned to the window. Just as they jumped out they heard the door open and the two men come into the room.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed as the moved as fast as they could along the nearby rooftops.

They came to stop in a dead ally.

"

W-w-what is I-I-it?" Hinata asked wide-eyed.

"We're being followed." Sasuke said quickly and pulled her into a dark corner.

They both stood perfectly still and it wasn't long before someone stopped at the same place they had stopped only moments before wearing a black ninja mask that only revealed their dark brown eyes.

"Dammit!" they heard the person whisper furiously.

Sasuke quickly slide from the shadows and moved up behind the person with a kunai in hand. Just as the person realized his presence, it was too late. Sasuke had them in an arm lock with his kunai pressed at their throat.

"No! No! Please!" came a sudden cry.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"

My name is Riko Tsukade and I know where the Hokage is." The voice said.

(DUM DUM DUM!!!!!)

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke sat on a small rock and looked as Hinata sat down on the grass and the person sat next to her. They both looked at the person as she pulled off her mask. Long black hair fell down her back and her dark brown eyes shone with vengeance.

"How do you know about the Hokage?" Sasuke asked her calmly.

"I was the other person to see the cave. I work for Susumu. I am currently a maid in his house." She said.

"I-I-if you're his maid, w-w-why are you s-s-so bent on h-h-helping us?" Hinata asked.

"I have worked for Susumu for 2 years now. I have witnessed the monstrosities this man has done first hand." She said as she looked at the ground. "I have recently lost my child because of that bastard." I have taken it upon my self to want to bring about my own punishment for his crimes."

Hinata looked at the woman and felt sadness. That poor woman had lost her child because of that man. He would have to die.

"Ok. If we want anything to happen, we would have to do it tonight." Sasuke said as he frowned in concentration. "We need to get the Hokage but we need a plan first."

Both women nodded and Sasuke continued.

"Now I have a plan. But it needs to be executed flawlessly for it to work ok?"

Both women nodded again,

"Now. Here's the plan."

XD

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The guards sat sleepily on the stone just at the front of the mouth of the cave. It was soon midnight and finally they would be able to move the damned man and go. One sighed as he looked into the trees with half closed eyes. Soon his eyes began to come to heavy and they began to slowly close. As soon as they had closed fully, an ear splitting scream could be heard from the forest. All 30 men got to their feet and starred into the forest in confusion.

Before they could realize. A half naked woman ran out. Her long black hair and brown eyes wild as she pointed frantically to the forest.

"PLEASE! MY FRIEND!" she yelled frantically before collapsing to the ground in a sobbing heap. The leader of the men ran over to her and tried to hug her in comfort.

"I want ten of you to go out there and see what happened!" he yelled at the men and instantly 10 of them moved out into the thick woods. "She's by the waterfall!" she sobbed.

"Those bad men! We where taking a late night bath and they grabbed us! I managed to get away but my friend! Oh god!" she began to shake terribly then fainted.

The captain growled. They had enough time to save a helpless girl before Susumu and Nobu got there. Maybe in return they could 'service' each one of their men in gratitude.

"Take her!" he yelled at young ninja standing next to him. Was it just him or did he seem new? He dismissed it as he passed the woman over and ran head first into the forest. As he came closer the forest, he heard a yell and then a quick thud.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered to him self as he came out to the clearing by the water fall. He stood in shock as he glanced around at all his men lying lifelessly on the ground. He moved to the nearest man and felt his pulse. Dead. He looked around and found a small circle of bodies around one lifeless one. But the body wasn't one of his men. It was a woman. He quickly glanced around before moving over and feeling her pulse. She was still alive.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms as he hurriedly moved back to the trees but just as he got to the end he heard a loud explosion from the area where the trees where.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he moved into the first line of trees but stopped as he felt a kunai sink into his back. He dropped the woman and slumped over her. He gazed up in time to see a young woman jump from the trees. He looked down at the woman under him. They looked exactly alike! …Wait. He slowly pulled the kunai from his back yelled in pain. He then quickly held it and stabbed into the woman under him. The woman looked up for a bit with a smirk before vanishing in a puff of smoke. He glanced back at the woman behind him who mirrored the same smirk.

They were smart he had to admit. Very smart. He slowly felt him self-sinking down to the ground and then everything went black.

Hinata looked up from the dead man on the ground and looked at the smoke rising up from were the cave was supposed to be. Quickly took up the bloody kunai and ran towards the smoke. Before long she came to a stop as a kunai whizzed past her head.

She looked around. Most of the men where gone but some still fought. Sasuke and Riko fought back to back as the wave of men pushed them closer and closer. Hinata gasped as a man ran at Sasuke. He dodged the blow but failed to see the other man coming at him from the side as another one ran at him. Hinata quickly threw the kunai, which hit the mad in the throat. Sasuke glanced over at the man then back over to Hinata. He nodded in thanks then motioned his head for her to get the Hokage.

Hinata quickly skirted the fight and ran into the dimly lighted cave. She gasped as she saw the cut and bruised Hokage and the young boy that seemed to be on the edge of death.

She went over and cut the rope off of the Hokage and the boy and put both their arms around her neck and hauled them out. As she got out, Sasuke nodded and instantly a puff of smoke filled the whole clearing and when it cleared. The men stood in utter confusion. One of the men ran to the cave and looked in. "They're gone!" he yelled frantically. Most of the men fell to their knees and groaned.

Sasuke quickly moved through the trees as he held the Hokage and Hinata held the little boy. They moved in and out of the trees leaving no tracks for the men to follow. Finally they can to the densest part of the forest and came to a stop in front of a big oak tree.

Riko stepped forward and tapped the wood in a certain place and whispered a word. A small door slid open from the tree truck revealing spiraling stairs. They quickly moved inside and the door closed behind them. They walked down the stairs and came to a stop in a sort of under ground house.

"Here. Rest them on these beds." Riko said quickly and yelled for some one. Soon a tall slim woman that seemed about 40 came out of a small door wiping her hands on a small towel.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman exclaimed as she saw the two guys and rushed to get some medical supplies. As she came back, she pushed them aside and began working immediately. She worked for a minute or so before looking up and seeing them not moving. She sighed.

"Riko-san. Go show these two their room and you guys rest up. You look as pale as ghosts and deathly tired!" They nodded and turned to leave.

Riko moved to a small hallway with four doors and stop at the first one on the left.

"This is the bathroom. There is only one so we all must share." She said and motioned to the one across from it.

"This Mai-San's room. The lady you saw out there. She is a good friend of mine." She moved down the hall to the third door on the same side as the bathroom. "This is my room" she said and pointed next to it. "That is your room. I'm sorry but it is a small place and we only have one extra room. I hope you don't mind sharing." She scratched her head and smiled a little.

"I-I-it's fine." Hinata muttered and gave the girl a small hug as Sasuke "Ah"ed in agreement and they both turned into the room.

Hinata moved into the small room and looked about. The room was pretty bare. It only had a small bed and a dresser pushed against a wall and a wardrobe pressed against the other wall.

She moved into the room and sat on the edge of the small bed and sighed. She looked up as she heard the door close and saw Sasuke walk into the room and sit on the bed next to her.

He sat so close that if she wanted to, she could reach out and touch his leg. But then again, it was a small bed. She sighed again.

"S-s-Sasuke-kun, if you w-w-want to have the bed, y-y-you can." She said as she tried to be polite.

"And where would you sleep?" he asked with and emotionless face. "On the floor?"

She frowned at the displeasure in his voice.

"Hinata. You have the bed." He said calmly and moved to set up his matt.

"B-b-but-" she began but was cut of by Sasuke.

"I said take it" he snapped.

Hinata blushed as she turned her gaze to the floor. She had to be more assertive she reminded her self.

"S-s-Sasuke-kun. You take the bed." She said as firmly as she could at the moment.

Sasuke frowned and turned to face her. He could see the struggling she had in her eyes. He sighed and smirked as he thought of a compromise.

"Ok then, since we both insist on the other having the bed. We'll both have it."

Hinata sat for a moment with her mouth hung open staring at disbelief of what she just heard.

"W-w-what?" she asked softly.

"You heard me Hinata." Sasuke said and turned to pick up his matt and bag and moved to the bed.

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably. "No. I can sleep on the flo-"

"No you won't." Sasuke said firmly and Hinata gave a slight gasp as he pulled of his shirt and crawled on the bed.

The blush spread across her cheeks like wild fire and she squeezed her eyes shut while nervously playing with her fingers. 'I need to be more assertive!' she mentally yelled at her self. 'Tell him that his sleeping in the same bed as me is simply unacceptable!'

She fought with her self before she stuttered out.

"Um, S-s-Sasuke-kun. I don't rea-" she was once again cut off by Sasuke as he got up from his spot on the bed.

"I'm going to have a shower Hinata. I suggest you do the same when I return." And then he left without another word.

Hinata sat on the bed with her mouth still slightly opened as she was stopped mid sentence and she frowned.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to her self before dropping back unto the bed and gave a great big sigh.

Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the bathroom. He loved to make her feel uncomfortable! He had made sure he had shocked the hell out of her before he left. He smirked. For some reason, he loved to see the way she played nervously with her fingers and how the blush spread across her face quickly. I love to make her suffer like that. A smirk came to his lips again as he thought of another way to silently torture her and it was sure to make her probably pass out.

He quickly took a shower and wrapped a towel around himself before looking out into the hall and walked to the room. He quickly opened the door and closed it with his back turned to her. But no doubt, he could already guess the expression on her face.

He turned around to see a shocked Hinata staring wildly at him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"S-s-s-s-Sasuke-k-k-kun?" she asked as she stared at him. She had been laying back on the bed when he came in and she tilted her head up and look to see who it was but when she saw him close the door wearing **nothing** but a small towel wrapped around his waist. She almost fainted. **Almost**.

She sat quietly as he turned and looked at her as if she where just another one of his casual friends and he put his clothes out on dresser to air out. She sat with her eyes open and a blush fixed on her face as she glanced around wildly.

"Uh…" she softly said as she fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Did you say something Hinata?" She heard Sasuke ask but she quickly shook her head and began fidgeting with her fingers. She tried to keep he gaze off of him but for some reason, she want to look back up. She fought with her self before she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip. When she did open her eyes, she looked up.

She gasped as she saw him standing in front of her. He had a perfectly toned stomach. She could see the muscles flexing under his skin as his big hands stayed at her side before she saw one of them move up ward towards her face. Her blush deepened to a blistering crimson and she gnawed on her lower lip mercilessly.

"Hinata?" she heard him call her but her eyes where glued to his chest. Just as she was about to look back down she felt his hand under her chin. "Hinata?" he asked again as he lifted her gaze. He stared into her soft lavender orbs. Her heart stopped for a moment as he looked down at her and she looked up at him. Her mouth slightly opened in 'aw'.

His thick black hair had tiny droplets of water that seemed to make him look as though he was shimmering and his eyes were the usual onyx color but they shone a little differently tonight. She felt him lift her chin higher and she felt her self being gently lifted from the bed. It was as if he were some cruel magician who had put a spell on her.

She felt her self stand up on wobbly legs as she kept her gaze locked with his. She saw his eyes twinkle then his lip twitched as it curved into a smirk. He pulled her chin closer till she could feel his breath on her face. He kept moving it closer and she felt her eyes get heavy as she closed them she felt his warm lips on hers. She was sure she was under some kind of spell now. His lips pressed against hers as his free arm wrapped around her waist and the one under her chin moved to cup her cheek. His skin felt cool compared to her scorching skin. Undoubtedly, he had a cold shower. She felt him press her against his cool chest as his lips slightly parted to ask for entrance into her mouth. She obediently opened for him and gasped as his warm tongue pushed against hers. She timidly pushed back slightly and heard him growl low in his throat. She kept her eyes closed as he ruthlessly ravaged her mouth and her legs began to go weak. Her legs finally gave out and she felt her self begin to slide to the ground but just as her lips slipped from his she felt him tighten his grip on her and pulled her back up. She whimpered as she felt his warm lips connect with the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her hands lopped around his neck for support and she felt her fingers begin to play with the short strands of hair at the back of his neck. He groaned and his free had slid around her slim waist and began to rub her back. With each rub her black sweater moved further up until his hand made full contact with the warm skin on her lower back. He continued to rub her lower back softly. His fingers ran across her skin and sent a tingling feeling up all over her body. He ran a finger along her spin and she groaned. His hand moved more higher on her back. Gently massaging as he reclaimed her lips. His hand ran over the smooth fabric that she used to bind her chest and his brows came together. He'd have to get rid of that some time. **Soon**.

He felt her nip his lip softly and he pulled back. He looked into her eyes once more before letting her go. She looked up at him with confusion.

"You can go and have your shower now." he said emotionlessly.

She nodded obediently, grabbed her bag and left the room.

As she left, Sasuke sighed deeply on the bed and sat down. He ran a hand through his wet hair and stared at the ground.

They where pretty much already almost done with his plan and then they would go back to Konoha. He had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to have some kind of contact with her when they got back.

He walked over to his clothes and pulled them on. They were just making out and he was already hard. He frowned. There was no way he was going to sleep with her tonight. He might do something that she wasn't ready for. Yes, her.

He was quiet sure he was ready for her. And he was now sure that he wanted her badly.

He had come back into the room with only the intent to make her blush and run from the room. But after seeing the way she stared up at him in 'aw' as though he was some sort of god sent from the heaven, he could help but want to kiss her. She was so naïve but yet, he kind of liked that about her.

He had no doubt that she was very much different from the other girls in his village. She was unique. And he wanted her.

He was brought back from his thought as she re-entered the room. She had finished taking her shower and she had a towel wrapped around her head to try and dry it. She pulled off the towel to expose her semi-dry hair and she dropped her bag on the dresser and moved to the bed with a blush on her face. Sasuke got up and moved to his bag and grabbed his matt and spread it out.

He turned to see Hinata's brows drawn together in confusion.

"You sleep on the bed tonight." He said and without another word he flicked out the lights and lay down.

She just pulled the covers over herself and turned her back to him. She'd see what happened tomorrow.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ok. Another Chappie. Please review! It's that little button over there! Click it or I will send my giant army of man-eating panda bears after you! =)


	7. Game over

Hey, Thanks for all the reviews again. I really appreciate it. Although I wont be able to update much for the next few weeks, I hope the reviews keep coming. Also, some one asked me to put a lemon in the story, well, a real one will come like in the next 2 chapters when they go back to Konoha but until then, this should hold you.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_Hinata shivered as she glimpsed down at the dark hair male lying on the ground only a few feet away. 'What had happened before?' she asked her self repeatedly. She shivered again as images of the kiss filtered through her mind. She felt her eyes go heavy but she fought and kept them open for a bit more. _

_After he had insisted they sleep together, at first she was shocked, then after that heated moment, she was little bit more open to the idea but then he decided to sleep on the ground so suddenly. Did he think she was __**that**__ bad of a kisser? _

_She frowned as her thoughts continued. Maybe he was just a little… um… what was the word… oh yea, horny. Hinata blushed to herself at the thought. She yawned and turned to face the wall. Maybe then she could go to sleep. She slowly lowered her eyes as sleep over took her. She lay there for only 5 minutes before she felt a weight press down on the bed. And first she though she had dreamt it, but then when she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone's warm breath on her back, she blushed and spun around quickly._

_Sasuke lay on the bed with her. His dark hair scattered across his pale cheek. She blushed even more and tried to push the hand away but he only growled and Hinata whimpered and instantly went limp. She frowned at Sasuke as she felt his arms tighten and pulled her even closer. They weren't supposed to be doing this._

_She tried again to push him away but he just growled again angrily and pressed her full body against his. One of his arms moved down to her lower back before tightening again. Her chest and pelvic bone where now pressed against his. Her eyes opened wide for a moment in shock before settling with a worried glance. _

_She was pretty sure this was going to end badly if she tried pushing away and he wouldn't let her go. She drew her brows against each other as she felt something hard against her thigh. She managed to wiggle out a little way and tried to press her hand to see if Sasuke had a kunai in his pocket or something. _

_She finally managed to pass her hands between the two bodies and wrapped her finger against the hard long object. She tried to pull it a little but it didn't move. She frowned as she tried to imagine what it could be. She ran her fingers along it and passed it over the tip to try and feel the pointy tip of a kunai, but it was round. It was also very warm. _

_Her frown deepened as she tried to imagine what is was. She ran her hand over the tip a few more time before gripping it again. _

_It was long, hard, thick, hot and had a round tip. She couldn't think of any weapon that fit the description. She felt further down the 'thing' and frowned… was that a leg? What the hell… wait… was that a …_

_Her cheeks burned a bright crimson as the realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened in a gasped. Then suddenly the hand grabbed her waist and she was spun until she found her self pinned beneath the dark hair Uchiha. It was a weapon all right. _

_She whimpered as she looked up and saw his dark eyes gleaming. His face quickly lowered and capture her lips in an erotically heart lifting kiss. When he finally pulled away, she was left breathless and panting._

_His lips instantly went down to her neck and she gasped and whimpered his name. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_She felt him smirk against her neck and she wiggled a little but this caused him to moan and press his hard erection against her thigh harder. _

_His hand moved quickly up her shirt and soon she felt the dark fabric being pulled from her skin. She shivered as the cool air tickled her skin but soon she felt warm skin replace it. She gasped. 'NO' she thought frantically. 'Your not ready for this! You don't even know if he loves you!' _

_She squeezed her eyes together tightly before putting her hands on his warm muscled chest and tried to push away. Instantly she felt her hands being pushed up and over her head and one of his hands gripped both of her wrists. _

_She whimpered again as his other hand gripped the wrapping around her chest and tore them off. His dark eyes seemed to swallow in the sight of her wonderfully developed chest. He smirked and looked into her eyes before lowering his head and capturing one of her pink nipples into his mouth. _

_She gasped as his warm mouth covered her nipple and his moist hot tongue began circling then erotically. She arched her back to him as his head continued the maddening torture. Soon she found her self wiggling and gasping in pleasure as his mouth moved to her other nipple. _

_Her eyes squeezed closed as she arched again and moaned in pleasure. Now, all thoughts where gone to her. She barely felt it as his hand left hers and he pulled her black pants down and off. Followed by the rest of his clothes, he pressed back down on her practically naked body and she felt the tip of his pulsing member push at the entrance of her core. The thin peace of black fabric was now his only barrier. _

_She felt as his fingers moved down to the fabric and began playing with the small waistband. His lips captured hers again as he ran a finger from the waistband to her very core. She felt his finger stroke through the thin fabric and almost screamed in pleasure. She shivered frantically as she clawed at his back. _

_His finger stroked a few more times as she felt her self become more and more wet. Then his fingers stroked again, but this time the thin fabric was gone. He stroked her soft, wet core and she shuddered. _

"_Sasuke!" she moaned frantically. _

_His finger stroked again and pressed at her entrance and she shivered. She was now mad with need. _

_She wiggled frantically. As she moved her hand down to his and wrapped her legs around him. She grabbed his hand and pressed harder. She whimpered and he pulled his hand away. This time she felt the tip of his 'weapon' run along her wet opening. She moaned and pushed it against him. _

_He groaned long and hard before lifting his head to look at her. _

"_This will hurt." He said huskily. Knowing what he was talking about, she nodded and gripped him again. Pushing him a little inside her. _

_He shuttered as she arched to him and took a little more off him. She felt him push a little more before her looked up at her again. Knowing what was going to happen, she nodded again and pushed her self hard down on him. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut as pain washed though her and she bit her lip. She bit down harder as he moved a little bit more into her and soon she tasted blood. _

_She opened her tear filled eyes to find him looking down at her with his brows drew. She whipped a tear as it escaped before nodding to say she was okay. _

_He rested his forehead against hers as he pushed the rest of him inside. This time she gasped and shuddered again as the pain was quickly being replaced by pleasure. He groaned as she tightened around him. He slowly began to pull out then as his got half way out, he pushed back in. She felt each thrust send a wave a pleasure through her as she whimpered his name over and over again. _

_Her nails scratched into his bare back as she felt her self begin to go over the edge. Sasuke gave one last hard thrust before they both moaned each other's name._

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What the…"

Hinata's eyes flew open as she sprang up to a sitting position. The massive rushes of blood made her instantly dizzy and she fell back on to the pillow with her eyes squeezed shut.

She finally opened her eyes again and sat up more slowly. She came face to face with the very same Uchiha. He had moved from his mat on the ground and was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her strangely.

'It was a dream!' she mentally gasped as she looked back over to the emotionless face of the Uchiha.

"What where you calling me for?" he asked with a monotone.

She drew her brows as she thought. 'I must have been calling him while I was dreaming!'

Her cheeks stained a deep crimson that seemed to leak out into the rest of her face.

"Oh, u-u-u-u-u-um I-in my d-d-d-d-dream… um, I-I-I w-was c-c-calling y-you… um, I'M SORRY!" she finally managed to yell before spinning around quickly and pulling the sheets up to her face.

Sasuke couldn't hold it any more. His lips twitched upward before finally settling in a smirk. He had been lying on the ground, replaying the earlier events in his mine when he swore he heard her whisper his name. Wondering if he hand heard it or imagined it, he sat up and leaned towards her a little with and eyebrow raised. Then he saw her shiver. He rolled his eyes and was about to turn away when he heard her call his name a little louder.

He eyed her suspiciously as he sat still. She went still for a moment and he decided she was probably dreaming. He laid back and put his hands under his head. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard a whimper and saw her grip the sheet then, to his utter surprise, she moaned!

He jerked his head back at the surprising act and banged his head to the floor. He groaned as he rubbed his head the he saw her shiver again and moaned his name.

This time he was truly shocked again. What exactly was she dreaming off?

He leaned closer to her face and looked at her. She gasped this time and pulled at the sheet covering her while arching her self.

He felt the blood immediately rush to his groin. This was become one of the most erotic moments in his life.

"What the hell?" he asked him self as she groaned his name again.

He was defiantly get turned on by her now.

He saw her shiver and saw her gasp the sheet again. Now he was so close that he felt her warm breath spread across his face. He shook his head before pulling back.

'No Uchiha' he yelled at him self. 'God damn it!' he cursed before turned his head.

He stayed there staring at the ground for a few moments as she tossed and turned on the bed behind him. Finally she gave a gasp before practically screaming / moaning his name. He quickly turned his head back to her as she shot up from the bed.

"What the…" he began but stopped.

He watched as she quickly went back down then stayed still for a second before slowly getting back up again.

She quickly turned about and came face to face with him. She sat for a moment not moving or saying anything so he hide the smirk on his lips before he ask,

"What were you calling me for?"

He watched as the play of emotions crossed her face. She thought first, then when she realized she blushed as dark as she could before quickly stuttering.

"Oh, u-u-u-u-u-um I-in my d-d-d-d-dream… um, I-I-I w-was c-c-calling y-you… um, I'M SORRY!"

He almost smirked as he got the response he was expecting. He watched as she quickly spun around and pulled the sheets up to her chin and he smirked.

He stayed still for a moment before finally turning back around and laid down. He would have tried to sleep but he was so turned on at the moment that he thought he wouldn't sleep for a few days.

He groaned as he turned over and closed his eyes. Since he couldn't sleep. He would at least rest his eyes a little.

A knocking sounded at the door and Sasuke was up in a flash. He was still awake and the distance between him and Hinata was driving him mad. He crossed the small room and pulled open the door to reveal a very awake Riko.

"Sasuke-kun, I think the Hokage is coming to." She said quickly and Sasuke nodded before closing the door and turning to Hinata.

"Hinata get up. The Hokage is-"

"Y-y-yes, i-i heard." She said as she sat at.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. He took one more look at her before nodding and walking out the door.

He walked down the narrow hall again and walked into the bigger room. He made his way over to where Riko who was standing over the Hokage.

She turned around when she heard his footsteps and nodded.

He looked down at the limp figure of the rock village's great rock leader and almost laughed. The man looked as weak and vulnerable as a young child.

"He's awake but he still doesn't have the use of much of his body. If we took him back now in such a weak state those bastards would surely kill him along with us. If only he was stronger."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"What do you mean?"

"I just explained the first part of my plan. For my second part." He stopped and looked at Hinata who came in and stood next to Riko.

"For my next part." He repeated. "Hinata, you will transform into the Hokage. Now that he can talk. Question him about his behavior and few personally question in case they might need proof." He said and pointed at Hinata.

"Riko, you will stay here with the Hokage. By tomorrow he should be completely better. But for now, we need to buy so time. It won't be long before they find us."

Riko nodded but asked. "What about you?"

Sasuke lowered his head and continued. "I will go as my self. They will think it's weird that we rescued him but didn't come back with him and if we are found out, Hinata would have a better chance with two of us."

Riko nodded and the well thought through plan. 'Was he some kind of genius or something?' she thought to herself. She dropped the thought and turned to Hinata. "Come on. I'll help you get set."

Hinata nodded and they both turned to the room.

Sasuke watched as the two disappeared down the corridor and turned to the Hokage. He might as well question him for Hinata and fill her in on their way back to the village.

"Hokage-Sama" he said and bowed to the man in the bed.

The man slowly opened his wrinkled eyes. Sasuke figured him to be around 60 or so. His dark gray hair and thinned at the top and large age spots could be seen down his neck.

"You must be the young man who thought of that plan to get me out." He said softly.

"Yes sir"

"Good plan. But I like the second part better."

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Sir, if you heard the plan then you must know the information I have to ask you."

"Yes. Yes I do." The Hokage paused before continuing with a sigh. "My name is Hikarashi Obitu. I've been the Hokage for 35 years. I am 63 years old. I have one daughter. Her name is Mizuki. She is 32 and is married to a young man named Ryu Teraha. I have two grand children. Sanji, 12 and Sanku, 10. Both boys and both have dark brown hair and soft golden eyes like their mother, my daughter. My wife has passed away 2 years ago. They won't question you about her though. And i don't think they will question you anything else about me."

Sasuke nodded and he recorded what he said to memory.

"Don't do anything for the day. Leave Nobu and Susumu to me. After they have confirmed you are me. Go to your room. Don't eat or drink anything. They might try and poison you. Stay with the girl at all coasts." The Hokage added in a weak voice before falling back onto the bed.

Sasuke nodded.

"And take this" the Hokage weakly pulled a ring off his finger and handed it to Hinata. It is my seal and I always have it."

Sasuke nodded and took the ring.

Hinata hooked the black kunai holder on her bare leg under the clean Hokage robe. She arranged the headdress as Riko fixed her shoes.

"There." She said and stood up when it was finished. Hinata gave her a weak smile before looking at the ground.

"Hey Hinata?" Riko said softly.

"Yea."

"Are you and Sasuke like…" she made a small hand sign by wrapping her pointing finger and middle finger together.

Hinata blushed as she realized that it meant boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Um, N-n-no." she said softly.

"Oh…well do you like him?"

"Yea…No… Kinda…" Hinata blushed at her response.

Riko just smiled and replied. "Oh I see." And gave her a knowing wink. "I hope every thing works out between you two if we make it out of this unharmed."

Hinata blushed and looked down as they made their way out of the room.

She came in to the big room again and Sasuke got up.

"I have all the information."

"Ok" she said and waved at Riko.

Sasuke turned and nodded. "Remember, as soon as he is well and rested."

Riko nodded.

Hinata looked at the Hokage and clapped her hands together and uttering the transformation Jitsu.

Hinata walked up the large staircase and pushed open the door to the Hokage's office. Sasuke led the way in and whisper. "You have to not stutter." Hinata nodded slightly. She looked up to see the wide eyed and surprised Nobu sitting at the desk. Hinata almost laughed at the look on the man's face.

Looked as if he had seen a ghost or something. His face seemed to automatically drain of all color as his brows drew together and eyes widened as far as they could go.

Hinata moved to the center of the room and raised her head a little to show her power.

"Nobu." She said simply.

Nobu instantly jumped off his chair and ran around the desk to plop on his knees bowing to her.

"Hokage-sama! I am so sorry! It wasn't my fault! Those bastards in Susumo's gang must have had me under some kind of a Jitsu! I had no con-"

"Nobu"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Shut Up"

She glanced across after this and saw the pleased smirk that fell across Sasuke's lips before turning back.

"Nobu. You have disgraced this country."

"But Hokage-Sa-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Nobu whimpered and lowered his head.

"Sasuke. Go and get some guards. Nobu will be taken under custody until further notice."

Sasuke bowed before leaving the room.

She glanced down at Nobu in disgust. How can a man be so cruel?

"Get up Nobu" she said simply.

Nobu quickly got up but kept his head down.

Hinata began to walk behind the desk when suddenly Nobu made a sudden movement. She whirled quickly, just in time to miss a kunai, and through one back on instinct.

Surprised, Nobu tried to move but the kunai hit him in the shoulder and he fell to a bundled on the ground.

Hinata moved forward and stood still. He wasn't going anywhere.

Finally Sasuke came in and Nobu was taken in to custody.

They'd have to leave his fate to the Hokage.

She immediately set masses of search parties to track down Susumo's gang before leaving it to the head of security and they moved back to the tree.

"Thank you" came the weak voice of the Hokage as they told him what happened. It had gone even more smoothly than planned.

Sasuke stood up at the Hokage's feet as Riko cleaned his forehead. They couldn't stay here much longer. I was the Rock Village's problem to handle now.

"We have completed our mission. We must leave soon." He said in his usual monotone.

"I understand. Please, at least stay the night." Riko said.

The Hokage slowly nodded in agreement. "You have done so much for our village. We thank you. Your payment will be sent to your village tomorrow."

Hinata and Sasuke nodded before glancing at one another.

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he turned to go to their room. He heard Hinata following shortly after.

The faster they got out of the middle of this, the better.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ok. Another chappy down. Sorry for the wait and i feel as though i rushed the ending, but is ok. But now things are going to move along a lot better for Hinata and Sasuke. Depending on how certain other people feel about it. Don't worry. The twists don't stop here! Just keep posted!

Lub Ya'll!

-Jade


	8. Home coming

Hey guys! Gosh! Yes, it has been AWHILE! Hopefully I get to update a little sooner now! Any way, most of you most be shaking with anticipation to see what would happen between to lovely couple so without further ado, Here's the chapter!

P.s- Thanks SOOOOO much for all the reviews guys! I love em! They are like my food! The more you feed me the more I write so keep em coming! LOVE AND PEACE! –Jade

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked quietly a few inches away from him and stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She could feel him as he glanced over at her now and again but she tried to keep her gaze away from him. They had left since early in the morning, saying their goodbyes and promises to visit again some time soon. They had only stopped to rest once since they began. That felt like hours ago as she look up at the sky and saw the nearing of sun set. She sighed softly and glanced up, at the same moment Sasuke looked down. He stared at her for a little bit before finally stopping.

"We can spend the night here." He murmured and began to walk into the woods a little to find a suitable spot. He finally stopped in a small clearing and motion for her to pick a spot. She walked over to a tree and dropped her bag against the trunk.

"I'll find some water." She said softly and began to move away.

"Hn." He said and began picking up sticks and piling them in the center of the clearing for a small fire.

She walked away, slightly glad to be alone for a moment. She was walking for only a short amount of time when she realized she'd forgotten the water bottles at the camp. She sighed and mentally slapped her self and started back. She was stopped though as she entered the clearing and saw a shirtless Sasuke sitting on the ground before a small fire rewinding his bandages.

His smooth tan skin seemed to be glistening in the light of the now setting sun. She found her self being drawn over to him but resisted and walked through the remaining clusters of bush to stop in the clearing. She blushed as he looked up at her and raised a brow.

"I-i-i-I forgot t-t-the water b-bottle" she stammered and blushed more as she reach over and picked up hers. She watched as he got up and went to his bag to take his out before walking back over and handing it to her. There hands touch for a moment as he handed to the bottle to her and quietly gasped before blushing again and leaving the clearing as fast as she was able to.

She sighed as she walked back along the path she had taken before until she found the small river. She filled the bottles quickly and put them down next to her she sat and took off her shoes. It felt good to soak her feet in the cool water after walking all day.

She sighed again as she leaned back on her hand and looked up and the golden sky through a break in the trees. The light from the now fully set sun was streaming up still in rays as it lithe some of the clouds turning then a soft shade of pink. She smiled as a flock of birds flew across the opening.

She couldn't help it when her mind ran back to the dark haired boy awaiting her in the clearing. She had her doubts about what would happen when they got home.

'Would he still want to see me?' her conscious asked but she couldn't answer.

She squeezed her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before pulling her feet out and letting them dry a bit before putting back on her shoes.

She walked back to the clearing quietly but stopped when she entered. Sasuke wasn't there but his stuff was still on the ground beside the fire. She put down his water bottle next to his stuff and activated her Byakugan. She spotted him almost fifty feet away trapping a rabbit.

She deactivated it as she sat down at the base of the tree trunk and waited for him to return. Her eyes ran over his stuff as she let her eyes roam over the clearing. He didn't look like he ever brought much on a mission. His pack seemed big enough to hold a change of clothes, his weapons and a bit of food. It looked like a strong bag though. Able to wit stand the hardships of a ninja. She smiled as she imagined the contents of the bag. A pair of pink heart boxers flashed through her mind and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

She looked up to the familier husky male voice and blushed.

"Nothing." She replied quietly.

"Hn." He breathed as he down next to the fire. "I brought some for us to eat."

She looked up slightly and saw the rabbit already being roasted over the fire. She smiled at his consideration for skinning and gutting it before he came back to came.

"T-Thanks." She smiled and looked at the flames.

They both sat quietly staring at the fire as the now darkened sky started to brighten as the moon and stars came to view above them. Hinata sighed as she gazed up at the seemingly twinkling stars and let a smile ghost her lips.

Maybe after they returned to the village he would want to see again. She didn't want to get her hope up so she quickly dismissed the idea and looked back down as she saw Sasuke finally pull the now delicious smelling rabbit from the flames. He pulled a small knife from his pocket and cut off cuts of meat and passed it a small napkin.

"Hn." He replied and cut of some pieces for him self before putting the rabbit back near the fire to keep it warm.

They ate quietly as stared up at the sky. Her mind ran to the fact that they could both barely speak but it never felt awkward. She was glad that he didn't talk much. She had gotten used to the constant rambling of Kiba but preferred to be quieter while the Shino's quiet normally became awkward as he didn't speak or move an inch and she had to keep quietly activate her Byakugan to make sure his heart was still beating then suffer having to see the nest within his body. A shiver ran up her spin at the memory and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Are you cold?" she heard Sasuke's voice break through her thoughts.

"No… maybe a little." She smiled warily.

"Move closer to the fire." He said quietly and pulled a blanket from his pack and tossed it at her.

Hinata caught the blanket and smiled as another blush crossed her face.

"T-t-t-t-thank you." She mumbled as she scooted closer to the fire and wrapped it around her.

"We should get some rest soon. Hopefully we'll get back to the village tomorrow." He said without looking away from the fire.

"Ok." Hinata smiled as she fought a yawn. She couldn't help but hope that possibly he would want to keep seeing her after the mission was done.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke glanced to his side as they stood in front the Hokage giving their report. They had woken at dawn and walked back to the village and made it back half through the afternoon.

"I received a message from the village leader earlier today explaining just what you described. I must say, I am very pleased. You two obviously must make quiet a team. He sent his regards."

"Thank you." Sasuke and Hinata replied together.

"If I had known it would have been so tricky, I would have sent in Asuma and Kakashi." She sighed as she closed the mission file and put it aside.

"Never the less, good job! You two are dismissed!" she smiled.

They both bowed and turned to leave the room. They walked down the hall together and exited the building. He frowned as he saw Hinata blush a little and hesitated as they stood by the door.

"Which w-way is your house?" she asked innocently.

He pointed his finger down left and down the road, towards the edge of the village. He looked down to see a smile ghost her lips.

"Mine too." She smiled then stepped down and started walking. Sasuke felt a smile spread on his face and quickly hide it. He didn't think they lived so close together.

They walked quietly down the road together as he looked at the people walking to and from stores and houses. He felt his eye twitch as he saw a the ramen stand off to the left. To his wonder, he didn't see the orange suit at the counter as normally but instead he saw Akamaru sitting on the floor next to what appeared to be Kiba. The dog spotted and barked happily and ran forward and stopped next to Hinata.

Hinata gasped when she felt the furry beast rub against her and giggled when she realize who it was.

"Hi silly." She smiled and bent over to rub his head.

Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth pull as he saw the dog lick her happily on the face. He watched as she gave him a hug and his eyes couldn't help it when he captured the view of her perfectly rounded ass pushing back towards him as the dog jumped a little and pushed her back. His vision was broken when he heard Kiba laugh and walk forward. He didn't miss the sly smile he sent him before turning to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! How did the mission go?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"Good thanks." She smiled as Akamaru came forward once again and stood on his hind legs attempting to lick her face again. Hinata was caught by surprise and stumbled backwards.

Sasuke saw what happened and opened his arms and caught her before she could fall and hurt her self. He smirked as he imagined the look on her face as she realized who was holding her. He looked down at her as he saw her look up at him with a bright red face.

"S-s-s-sorry!!!" she squeaked and tried to stand up slipped and fell back into his arm again. This time she was facing him. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that took over his face. He looked down at her face as she stared up at him and smiled. He had the urge to lean down and kiss her again but stopped when he heard Kiba break out into a thunderous bout of laughter. He glanced up at him as he felt Hinata pull away and fidget. He didn't need to look at Hinata to know there was a blush plastered on her face.

She stood properly and fidgeted with her fingers as Kiba walked forward and pat her on the back.

"I'm going home." Sasuke mumbled and turned and started walking down the road.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata stared after Sasuke as he walked away. Her heart was hammering in her chest but she tried to hide the effect he had on her.

"Hinata?" she heard Kiba's voice break through.

"Huh?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea. I just need some rest." She sighed. "I think I'm going to go home."

"I'll walk you home." Kiba smiled.

Hinata smiled as she nodded in thanks and they started down the road. They walked in silence for a while as Hinata looked off to the side at the stores lining the road. Idly she wondered which apartment Sasuke lived in but tossed it aside as she almost stumbled.

"Hinata can I ask you something?"

She turned to look at Kiba as she looked at him curiously.

"Ok."

"Are you and Sasuke…. Dating or thing?"

Hinata faught the blush that took over her face as she fidgeted with her fingers again.

"N-n-no!" she squeaked and looked away.

"Do you like him?" 

"Well…… yea…." She sighed. She glanced over at him. She saw the large smile spread across his lips.

"Something happened on your mission didn't it?" Kiba smirked.

"N-n-n-no!!!!!!" Hinata squeaked and blushed.

"You're such a bad liar Hina!"

Hinata blushed more and they left the last of the village buildings and started along the dirt road leading to the Hyuuga compound.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Kiba smirked with a wink.

Hinata groaned and ran her hand over her face as she walked quietly. She sighed as they got to the gate of the compound and solemnly look at the two guards at the entrance.

"Miss Hyuuga!" they acknowledged as they bowed.

Hinata turned to Kiba as he kept the smirk on his face and eyed her funny.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" he smirked and held up his hands. "We've got to meet up some time to train together like old times."

"That would be cool." Hinata smiled.

"Just let me know when ever you're up for it!"

"Ok I defiantly will." She smiled as she waved goodbye.

She watched as he waved back as he and Akamaru started heading back up the road. She sighed as she walked through the gate and down the path the main house.

As she came to the front door she eyed the area speculatively. She didn't want to run in her father after their last episode just before she left. It had been even more awful that Sasuke had to be there to witness it.

She tiptoed silently down the all as she peered around corners to make sure no one was their. She had almost made it to her room when she heard some one call her name. She groaned quietly as she turned to see her little sister walking down the hallway.

"Hanabi." She smiled.

Her sister walked up and looked at her warily.

"Your mission is over?"

"Yes."

"I see. Father will be glad to hear."

Without another word she turned and left. Hinata sighed as she quickly walked the rest of the way to her room and shut the door behind her. She really wanted to be left alone at the moment. And she really didn't want to be in this house. The thought of getting an apartment crossed her mind as she dropped her bag on her bed and sat down next to it. She was defiantly old enough and due to the fact that she had years of money from missions saved up she was sure she could buy a nice one some where on the out skirts of town. The only issue was her father. By birth she had unfortunately become the heir to the clan and this entitled certain obligations in the house such as having to actually live their. But she really didn't want to.

She sighed as she stared pulling her stuff out of her bag and putting them away. An idea hit her as she cleaned her kunais and put them in her weapons drawer. Maybe if she could convince her father that her being released into the real world would cause her to grow up. She was at the age that he could hand the clan over but as he was in very good health the need would not arise for him to do so any time soon. He might be more that happy to get the girl out of his hair for a few years.

She sighed at her own foolishness. She knew he would never agree to such a thing. The Hyuuga genes where to important. He could risk letting one of the clan bridge off and have an enemy capture them to test their sight and learn their weaknesses. The only way she could get out was by marriage. If she married the leader of another clan, that man would have the right to choose if he want to run bother clans or if he chose to leave this clan in the hands of the second in line but she knew any of the surrounding lords would never agree to give up the Hyuuga clan. She would be stuck here for ever.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke laid across his coach quietly and threw his arms behind his head. He gazed at the ceiling as the dim light of the setting sun filtered through his glass windows. The sound of the bustling street bellow drifted up to his ears and he grimaced.

His mind ran on to the raven hair angel he had left on the street earlier. Her soft lavender eyes and porcelain skin seemed to be branded to his eye lids. He frowned and pushed her image from his head. Why was he thinking about her?

He broke out of his thoughts as the darkness started to take over. He stood up and moved to his bathroom to take a shower. Tomorrow he would go look for a better apartment. Hopefully some where quieter and out of the bustling town and somewhere less noticeable.

He picked up his towel and moved to the bathroom in the dark. He didn't want any one to know he was at home. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto and the Pink haired menace to come over. They always had issues when it came time to leave which was normally five minutes after they arrived. He smirked at the thought as he turned the water and stepped in.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata sat at her window looking down at the flowers as she heard some one coming down the hall to her room. She activated her Byakugan to see who it was. She recognized the chakra flows as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in Sanji." She said calmly.

She watched as Sanji entered and walked over to her with a solemn look on his face.

"You are being summoned for dinner." He said calmly.

"Please tell my father I am not feeling well and please beg pardon as I wish to stay in my room."

"Hinata…" Sanji sighed. "You can't hide from him forever."

"I know." She sighed and glanced back out the window.

"Hinata… you have duty. You can't let down your clan."

"I know." She said pained as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll tell him tonight but I can't keep making excuses for you."

She sighed as she felt his hand pat her shoulder.

"Hinata, maybe you'll be the change this clan needs." He sighed and left the room.

Hinata waited for the door to close and she heard his foot step disappear before she moved to her closest and pulled on her now clean black jacket and a kunai before throwing her self out her window.

She needed some where quiet to think. The only place she could think of was the bench by the water where she had first saw Sasuke. She landed softly below her window and looked around for any guards. She spotted one walking along the fence and tried to hide behind a tree. If his Byakugan was activated and he looked that way she would be caught instantly. She looked down and spotted a pebble. She grinned as she picked it up and pelted it as far away from her a possible. She heard the quick thumb as it hit a tree near the guard and ran quickly over the fence. She smiled as the guard saw nothing and continued walking.

She moved as quickly as she could away from the compound and through the park until she got to the small path and stopped. She activated her Byakugan to make sure no one was around before moving into the clearing and sat quietly across the bench and stared up at the sky.

The quiet trickling of the water helped her clear her mind as she focused on patterns in the stars. She smiled as she found a pattern of an H. She continued staring until she came across a pattern that looked like an S and frowned. It reminded her of Sasuke.

She really hoped she would be able to see him again some time. Her mind ran to the kiss they had shared the night they freed Hokage of the rock village and a shiver ran down her spin. The memory seemed so vivid to her. She could almost feel his warm lips pressing on her own, his warm hand sliding effortless against her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the remained of the memory and kept her eyes closed

She tried to calm her self and relaxed her mind and evened her breathing. She could feel herself drift for a moment before she was over come with exhaustion.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Well that's the newest chapter! REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!! Hahaha just kidding. You won't die but I can't promise anything. =D Any way! Much Lub! -Jade


	9. Ghost of your self

Hey guys, It's me again! I've finally got my plot straight and I'm glad to publish my 9th chapter of Midnight Mist! I decided to start putting in a bit more SasuHina moments cause I want their relationship to grow along with the plot so I hope you like it!!!!

Without further a due, here it is!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Hinata?"

She groaned as she turned away from the blinding light that seemed to break through the haze.

"HINATA!" she heard the voice more frantically calling her name.

She groaned as she sat up and looked around. It was day. And she was still on the bench in the small clearing.

"What?" she moaned and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She spotted Tenten standing a few feet from her. She looked terrified. Hinata abruptly stood up and walked over to her.

"Your family was so worried!" She saw Tenten sigh as she walked to meet Hinata and held onto her arm. "The called a search party when they didn't find you in your room last night."

Hinata nearly choked as she inhaled.

"What?!" She hadn't realized she had spent all night on the bench. She frowned as she started walking out of the clearing. They had barely made it out when she heard someone come up from behind her.

"Where the hell were you!?!?"

She spun around to look her cousin. The glare he sent her almost froze her on the spot. She frowned again and lowered her gaze. She could tell he was furious with her.

"I-i-I'm sorry." She whispered out. She knew he was pissed. She knew what he was going to do. She braced herself for the assault on her mentality.

She hadn't expected the reaction he did take though. One minute she was standing on the ground then in the blink of an eye she was in a bone crushing embrace.

"Your father will kill you when we get back." She heard him sigh against the side of her face.

She frowned and pushed away.

"I was fine Neji. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self." She frowned at him.

"What ever." He said gruffly before grabbing her hand and starting to pull her towards the mansion. He didn't utter a word until they got back. She could tell he just wanted to get her back into the compound as soon a possible before her father went into a rage. She kept the frown plastered on her face until she stood outside her fathers study before she forced a serene expression and glanced at Neji.

"You have to go in and explain." He nodded with a frown on his own face.

"I know." She sighed.

She didn't want him to say anything else then. She knew her father was expecting her. He wasn't the head of the clan for nothing. Her knuckles had barely touched the door when she heard the gruff voice on the other side.

"Enter."

She bowed her head and walked in. She saw her father standing by the book shelf with his back turned to her. She felt a shiver run down her spin as she stood just behind him.

"Father." She said quietly as bowed her head again. She kept her head down as he turned to look up. She was afraid to see the expression on his face.

It was a long minute before he started to speak.

"Where were you last night?" he demanded in a voice that was cold and hard.

"I fell asleep-p in the park."

"Don't lie to me!!" he near shouted.

She felt her eyes starting to water but blinked away the tears.

"It is the truth father. Neji and Tenten found me there this morning."

"Do you realize how bad this looks for my clan!? You have spitefully shamed the Hyuuga name!"

She felt the words hit her with a sting right in the heart. She squeezed her eyes closed quickly before finally looking up at her father. She could stop the glimmer of hope that perhaps her father had been concerned about her safety. She was wrong. He stared down at her as cool and hard as his voice seemed to be.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she lowered her head again.

"Sorry?! SORRY?! You worthless, spiteful girl! You are unworthy to be the heir of this clan! Perhaps someone should have killed you out there! It would have been a favor as Hanabi would be able to take over the clan!" he fumed. "But I could never let that happen."

She caught her breath. Maybe this was a glimmer of care. She looked up at him hopefully.

"We cannot allow your body to go into the hands of those who want to destroy us. They would find our weaknesses."

Her disappointment was written on her face as she dropped her head again.

"You will remove your self from my sight for the next 2 weeks if you value your life." She heard him continue. "You will tarnish the Hyuuga name Hinata. You will not let this happen again or I will personally throttle you my self!"

"Yes father." She muttered before leaving the room. She had barely glanced up to see Neji and Tenten standing down the hall and passed her a worried look. She turned quickly in the opposite direction and headed for her room.

She was relieved when she walked quickly into her room and shut the door behind her. She felt as though someone had stabbed her through the heart. She gasped as the tears she had fought to keep in finally spilled and she slid to the floor with her back against the door. She couldn't stop now. She felt her self start to hiccup but she still couldn't stop.

She had almost missed it. She heard a faint whisper of a breeze hit her and she glanced up to her window. She felt her breath intake. Sasuke was stooped in her window sill with a frown. She saw his expression change for a fraction of a moment and he started to step inside then stopped, frowned again the disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

She couldn't move now. She felt her self continue to cry but now she felt detached. As if her mind and body weren't joined. She felt the pain slowly start to fade.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

He didn't know what to do.

He paced along a path a few meters outside the compound. He made sure he was outside of their sight before he had stopped.

Her pained expression flashed across his mind and he felt him self punch a rock. He pulled his hand back quickly and looked at the now broken rock. He held his hand out in front of him as he saw the blood from a few cuts start to run down his hand.

He sighed and slumped against a tree. Why was he so worked up?

He had been in his apartment when Neji came by. It was at least 2. He hadn't been expecting anyone to know he was home but Neji had his bloodline as help. He reluctantly opened the door to him.

"What." He asked irritated.

"Have you seen Hinata?"

"What?" he asked again with less irritation.

"She's disappeared from her room. Her father has called a search party."

He frowned.

"No I haven't seen her since we got back."

Neji frowned and bowed before turning and running off.

Sasuke closed the door behind him with the frown still plastered on his face. Had someone kidnapped her? No. Her father would never allow the bloodline to be revealed and they had security on watch all the time didn't they?

He frowned and walked back to his bed. Well it was their problem. He laid back down and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He was determined to ignore it and go back to sleep.

It didn't take long.

His frustration as he stood up angrily and walked to his closet to pull on a shirt and pants was obvious. He grabbed a kunai and his Katana before jumping out his window and running along the roof lines.

He just wanted to make sure she was still alive. Maybe this was a kidnapping. Or so he tried to convince himself.

He searched around the compound first. Maybe they had missed something important but there was nothing. She had been very careful in not leaving any tracks.

He tried around the edges of the village next. Still he found no indication that she was there. He looked around the town next. Yet her still couldn't find her.

He sighed and started back to the compound. Maybe they had found her already. He waited for his opening then checked her room. She still wasn't there.

He watched the first glimmers of dawn touching the sky as he left. He was beginning to feel very frustrated. He tried around one more time before he was willing to declare it a kidnapping. He had been lucky to run into Tenten as he went through the park. She told him where they found her and he wanted to kick himself. Of course!

He hadn't realized where he was heading as his anger started flooding him. Why had she been so careless?

He enter the compound easily and went straight for her room again. He had jumped to her window with every intention of yelling or beating the shit out of her. He stopped when he saw her on the ground. She was bundled up against the door with her head down.

He frowned and was about the start when she looked up.

His heart stopped. Or at least that's what it felt like. His anger dissipated instantly and regret crossed his face before instantly turning back to a frown as he caught him self. He wanted to take her away from their. He was to take her to his apartment and hold her until she stopped crying. Until she didn't feel the pain anymore.

But he left. Now he sat slumped against a tree with her image stuck in his mind. Why was he so concerned?

He couldn't answer. All he knew was that he had to see her again. He couldn't leave before seeing the look of pain leave her face.

He knew exactly how she felt. The pain seemed to be a mirror of that he had when his family was killed. He frowned. Could it worst for her? The knowledge that her family was still alive but didn't want her? Hell he wanted her!

He stopped and shook his head. He wasn't making any sense anymore. He didn't want anyone. He was content on living his life alone. That was his plan all along wasn't it?

He sighed and stood back up. He had to get back to her sometime. Just not now. He'd have to wait till night fall then he'd go in and see her. He frowned as he felt him self sink into a bad mood.

He started back for the village a quickly as he could. He stopped as he got there and started walking along the streets. He knew exactly want he wanted and where he was going. He spotted the small colorful stand and walked over to it quickly and entered.

"Hey teme!" the orange haired fool greeted.

"Let's train." He said quickly.

"Woooo what happened? You look like your going to kill some one!" Naruto frowned.

"Let's train." He repeated a bit more irritated.

"But I was just about to get some ramen!"

"I'll buy your dinner if you come now." Sasuke said angrily.

"Put a hold on the order!" Naruto grinned and jumped off his stool and started after Sasuke.

"So what's the rush?!" Naruto grinned as they ran full pelt to the training grounds.

"Training." Sasuke repeated with a smirk.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata opened her eyes reluctantly and looked around her.

She felt as though she were in a dream. As though she was a separate entity looking through her eyes. She felt as though every minute she was drifting further and further away from her own body.

She sat up and shook her head to try and clear her head a bit. It didn't work much but she was at least able to get up and look around her better.

She was on the bed. That was the first thing that was different. She looked back to the door but it was closed. She looked around quietly. As her eyes pasted the window Sasuke flashed through her mind. It must have been a dream. She stood up reluctantly and went to the open window. It was late evening now. She must have slept all day. There was no sign he had ever been there. No scratch or scuff or bits of dirt. She was convinced now. She had been dreaming. She must been dreaming now. She didn't feel real. Maybe she was actually still sitting on the bench in the park. But how does she wake up?

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on waking up. It didn't work. She started slapping her self. Maybe she would slap her self awake.

"What are you doing?"She turned quickly to see Neji standing at her door with a frown on his face.

"Nothing." She sighed and sat back on her bed.

Neji continued frowning but didn't question her further.

"Here, you need to eat."

Hinata glanced at the tray in his arms.

"Why didn't the servants bring it?"

Neji's frown deepened as he contemplated his answer. He sighed before he started.

"Your father has forbidden anyone to serve you. He has forbidden any contact with you by any one in the household. He has even stopped the guards from checking on you."

Hinata felt the pain start to throb.

"Does he want me to die Neji?" she whispered and fell back on the bed and curled herself into the Fidel position.

"No. Of course not. He said you have to provide for your self and stay out of his sight that's all."

She knew better though.

"You can't stay here Neji. Some one might catch you and you'll get in trouble." She whispered against her knees. She heard him chuckle before he replied.

"Unfortunately no." he said with a bit of irony in his voice. "But I will go. Your father has asked me to train with your sister for a while."

Hinata just nodded but didn't bother to look up at him. She didn't want to look at him. She just laid there quietly and unmoving as she heard the door closed behind him.

It wasn't long before she felt her self slipping into the darkness of sleep ones again.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke landed on his feet panting.

Naruto collapsed to her knees a few feet away.

"Damn teme!" he panted and turned to Sasuke. "You were crazy!"

Sasuke merely frowned and turned to start walking back across the field towards the city.

"Hey don't forget you promise me dinner!"

Sasuke frowned more as Naruto scrambled after him. He felt his breath start to even out. He had only stopped because it was getting dark and his desire to see her again still hadn't faded but rather, it grew. He was almost desperate now and it frustrated the hell out of him.

He almost ran to the ramen stand with Naruto trailing behind like a puppy. He only stopped when the got to the stand and dropped some money on the stool where Naruto was sitting.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No." Sasuke said quietly and started to leave.

"Why?!" He heard him yell but he ignored him and started for the Hyuuga compound. He ran quietly through the city and along the forest until he came to a stop a short distance from the compound. He watched as two guards walked past. He waited until they were a fair distance away before moving over the wall and along the yard to her window.

The cover of the now dark sky helped him. He couldn't bare to see her in the state he left her in that morning. He jumped up to her window and pushed it open. The room was dark. A small light on her night stand allowed just enough light for a person to move around but it took him a while to adjust to the light.

He looked around but saw no sign of her. He felt his heart leap as he moved to a door in the corner of her room where a light was shining underneath. He eased the door open and walked.

Relief washed over him as he saw the feminine outline in the shower. He squeezed his eyes closed and shut the door quietly. She didn't even seem to realize he had come in. He kicked off his shoes and started for the shower. He just wanted to hold her. Now.

He didn't care that he was still fully clothed. He was just desperate to touch her. To make sure she was still there and ok.

He slid in behind her and felt the warm water running over him. He slid one of his arms around her waist and put the other firmly over her mouth. He didn't want her to scream.

He felt her tense and sighed as he lowered his head to rest it against her shoulder.

"It's me."

She seemed to realize it was him and relaxed a bit. He felt her soft hand pull his away from her mouth as she turned around to look at him. He saw the dark blush stain her cheeks. She tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her. He tighted his arms around her as her hands rested on the now soaked fabric of his shirt.

"How did you get in here?" she almost whispered.

"I walked." He replied softly and smirked.

"You shouldn't stay."

"I want to."

"But some one might see you."

"No one even seemed to be looking at you when I can in."

Her eyes flashed then the pain came back to her again.

"Fuck." He muttered as she dropped her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He said with a frown. He hadn't wanted to bring it back dammit! He wanted to get rid of it!

They stood in silence for a while with the water running down them. He felt the steady raising of her chest as she breathed and her soft skin under his hand. He was just about to call her name when she spoke.

"Sasuke…" she said barely about a whisper as he breath tickled the skin under his shirt.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"I'm naked."

He felt like laughing. He managed out a smirk before he answered.

"I'm not." He saw her raised her head then and her eyes locked with his. He dipped his head down that instant and kissed her.

It was soft. He didn't want to scare her and sent on to much for her to deal with. His lips felt as though they barely touched hers yet they burned with her touch. He held her tightly against him. He wanted to suck her in. He wanted to pull the pain out of her. He wanted to see her blushing and smiling. He want to hear her stutter damnit!

He felt her hands tighten against his shirt and he suddenly wanted it gone. He tried to pull away from her but she seemed to not want to. She clung to him desperately.

"Hinata." He breathed against her ear and he felt her shiver. "You have to let go of me."

"No." she chocked out and she looked up at him desperately. "Please no."

"I just want to take of my shirt." He whispered to her ear.

She felt him reluctantly loosen her hold and he took the moment to pull his shirt of and threw in a corner of the shower.

He moved back to her and saw her blushing madly and almost pressed her self into the corner. He walked back over to her quickly and pressed her against him. She felt so slick and warm against him. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"S-s-Sasuke…" she breathed again.

"Yes?"

He didn't give her time to answer. His mouth came down on her again. He felt her sigh against him as she threw her arms around his neck and put her hand in his hair. His mouth slanted over hers again and again as he pressed her back against the shower. He didn't think she realized she wrapped her legs around him.

He smirked against her lips as she sighed again. Her touch was feather light as she ran her hands threw his hair over and over. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep up the sweet torture. He would have been able to stop if she hadn't started stroking his neck softly. He groaned against her lips before pulling away and nibbling on her neck.

He felt her shiver as his tongue ran along her side of her ear. She impulsively tightened her hold and pressed her self fully against him. His hand ran ghosted down her side before moving back up and running his thumb over her nipple.

He felt her gasp against him and pulled his hair. He repeated the action three more times mover he moved his mouth lower and captured the other. He felt her squeeze her self against him and he nearly lost him self when she started grinding her hips against him. He pulled away reluctantly and looked up her.

He smirked. The pain was gone from her face. He watched as her eyes where squeezed shut and her mouth stayed slightly open as her breathing was labored. He couldn't help him self from for dipping for one last kiss.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

She didn't know one happened.

One minute she was a ghost of her own body and the next she was alive and real. She felt real now. She felt like before.

She felt him reluctantly pull away from her and she whimpered.

"We need to stop."

She sighed and squeezed her eyes once more before opening them and looking up at him. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

He was soaking. His hair was flat against his head and she could feel his damp pants between her legs. She nearly gasped when she realized. She released him instantly and tried to stand. She was a bit dizzy at first but she cleared her head quickly and looked up at him. His sexy smirk wanted to make her lean up and kiss him again. She blushed furiously.

"Finish rinsing."

"W-w-what?" she asked slightly.

"Rinse of then go put a towel on."

She continued to stare at him for a short while after and she realized he wasn't planning on moving she turned and stared rinsing her self. She ran her hand along her skin to make sure all dirt or sweat was washed away before turning to look at him again.

She nearly choked on air.

"Sasuke…" she managed to gasp out.

"Yes." he answered with a smirk as he took a step closer.

"Your naked." She blushed furiously.

"So are you." He smirked back and pressed her against him.

She could feel all of him now. He was muscled and hard. She felt the ropes of muscle under his skin as he held her in the embrace. She could feel her soft breast pressed against his hard chest and his toned stomach pressed against hers and his… She blushed as she felt something hard between them. She pushed her hands between them to move it. She heard his quick intake of breath when he hand came into contact with the piece of male anatomy.

She felt him pull away then.

"Let go." He said softly. "Or I won't be able to stop and I'll be damned to take you against the shower wall."

She released instantly. If she blushed anymore she was sure she would die.

"Go and put a towel on."

She nodded and started out the shower but stopped and turned to see him staring at her. He looked as though he wanted to eat her. She gasped and turned quickly as she heard him chuckle softly behind her.

She found her towel and pulled out one for Sasuke and put in over the rack. She picked up his wet clothes and left the room. Squeezed out the excess water and hung them over her window sill to dry and walked to her closet.

She pulled on a big lilac shirt then cover her to her upper thighs and pulled on a pair of under wear. She started too turned when she saw Sasuke staring at her from the corner of the room. He had the towel wrapped low around his waist and she could she the beads of water on his chest in the dim light of the candle she had lit.

She grabbed her towel and walked over to him. She wanted to wipe the water away. She gripped a piece and started drying his chest. She could feel him staring at her. She finished his chest and did his arms and back before dropping the towel and walking in front of him again. He was smirking again.

"You don't want to finish?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed and turned. Her eyes spotted to tray on a table next to the door. She walked over and pulled the lid off. She stared at the rice balls and fish and the jug of water Neji had brought her. She felt her stomach growl as she took the two rice balls up and walked back over to Sasuke to give him one.

He stared at her for a moment as she smiled and held the rice ball in front him.

"Would you like one."

He took a moment before he nodded and took it from her. She turned and started back to table to get some of the fish. She ate half of it before turning back to Sasuke. She wasn't surprised to see the rice ball was gone. She offered him the fish and he smirked before accepting it this time.

She smiled up at him as she went to wash her hands. As she walked back out she saw him putting the now empty bowl down and turned to do the same. She yawned as she sat on bed and yawned.

He walked back out and frowned at her.

"You should get some rest."

"Will you leave if I do?" She frowned back at him.

"Do you want me to?"

She didn't paused before answering. "No."

"Then I can stay for a while."

"How long."

"Until my clothes dry." He smirked.

She sighed and accepted the offer. Crossed the room and lifted her bridal style and laid her further across the bed before climbing in him self.

She didn't have to wait before he pulled her against her. She was glad. She snuggled against him and stared up into his onyx eyes.

"Go to sleep." He silently commanded.

She closed her eyes and obeyed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

The fools thought they could transport him safely from the Village.

They had no idea of what he was cable of.

He listened to the clanking of the cart and the noise of the surrounding area. They had to be almost out of the country. He had been a prisoner of the rock country for years. They had captured him after he massacre a family just north of the village.

The only good he had of staying in the hell hole was the chance to see his Uncle. His mind flashed to man who had been his role model for years but now he was dead. They had sentenced him and he had been executed that morning.

He had offered to free escape with him but his uncle refused. His last wish was left with him though. And he would fulfill it even if it killed him.

He finally herd to town in the distance and smiled. It was time.

He concentrated the chakra in his hands and pulled. He heard the metal softly squeak before giving way and breaking apart. He did his feet next.

He quietly stood waiting his moment to attack the guards. The fools only sent four. He laughed. They didn't know what he was capable of.

He'd take them down in minutes. He'd kill them. Decapitate the one with the bandages on his arms and stab the others right between the rib cages repeatedly. Then he'd go to konoha. Yes konoha. His uncle's wishes must be fulfilled.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hey guys! Well that was the 9th chapther! Hoped you like it!!!!!!!!

Now review or die by my wrath!

-luvs Jade


	10. And the plot thickens

Hey guys!!!! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I love em so just em coming!!! Any way, here is the 10th chapter of Midnight mist!

Please remember to review!!!!  
Loads of Love!  
-Jade  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata opened her eyes reluctantly.

The sun was bright and it seemed to brighten her entire room. She frowned. Why was it so bright so early?

She sat up and looked around. The window near her bed was open and the direction the light was coming from told her it wasn't morning but early afternoon. She gasped and jumped out of bed. She was supposed to train this morning.

She ran to her closet and pulled on a pair of blank pants that ended at her knees and a dark purple tank top with her nettings that ran down her arm then covered it with her new jacket.

She was just running to her weapon drawer when a towel caught her eyes. It was hung over the open window. She walked over and took it up. Her mind instantly flashed to images of the night before. She blushed deeply and the memory.

She folded the towel and placed it in a chair near the window. That's why no one woke her this morning. She remembered her fathers command. She felt ashamed. And to top it all off she had forced Sasuke into staying with her… she gasped. She had taken advantage of him.

She felt the melancholy rip through her. He had probably come to get some help or maybe he had something important to tell her but instead she cried and caused him to stay with her.

She finished walking to her drawer and pulled out a few weapons. She then found the small purse she kept with her savings from her mission and took some to get something to eat. She didn't want to have the servants sneaking her food and have them get into trouble.

She walked over to her window and jumped unto the lawn. She didn't want to have to run into her father either. She left the compound as quickly as she could.

She headed for the training area to see if Kiba and Shino happened to still be there but to no avail. She sighed. They had probably headed to town to get some lunch already.

She walked along the paths until she came to the town. She walked along the street aimlessly as she tried to find where to two could have gone. She stopped at a vendor and bought an apple and continued looking while she ate it slowly. She had nearly walked through the entire town when she finally found them in a small bar.

"Hey!" she called out as she ran forward to meet them.

"Hey Hinata! What happened to you this morning?" Kiba greeted cheerfully.

She sat smiled at Shino as he gave to customary nod of recognition.

"Sorry I uh... o-o-over slept." She said and quickly turned away.

"You're a bad liar." Kiba smirked. "But I won't pester."

Hinata sighed. At least she didn't have to explain the situation.

"Are guys going to train some more today?"

"Naw." Kiba frowned. "Hokage wants us on patrol tonight. We need to catch a little shut eye."

"Oh." She sighed.

She turned to look out at the street while Kiba finished his drink.

"How'd your mission go with Sasuke by the way?"

Hinata couldn't help the blush that found its way across her cheek. She tried to hide it but her attempts failed.

"It went fine." She managed to mutter out.

"Really? I spoke to Tusande earlier and she said that you guys ran into a lot of trouble." He smirked.

"Well… Yea. But it was fine." She muttered again. "I'm gonna go train for a bit."

She didn't wait for a response before she left. She knew Kiba would keep asking her details. And she really didn't want to have to lie or anything.

She waved quickly and left the bar.

She sighed as she walked down the road again. She'd just have to train by her self today. She stuck her hands in her pocket and hung her head a bit. She didn't want any one too really notice her. She had almost made it out of the town when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! Hey!" she turned to see a familiar blonde head running towards her.

"Naruto-kun…?" she said softly as he came to a stop in front of her while breathing heavy.

"Hey Hinata! Where are you heading to?" he smiled

"The training fields." She answered quickly.

"Have you seen Sasuke-teme since you guys got back?"

"Y-yes." She replied quietly.

"Really?! When?! We've been looking for him for ever!"

Hinata's brain blank. She couldn't tell them that he had spent the night in her room. That she had taken advantage of him while she had a mental breakdown.

"Uh…." She stared at him.

"NARUTO!"

She turned to see Sakura running up the street towards them.

"How many time have I told you not to just run off like that?!" she stopped next to them fuming.

"Well…Hehe… You were kinda slow and I saw Hinata-chan so I-"

"SLOW?!" she yelled before her fist came crashing down on Naruto's head.

She stared down at the boy as he laid on his back looking dazed.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. You must forgive Naruto." Sakura smiled before glaring at the boy on the floor.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" she smiled sweetly once she turned back.

Hinata was stuck. If she said no, Naruto would think she lied to him and if she said yes she had to really lie to get her self out of trouble.

"Y-y-yes." She said quickly and hung her head.

"Whe-SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata looked up confused only to see Sakura had her attention focused behind her. She was afraid to turn but she did it any way. She spotted him in midstride and he stopped. He seemed to be walking away from Sakura then when she turned he stopped and stood for a moment with his gazed fixed on her.

"Ok thanks Hinata!" Sakura smiled and ran off followed shortly by a still slightly confused Naruto. She watched them run up to him and Sakura started rambling and it took her a while to finally get his attention.

She took the time to escape his penetrating gaze and walked quickly up the street. She didn't stop until she got to a secluded area that she liked to train and by then she was out of breath.

She stopped for a moment before starting to train.

--------------------------------------------------x.X.O.X.x----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sensed when she started up the road. He glanced back at her to see her disappear into the crowd.

"We were looking for you all morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said rather angrily.

"Yea Teme! You never showed up for training.

"Hn." He replied as he tried to make out which direction Hinata went in.

"Is that all you have to say?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

He didn't bother answering her. He finally stopped searching and turned to look at them. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips while Naruto had his over his chest. He raised a brow at them.

"Kakashi says we might be sent on a mission over the next few days so be prepared." Naruto cut in while Sakura stared at him.

"Hn." He replied while staring at them both. When he thought they had said every thing they wanted to say he took his chance to ask.

"Where did Hinata go?"

"What?" Sakura asked confused. "You've been answering us strickly with two letter replies and suddenly your wondering where Hinata went?"

"Answer the question." He said a bit more forcibly.

"To the training field. Why?" Naruto answered which earned him another punch from Sakura.

"What the hell?!" she started as she bent and started yelling at the clearly unconscious boy. Sasuke sighed and took his chance as they were both preoccupied to walk away.

He walked down the street quickly in the direction Hinata had left. He wanted to see if she was better. At least that's what he told him self.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"I mean, what is wrong with you!" she said.

"Wow, what's going on?"

Sakura stopped her ranting for a moment to look up and seeing Kiba and Shino standing ext to her looking down and the now revived Naruto.

"Sasuke hadn't turned up for training this morning and we couldn't find him for a while then when we did he barely answered our questions then started asking about where Hinata went!!!" she fumed. "And he answered him! I was trying to get him to answer our questions first!" at this she turned to look at Sasuke and gasped.

"Where did he go?! He was just here!"

"I saw him walking that way just before we got here." Kiba said while pointing down the street.

"GAH!" Sakura yelled before grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him off.

As they left Kiba and Shino started walking again.

"He missed training this morning." Shino said quietly.

Kiba turned to look at him confused. "Yea. That's what she said."

"Hinata missed training this morning."

"Wow that's a coincidence."

"He asked for her before walking off after her."

Something finally dawned in Kiba's head.

"Holy shit! You don't think….. do you???"

Shino didn't answer but just kept his head forward as he walked. That was all the approval Kiba needed.

"Wow." He said with a smirk. "Damn Sasuke's lucky!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke walked along the path that to one of the last training fields. It was a small field that was out of the way and not many people went there.

He was right.

He had barely made it into hearing distance when he heard the sound of metal hitting wood. He paused and hid in a tree nearby. He hoped she wouldn't sense him as he sat there looking at her.

She seemed pretty fine. He watched as she threw a kunai at a target. It hit the target square in the head. He smirked. She wasn't getting enough force on it though. She needed to raise her elbow a bit.

He smirked. He had been about to turn and leave when he heard and thud. He turned quickly and looked down in the field but she was gone. He raised a brow and tried to listen for any movement. But he didn't hear anything. He frowned.

He was just about to go into the field when he sensed her.

"I hoped you wouldn't notice me." He said calmly before folding his legs and sitting on the branch.

"Oh…" He heard her reply before she moved forward and sat next to him.

He turned to look at her. Her face was a bit red and he could see her breathing was slightly labored from the excersice.

"Uh…. I … I uh…."

He looked at her with a raised brow.

"I uh, want to apologize for …. Last night." She muttered with a blush.

Sasuke felt a bit confused. "Why?" he asked calmly.

"I uh, sort of took advantage of you." She blushed deeper.

Sasuke couldn't stop the soft chuckle from escaping his lips. He watched as the blush on her face deepened and she seemed to get a bit angrier.

"It's not funny!" she said a bit angrily. "I used you when I was down."

"Don't apologize." He replied sternly.

"I was as fully aware and as much of a participant as you were if not more."

She stared at him for a moment.

"B-b-but…"

"I said not to." He said and closed his eyes.

Maybe he should have left. Maybe it would have been better if they stayed away from each other.

"Thank you."

He frowned and turned to look at her. Her head was down and he was sure he saw a tear running down her nose. He stared at her incredulously. One minute she was apologizing for taking advantage of him then the next she's thanking him.

"For?"

"For… Staying with me." She said and looked up at him.

He glanced back at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He frowned. He didn't want her to laps back into the shell of grief she had wrapped her self into the night before.

"I wanted to."

He saw her glance up at him. She gave him a warm smile before hanging her had again.

He sighed. He needed to find something else. He smirked.

"Hinata."

As she looked up at him he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. She seemed to almost gasp. He lowered his lips to touch hers softly. His lips slanted over hers and he felt her relax and sigh. He smirked before pulling away.

He looked back down at her and saw the blush spread across her face. She turned her gaze away with a small smile.

"Come on." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"You need to lift you elbow a little."

"What?" she asked as he pulled her up. He jumped down into the clearing and heard her follow.

"Throw another kunai."

She threw one and I still didn't hold enough force.

He let her pull out another kunai before positioning her arm. This time the kunai spilt the dummy's head in to. He turned to see he eyes widen.

"I had no idea…" she gasped and walked over to get the kunai.

"Now practice a bit."

He watched her throw kunai after kunai at the dummy, correcting her as she went, until the dummy fell apart.

"Wow." She breathed as she came to stand by him.

"Do you want to spare?"

She nodded quickly and put her weapons away as they moved to the center of the field.

----------------------------------x.X.O.X.x---------------------------------

He ran as quickly as he could.

He'd get them, both of them. He'd kill the girl first and made sure the boy watched. Then he slowly remove all appendages from the boy. Until he screamed for death to take him swiftly.

He smiled at the thought of feeling warm blood upon his hands again. The feel his sword pludging into their bellies over and over in the fatal mating.

He grinned now.

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.

He was almost there.

-------------------------------x.X.O.X.x-------------------------------------

Hinata fell back breathless.

She wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth and looked up at him. This had been the best training she had ever had.

She loved training with her friends but they always seemed to hold back on her slightly. Sasuke never held back. He attacked with everything he had and she enjoyed it.

She looked up to see him standing on the other side of the field looking down at her. She had just stood up when he suddenly appeared next to her.

"That's enough for the day. It's getting dark."

She nodded and looked at him as he stared at her. She smiled slightly. She saw him raise a brow and she giggled. When his brow drew she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as she started cracking up. She had no idea why she was laughing. She felt so drained and helpless at the moment and she knew she had to go back to a home that she wasn't exactly welcomed in but some how she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know." She managed to breathe out.

He found him self glaring at her. Why was she cracking up because of nothing? But he didn't glare long as she folded over and tears started forming at her eyes but she still didn't stop giggling.

"Are you in pain?" he asked quickly.

"No!" she managed to squeeze out between giggles.

Sasuke felt a small chuckled finally when she finally calmed down. He stared at her as she breathed deeply and tried to calm.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." She smiled.

He stared at her for a moment as she wiped away the tears. He was starting to think maybe she was a bit crazy. Emotional stress tended to do that to people. Look at Naruto?

"You need to laugh more." She smiled as she gathered up her stuff.

"Why?"

"Because it good for you!" she laughed as they started leaving the clearing.

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does!"

"How?"

"Because it releaves stress."

"I have no stress."

She leaned over and squeezed his shoulders gently. "On the contraire, you do! Your so stiff!"

"Well not now but I can be." He smirked.

She seemed to be lost for a moment before a bright blush covered her cheeks.

"I meant your shoulders."

"Really now?" he teased.

She felt the blush spread to her ears. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her.

"What?" she asked trying to hide her smile.

"I like it when you blush." He said quietly before turning his head and kept on walking.

If it was possible she would have blushed more. She sighed as she came to the road leading to her home. Sasuke stopped but she walking by.

"Aren't you going home?" he asked calmly.

"No." she sighed.

"Why?"

"I have to get something to eat."

"Why can't you eat at home?"

"My father has forbidden me."

She felt panic raise in her when she saw his eyes flash red. She didn't know what to do. He turned to look down her road and gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke?"

She saw him closed his eyes and take a breath and when he turned around his eyes were once again to handsome shade of onyx.

"I'll come with you." He said as he started walking into town. "We can eat together."

She smiled slightly and started after him.

They walked a little way into the village until they found a small stand grilling fish. She felt her belly growl at the smell and she blushed.

"Lets get something here." He said and walked up to the stand.

"Two please." He said as he pointed to two perfectly cooked fish.

She watched as the man behind the stand nodded and put the each fish in a small container with some rice balls.

Sasuke took the food and paid the man and they walked over to a small park. She sat under the shady branches of a tree and sighed. He sat with his back against the tree. He sighed and handed her one of the meals. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

She ate quietly while staring at a few squirrels that seemed to be fighting over a nut. She smiled when one of them let go of then nut and it flew back and hit the other in the head.

"Do you mind if we do that again sometime?" she asked when she turned back to him.

"What?"

"The training." She saw him raise and brow and continued. "You see, I don't mind training with my team but they hold back. Any one I try to train with holds back. Except for you."

"You don't protect people when you hold back." He said quietly. "You kill them."

"W-w-what?" she asked a bit confused.

"Then that person can't protect them self properly. If you love someone, you never hold back. That's the only way you protect them."

Hinata sat shocked for a moment. Did he just realize what he said?

"Ohhhhhh." She said softly.

"Meet me tomorrow at the same place after lunch."

She smiled softly and nodded before finishing her food. She pushed what he said behind her. He probably didn't realize what he was saying.

She laid back on the grass and stretched before standing.

"I should get home." She smiled.

"I'll walk you." He said and got up.

She picked up her container and took his and took them back to the stand on their way to her house. They walked in a comfortable silence back to the Hyuuga estate. She could feel the large gates looming over her. She sighed and turned.

"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled and before he could reply she leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He stared at her while she walked through the gates. He could see her head hanging a bit lower already.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Master." Said the servant as he stood at the door with a tray of tea in his hand. He walked over quickly and placed the tray in the center of the small conference table and poured the two men a drink before quickly leaving the room.

"So what do you intend to do with the girl?" the man asked quietly.

"I'm hoping she'll take care of the problem her self." Hiashi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I have removed all protection from her. She is a stupid girl. I'm hoping she'll go out and get her self killed."

"What if she doesn't."

"Then, I shall take care of it my self."

"But sir? That would go against the code."

"Hinata is not fit to lead this clan. When she was younger I had hopes that she would be able to marry a man of status. Some one powerful who would be able to lead the clan for her but so far she has not proven self even capable of find such a man."

"Sir, there has to be some one in this village that would marry her that is off noble blood."

"No. I haven't seen one male approach for her hand yet."

"I see."

"I will be discreet if it came down to me. The elders will never know."

"A sound plan milord."

"Damn right it is." Hiashi said gruffly before sipping on his tea.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everybody! Hope you like the new chapter! Added a few more turns to this chapter. You'll see how it works out!

Thanks for reading and stay posted!  
And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

Buttloads of love!  
-Jade


	11. Heating Up!

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I wont you keep you waiting much longer for the much anticipated 11th chapter! Please enjoy and remember to REVIEW!

P.S! A Big thanks to my new beta Rae! Thanks Rae-Chan!

**I don't own Naruto. I do own the characters I create. And occasionally I own a sandwich. But those never seem to stay long….**  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke opened his eyes to the bright morning sun.

He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at the clock on his night stand, before pushing his legs over the side of his bed and walking to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and splashed some water on his face before dragging on a pair of old training pants and an equally old shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. He grabbed a water bottle and a few kunai before he started for his morning run.

He started at an even jog until he got to the outskirts of the city, when he sped up to a run. His mind focused on his movements and the movements of everyone and everything around him. He was used to running like this most mornings to clear his mind before starting his day.

He was about half an hour outside the village, when a familiar sent caught his nose. He couldn't help himself from stopping. He turned to his right, and made his way through a thick bush before entering a small clearing full of wild jasmine.

He drew in a deep breath as a familiar dark haired girl seemed to flash through his mind. He stopped and ran his finger across one of the soft petals of a nearby flower. Closing his eyes and taking one more deep breath, he turned to leave to clearing. He sighed as his mind seemed to start to replay the events of the night he spent in her room. He fought the rising feelings of both arousal and anger that seemed to flood through him.

He didn't trust the leader of the Hyuuga Clan. What man could actually treat his own daughter as horribly as he had? Sasuke felt himself speed up. Hinata deserved so much more than what she had at present. He thought of killing the clan leader but he had not intent to be the leader or to be sent from the village or worst. Maybe she could just leave. His smiled slightly at the idea. If she left they wouldn't even notice. That might just be the chance she needed. But where would she go? The thought of her sprawled calling his name flashed through his mind and he stopped abruptly. He shook his head in agitation, abandoning all thoughts of her.

He turned and started back towards the village. He felt his brows draw as he mentally chastised himself. He was allowing her too much room in his mind. He frowned as ran back to the village as fast as he could.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Hinata jumped down from her window and moved silently across the compound so as to not draw any attention to herself. She hopped the wall quietly and started to walk down the road to Konoha.

She could feel her stomach rumbling when she saw someone standing on the side of the road. She smiled as she recognized the familiar spectacled ninja.

"Shino! What are you doing here?" she smiled and gave him a warm hug. She frowned when he just stared back down at her.

"Shino?" she asked when he still didn't answer.

"Hinata!" she heard the voice behind her. She gasped when she turned to see a red faced Kiba.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled, grabbing her arm tightly.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Hinata stuttered, slightly afraid.

"We went to look for you this morning and the guards told us you weren't a part of the Hyuuga family anymore! They wouldn't tell us where you were and wouldn't let us enter the compound!"

Hinata gritted her teeth, suddenly very aware of Kiba's sharp nails digging into her arm. She was just about to cry out when she felt Shino pry her loose.

"Calm down, Kiba." He said quietly. "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere."

She watched as Kiba huffed and looked around to see a man on a cart passing them and giving them a wary look.

"Fine."

Hinata frowned and hung her head as she felt tears burning her eyes. She held them back with every fiber in her body.

They walked down the road and into town in silence. The only person to break the silence, ironically, was Shino, when he suggested they go to a small food stand to get something to eat. Hinata gave him an appreciative smile, because she knew the bug shinobi could tell she was hungry.

She sat quietly on the stool while Kiba polished off his seconded bowl of miso soup. With them all fed and ready, she knew what would come up after he was done.

She frowned deeper as Kiba put the bowl on the table with a satisfied sigh.

"Listen, sorry I hurt you before. I guess I was just really concerned." He said finally and turned to look at her.

"It's okay, Kiba.." She said and hung her head.

"Hinata, we're really worried. What's going on?" he asked , putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Father has removed me from the clan."

"Why would he do that?" Kiba asked, a bit angrily.

"I don't know…. He says I'm not fit to be heir."

"So he ignores your existence? Who does that bastard think he is?!" Kiba demanded, slamming his fists on the table.

"Have you been eating?" She heard Shino ask quietly.

"Yes." She replied, in an even softer voice.

"You're lying." Kiba hissed, glaring.

Hinata felt the tears rush to her eyes.

"Well... Sort of.. I've been eating when I go to training." She tried to explain feebly.

"Don't they feed you anymore?!" Kiba yelled.

"N-n-n-no…" she nearly whispered, then heard Kiba shout. He stood so quickly that he knocked the stool he was sitting on over. He took a deep breath, grabbed the stool and sat back down on it, apologizing to the owner quickly.

"Why aren't they feeding you?" he asked with a strained calmness.

"Father has forbidden anyone from having any contact with me."

She watched as Kiba gritted his teeth and hung his head before glancing at Shino and nodding.

"Okay. Hinata, you're leaving there."

"W-w-w-w-what?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"You heard me."

"B-b-b-but I can't…" she whispered as the tears started to fall.

"Why not?!" Kiba asked angrily.

"Because!"

"You're obviously not wanted there! Why stay around?!"

"I can't!" she said, a bit louder.

"You can! What's stopping you?!"

"I don't have anywhere to go!!!" Hinata sobbed as she let her head drop to the table in defeat.

She felt an arm around her back as Kiba hugged her.

"Hinata, you can move in with us."

"I can't do that." She wailed.

"Yes you can. Shino and I have more than enough room. You can join the ANBU with us and get some extra money between missions until you save up enough to get your own place."

"I don't know, Kiba..-" She said and gave him an apologetic look.

"Hinata, I'm not gonna force you.. But please think about it. Our offer always stands. We have a spare room in our apartment."

Hinata sighed and nodded.

"I need some time to think about it."

"Take as much time as you need." Kiba smiled and gave her a warm hug.

"I need to go for a walk." She murmured quietly.

"Sure." Kiba smiled. Hinata glanced over to see Shino nod before turning to leave.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Something's not right." Shino said softly, as Kiba sat beside him with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as he looked up at his friend glumly.

"I can't explain it. I just feel that Hinata is not safe at the compound anymore."

"You think someone will try to hurt her?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure."

"If she doesn't agree to coming with us, I'm afraid we might have to take more drastic measures."

"Indeed."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sasuke stared as the blonde dodged another fatal blow.

"You idiot!" Sakura bellowed, as Naruto fell to the ground limp. He had managed to dodge the punch she'd sent flying at him, but unfortunately he got a swift kick in his stomach.

Sasuke replaced his kunai in his pouch and watched as the pink-haired ninja started ranting about Naruto messing up the training. He didn't care much for bailing the dobe out, since most of the time he deserved everything he got. He looked up in the sky and guessed it was nearly time for lunch.

"We're done for today." He said before quickly pulling the rest of his kunai from the ground and putting them back into his pouch.

"What? Done already? I knew you were too chicken to fight me!"

Sasuke turned to give Naruto a glare as he walked out the training area just in time to see Sakura kick Naruto again.

A slightly smug smile curled onto his lips before he turned and started down the road. He made it to the main road before he remembered his water bottle. He turned on his heel quickly and began to walk back down to the road, when he heard a familiar voice at his side.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi." He greeted as they both continued down the road.

They had just turned the corner and walked into the clearing, when they heard a gasp. There was Sakura, on top of a shirtless Naruto, with her shirt hanging open.

He smirked as Sakura blushed and grabbed her shirt closed, while Naruto sat up with a grin, scratching the back of his head. It didn't surprise Sasuke or Kakashi much. Anyone could feel the sexual tension between the two.

"Should we come back another time?" he heard Kakashi tease from beside him.

"Naw, it's fine." Naruto smiled, which earned him a smack from a now proper Sakura.

Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke walked over and picked up his bottle.

"I came to tell you guys that we have a mission tomorrow. We leave at dawn, and will probably be gone for five days."

"Okay!" The three chorused in unison.

"All right, I'll meet you guys at the gate tomorrow morning. Make sure you do everything you might want to do tonight so we can focus on our mission tomorrow." He gave Sakura and Naruto a sly look.

"And Naruto, I need that Ichi Ichi positions book back."

Sasuke laughed to himself as Naruto turned to grin nervously at a red faced Sakura. Sasuke started to walk away very quickly as he heard Sakura explode with angry shouts, followed by a series of loud bangs.

Sasuke made it to the village, and bought a little something before taking it back to the secluded clearing where he was to meet Hinata. It didn't take long for her to show up. She seemed to like to get there early.

"Did you eat something?" He asked, gazing at her.

He saw a blush spread over her pretty face as she rubbed her stomach sheepishly.

"I f-f-forgot."

He sighed and passed her the lunch box he'd bought in the village.

"But you have to eat.. I'm fine!" Hinata protested, trying to push it back to him.

"No. Eat." He ordered.

"Fine.. We'll share?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as she walked over and sat next to him.

"There's more than enough to share." She said with a smile.

He didn't want to tell her that a man like him could probably finish the whole box and still be hungry, but he nodded and watched as she started on a rice ball. He wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Thanks." She said, when she finished her rice ball and ate a bit of the fish.

Sasuke looked at her and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips.

"You have sauce on your face."

He saw her blush before her tiny pink tongue darted out and licked her lips.

"I said on your face. Here." He said as he pointed with his finger.

He saw her blush more as she stuck her tongue out and tried to get it. He smiled again, broader this time, as he touched his finger to her face and wiped it away.

"I was gonna get it!" Hinata pouted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he was about to wipe the little smear of sauce on his pants, but paused. He raised his finger and glanced at her, offering the digit.

He saw her blush deepen slightly before her mouth covered his finger. He nearly came off the ground when her tongue flicked across his finger. He felt like all the blood in his body had suddenly rushed to his groin, and he closed his eyes as he wished she would stop, continue and go further, all at the same time.

He felt the disappointment flood through him when she released his finger and turned back to the lunch box. He watched as she ate a few more bites of fish before letting him have the rest.

He ate the remainder of the fish and drank some of the water. He was contemplating telling her the conclusion he came to this morning, when she sighed and laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"I'm sleepy.." She sighed softly.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Well.. Yeah...?"

He didn't like the hesitance in her voice. This brought him back to his previous thought.

"You need to leave there."

"I know." She replied simply, closing her eyes.

He was surprised with her easy answer. He was sure he'd have to fight with her a little.

"Kiba and Shino sort of figured out what's been happening today. They told me the same thing. I just… I don't know."

"Why?" He asked her.

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"No." It was his turn to give simple replies.

She sighed before sitting up and facing him.

"I'm afraid of leaving." She confessed.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything."

"Specify?"

"I'm afraid I won't make it. What if I can't survive on my own? I can never go back if I leave. Never."

"Stop doubting yourself. You're a skilled ninja. You can live off the earth if you wanted. And you won't be completely on your own. I'm sure you have friends."

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. There's nothing holding you back but your own childish fears. You have to leave the cradle and start walking on your own someday, Hinata." Sasuke lectured.

He stood up and turned to her, looking down and putting his hand out to help her up. As he pulled her to her feet and was about to turn, he felt her small hand on his cheek. She turned his head to face hers, then slid her hand around his neck to pull him down and kiss him.

It was soft and gentle, everything he expected her to be... And more. The contact of her lips sent a jolt through him that only served to make his already aching groin plead for more. He let her lead the kiss at her slow, gentle pace, for a moment longer, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips and the great feeling of her warm body against his. It'd been too long since he'd had contact like this. No. It was never like this. This was different.

He snaked his arm around her lower back and pulled her tight against him. He felt her gasp against his lips, and took the opportunity to slide his tongue in between them, which she met with a soft moan. Visions of the night when they shared a room in the underground hideout flashed through his mind and he had to force himself away.

"Let's start."

She frowned and stared after him as he turned, then seemed to disappear. He watched from a tree as she looked dazed for a moment, before finally pulling out a kunai and trying to focus on finding him.

He watched as in what seemed like a second, she disappeared, too. He heard the slight movement to his left and adjusted his position as she pounced to the spot he was in no more than two seconds ago. He barely managed to move again before a kunai came whizzing past his head.

He smirked. She was getting good.

He feinted a movement and jumped to an adjacent tree before setting a decoy and moving higher in the tree. He watched as she jumped to the spot and flashed a grin at the obvious trap before sending a kunai at the dummy. He took his chance at that moment to jump behind her. She felt the motion and managed to land a kick on him just as he landed. She jumped away, but he went after her quickly. They played this little game of cat and mouse before finally he managed to cut her off and catch her.

He pinned her breathless body against a tree with a smirk. He felt her chest heaving as she gasped for breath, and moved in close so his body was against hers, a kunai pressed to the pale skin of her neck.

"I win." He whispered softly against her ear. He felt her shudder beneath him as he slid his hand down her leg and grabbed behind her knee. He pulled her leg up around him as his hand with the kunai ran lightly down the front of her jacket.

"You need to lose the jacket." He said quietly as he unzipped it with the kunai. He felt her shiver when he pushed the offending article of clothing to the ground. "Makes your movements too traceable."

He lowered his head to her shoulder and pressed a light kiss to it. His other hand ran up her thigh to cup her butt as he pressed her harder against him. His arousal was evident now, and he heard her gasp and felt her wiggle.

"S-Sasuke…" she murmured as he bit her gently on the neck, and started sucking at it softly.

"Yes?" he replied with a smirk.

He pulled his head up to gaze at her, and was surprised at the raw desire that flooded her face. He felt her running her nails along his back and had to grit his teeth to keep himself under control. He used his hand to lift both of hers above her head and pin them there before running one hand down her chest. He hooked a thumb into her shirt and pulled one of her ripe, puckered breasts free. He stared down at the pert pink nipple greedily before lowering his head and taking it into his mouth. He heard her gasp and arch her body against his as he swirled his tongue around the stiffened nipple relentlessly.

"Sasuke…." She moaned his name breathlessly as she struggled to get free.

"Yes? Tell me exactly what you want…" He hissed as he released her nipple from his mouth and freed her other breast from her shirt.

"Let go of my hands."

He took the other nipple into his mouth, and she whimpered in pleasure and arched against him again. He let go of her hands slowly, and started caressing the other nipple with one of his free hands while the other gripped her ass. He felt her soft hands slide into his shirt, and before he knew it, his shirt had fallen to the ground. He drew in a sharp breath when her nails raked along his bare back. He finally slipped her nipple from between his lips, and she pulled his face to hers, planting a smoldering kiss on his lips. He groaned as he grinded his hips against hers.

After what felt like a not-long-enough eternity, he finally pulled away breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want, Hinata." He repeated.

She gazed at him, puzzled.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"I… Don't know…"

He dropped his head and leaned against her, panting slightly. He wasn't going to go further until she said what she wanted from him. He stayed like that for a moment longer, before he pulled away and let her slide slowly back to her feet. He ignored the hurt and confused look on her face as he jumped from the branch onto the ground and picked up his shirt.

"Let's work on your aim."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Please sir! Just take what you want!" the man sobbed as he clung to his wife helplessly.

'Pathetic. Weak.' The words rang through his head as he stalked towards his prey. The man's dark eyes moistened with more tears as he tried to push his wife behind him.

"Don't hurt her, please! She is with child!" he begged.

'Pathetic. Weak. Blood.'

He smiled as he unsheathed his iron member. He gazed affectionately down at it, as it seemed to pulse with need. It couldn't wait to sink into warm, moist flesh. Plunging and repeating, over and over, until all signs of life left the body in its fateful, erotic mating. He felt himself becoming slightly aroused.

He released an animalistic growl before he sank his iron member into the man's belly. He could hear the woman screaming in terror, but ignored it, feeling nothing but sheer bliss as the warm liquid life started running down his arm. He pulled out and shoved it back in again, feeling more of the crimson liquid flow freely to the earth, before letting the man fall to the ground. He was not dead... Yet.

His eyes ran along the woman's slight frame, his eyes resting on the slight bump on her midriff. He smiled slyly. So the whore really was with child? He couldn't help but laugh. All the more reason to kill her. So another weak, pathetic creature would be saved from ever living in the cold cruel place that was the world.

He felt himself harden as he glided to stand in front her. He grabbed her by the hair and hauled her in front of him.

"I'm going to fuck you." He hissed.

"I'm going to fuck you, and your husband is going to watch while he dies. Then I'm going to take you and your cart into Konoha. You will pretend to be my wife. If you try to blow my cover. I will kill you and your 'precious' pathetic unborn child. Do you understand?"

The woman just bawled, clutching her stomach.

"I'm glad I made myself clear."

He grinned as he pushed his pants down to release his erect cock, as he slid his other member, the iron one, along her smooth, clear skin. He yanked her head close to him.

"Open your fucking mouth." He ordered, as he cut her slightly and groaned. Her mouth came over his swollen tip, and he leaned his head back in ecstasy.

He couldn't help but feel the anticipation build for when he'd have his turn with the Hyuuga whore. And he decided that he wouldn't kill the Uchiha, not until after he managed to watch him fuck the life out of the little bitch.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys! Lol that last part even sorta scared me. Hoped you liked it though! Please remember to review! It's the food I eat to keep spitting out this stuff!!!

P.S- And another BIG thanks to my new beta Rae-Chan! THANKS RAE-CHAN!!!!

Rae's Note: GOD JADE THE LAST PART WAS CREEPY. Feel like telling me who the guy is? 3 Hay, readers, don't forget to rate and review! Luuuurve~.


	12. Dawn

Hey guys, am very glad to finally be able to update this story! I had an issue with my Microsoft Word but it's all fixed now! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!!!

---------------------------------------------------------.x.X.O.X.x.---------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat quietly on the side of her bed, her muffled sobbing barely audible from the hall. The last rays of the setting sun filtered through her window.

The knock on the door broke her from her depressive fit, and she wiped at her eyes furiously to try and make herself look normal. She wasn't successful.

"Hinata?"

She turned reluctantly to see Neji standing by the door. He sighed and tried to hide the torn look he had on his face.

"You can't be in here, Neji.." she said, as quietly as she could, and jumped to her feet to push him back out the door.

"No. This is exactly where I need to be." He said with a sigh, closing the door behind him before turning back to look at her. "Listen, take this."

He shoved a leather pouch into her hands and started pushing her further into the room.

"You can't be here anymore."

"Why?!" she asked slightly shocked.

"You just can't!" he whispered furiously. He regretted it instantly, as Hinata flinched, and started to cry again, but silently. "Hinata… I'm sorry."

He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I don't think you're safe here anymore." He murmured, as gently as he could. "I've got word; your father might try to get rid of you. Soon."

Hinata pulled back and stared up at him with wide eyes. She knew her father didn't approve of her being the heir, but would he actually attempt to end her life for his own fantasy of Hanabi running the clan?

"B-b-but..-" She squeezed through tight lips and a dry throat. "W-w-what if I r-r-refused my p-position?"

"We'd have to call a meeting of the elders. Listen, I want you to leave tonight. Go somewhere safe. Somewhere that no one would expect you to be. I'll meet you at the back of the market at 3pm tomorrow. I should have the council assembled by then."

"N-n-neji… what will h-happen to m-me?" she rasped out.

"Nothing." He said as convincingly as possible. "If Hiashi gets what he wants, maybe he'll leave you alone."

"Maybe…" Hinata whispered through a choke, and couldn't help the hot tears that began to run down her cheeks. She felt Neji squeeze her tightly, before walking to her closet and starting to shove clothes into a large bag. She gazed down at her hand silently, and pulled the strings of the pouch away to peer inside. The gleam of the silver pieces sent a small reflection on the wall.

"Neji," She said breathlessly, as she looked at the money. "How did you…?"

She watched as Neji paused and looked at her for a moment. He finally sighed and then walked towards her.

"I did small private jobs on the side. I was planning to run away. I knew that any money that we got went straight into the family, and none of us were allowed to touch the money without first asking Hiashi. I saved it secretly."

"Then I c-c-can't-"

"Yes, you can! Don't argue with me now! Get the stuff you need together!"

He grabbed the pouch from her hand and shoved it into the bag he was holding. He then finished pushing some more clothes inside, zipping it shut, and dropping it next to the window.

"Wait 'til it gets dark." He ordered, as he stared out of her window. "Don't let anyone see you. And don't tell anyone where you're going. Just get there, and stay hidden until you come to meet me."

Hinata nodded and sat quietly on her bed. Too dazed and hurt to do anything else, she merely watched Neji pack more things into another bag.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Sasuke stood by the door of the old house, unmoving. It was the first time in a long time that he had come back to his old family's compound.

His shadow stretched eerily onto the floor that he had grown up running along. He could almost see his mother's smiling face and his father sitting at the old table going over documents. He could even see his brother, standing by the doorway, looking down at everyone.

He refused to reminisce on the terrifying events, the ones that left him an orphan, that sent him on a hate-fueled quest to kill his brother, in which he succeeded all too perfectly, to then learn the truth.

He stepped quietly onto the floor to check its stability before moving forward. As silently as he could, he walked through the rooms and checked the state of it all. This would be a big improvement to living in the noisy, busy town. He would start renovating the moment he got back.

He stepped out of the building finally as the dark blue of night started seeping into the sky. He started warily down the street, and looked over the rest of the abandoned buildings. Finally stopping at the center of the compound, he jumped up onto a long pole that once stood proudly, displaying the clan's flag.

As he stood quietly on the post, he was overcome with an aching desire to see the pathetic looking area returned to its former glory. To have his seal flapping in the wind as his children ran along the streets, and his wife, her raven hair and soft lavender eyes, watching over them protectively, while he stood with his hand over her once again swollen abdomen, feeling the slight stirring of growing life under his finger tips.

He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the peace that washed over him from the vision.

His wife.

When he finally reopened his eyes and jumped down from his position, it was fully dark, and cold. He could feel winter creeping in with each gust of wind.

He would have his house before winter.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Hinata sat on her bed, her eyes fixed on the window, unblinking.

She hadn't moved since Neji left. She couldn't. She was so paralyzed by grief and fear, she didn't know if she could ever bring herself to move again. She wanted desperately to just fall back, close her eyes, and drift into an eternity of darkness.

'_Weakness._'

She heard the voice echo through her head as if it were an empty cavern.

'_You have brought disgrace to this family. You are not fit to be the heir.'_

She stifled the sob and gripped her hands together, harder. Why did she even stay this long? Why hadn't she thought of running away like Neji did?

'_Because you're stupid.'_ The voice continued.

She felt a fit of rage boil in her, as the voice tormented her, silent to all but her.

"No." she whispered furiously.

But she knew she was wrong. Instead, she continued living here, working as hard as she could to try and make her father proud, when he never bothered to give her the chance to try and prove herself. She could have tried to get side jobs, instead of letting the money float easily into the family coffers. But she hadn't thought of that. She had hoped that one day, she would be accepted. That she would be treasured as her mother had treasured her before her death. That she would be loved like her father once loved her mother.

The thoughts only managed to infuriate her more. She stood abruptly from the bed, ignoring the aching of her numb legs, and grabbed a small vase her father had given her when she was four to put her flowers in. She gripped it as if she expected it to suddenly spring to life and try to run away.

She glanced at the bags sitting by the window, and then walked quietly over to the window to look out. The light of the small sliver of the moon shone through her curtains, barely illuminating her room enough to make out the almost empty shelves and closet. The room she grew up in now suddenly seemed cold and unwelcoming.

She looked down as her grip tightened angrily, and the vase shattered into pieces in her hand. She let the pieces fall to the floor with a soft clatter as she pulled out the shards from her now torn flesh. Not bothering to bandage it, she grabbed her three bags, slinging one over each shoulder, then holding the last in her hand as she climbed out the window.

She glanced back one last time, then jumped, landing smoothly behind a bush. She looked around for any guards. There was one. She felt the pain of rejection and hurt shoot through her body, as she realized that they didn't even bother to guard the grounds around her room as thoroughly as before.

She waited until the single guard rounded a corner, before moving out of the bush and over the wall. She then continued in the trees along the side of the road, moving as swiftly as possible, making sure she left no markings at all so they couldn't track her.

She didn't know where she was going or why. Her body seemed to move on its own, as her mind was lost in a haze of anger and grief. She was lost in her own world.

She blinked and stared at the door.

She had remembered to not let anyone see her come in, but she didn't know where she was. Her mind seemed to be unable to register anything other than her rage. She was just about to turn around and leave, when the door opened.

She gasped.

Sasuke stood in the darkened doorway, clad in only a pair of worn gray sweatpants, his hair tousled. Of all the people she knew, he was the only person she could bring herself to?

She felt her anger deflate like a burst balloon, leaving nothing but a cold lonely numbness that caused her knees to give way. She felt herself falling to the floor, as her eyes squeezed closed. But she didn't feel the jolt and the hard cold of the floor. She landed onto something completely different, something warm and pleasantly firm.

She felt herself being moved, then gently placed on something soft. Then she heard him start to leave. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up at his retreating form.

"Please…" she breathed through a sob. "Don't leave me.."

She watched him turn, and was shocked into silence by the look of anger, sorrow, and painful desperation that she saw openly displayed on his face.

"Never." He whispered furiously, then turned again and went out the door.

She wasn't afraid this time. She glanced around to see that she was in a modest bedroom. She couldn't make out much, since the blinds were closed tightly, but she knew she was on his bed. She sat up stiffly as he reentered with her bags, and dropped them in a corner. He then turned and stormed over to her. He was seething.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know where I w-was going… I d-don't how I ended up he-"

She was silenced as his lips came down on hers with such intense passion that she felt she could almost melt in his arms.

"Never be sorry for coming to me." He whispered against her lips. Then, before she knew what was happening, she was being held in his arms, his warm hands stroking her softly, as a wave of calm washed over her.

"Now tell me what happened." He said sternly. She couldn't see his face, so she didn't know how he was reacting. He sounded calm enough, though, so she continued.

"Neji came to m-me, he gave me m-money and told me I had to leave. He said.. He said that P-Papa might try to get rid of me himself…" she paused to see if he would react, but Sasuke didn't move or even seem to breathe. "He told me to wait 'til after dark, and go somewhere safe that no one could find me."

"Do you trust Neji?"

"Y-yes." She breathed softly, as she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep.

"Then you were smart for listening to him and coming to me." He said with a sigh, and turned her slightly to look into his eyes. "Hinata, I have to go on a mission in the morning. For five days. **I do not want you to go back to that house**."

He said the last part so forcibly and seriously, she couldn't imagine herself ever going back.

"B-b-but Neji…" she stammered, looking up at him with watery eyes. "He was going to request for the council to gather tomorrow, so I could denounce my position. I was going to meet him in the market and go with him to the-"

"You will not enter that house without me." He said again, a bit angrier.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back down at her, and continued in a calmer voice. "I don't… want anything to happen to you. You've come to me for protection; I intend to do so as long as you want me to. Wait 'til I come back to go. Meet with Neji tomorrow to show him that you are safe. Tell him you will meet him again in seven days at group 10's training area at sundown. That will give us enough time to get you situated in a better location."

"What do I do until you get back?"

"I have more than enough food to last you five days. I'll try and get back as soon as I can. Try not to leave here unless you absolutely have to and make sure no one sees you come back."

"Okay." She murmured sleepily, feeling herself beginning to slip off again. She was so tired. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt herself completely relax.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…"

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

He lowered her slowly to the bed.

He looked down at the dark clothes she had on. She had showered and changed after they had trained; now she had on a dark jacket over a dark purple tank-top with netting under it, and a pair of black capris. He lifted her slightly to pull off the jacket, and tossed it to the floor carelessly, then walked to his closet and pulled out a clean old shirt and walked back over to her.

He lifted her again, and pulled off her tight tank with the netting. The tight fitting binding around her chest was left. He thought about leaving it on, but the uncomfortable looking piece of cloth looked hard to breathe in. He slipped his finger along the under edge, and slid it around her body, until he came back with the end. He let the material fall away before pulling completely it off of her.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as his eyes rested on the pert pink nipples, erect before his eyes. He lifted a finger and stroked one gently, and when she didn't react, he pinched it softly between his fingers. He heard her moan softly, and cursed himself. This wasn't the right time to get so carried away.

He pulled the old shirt onto her, clumsily, quickly, before he could take a second look at the beautiful pale globes. He then continued to pull off of the pants, then pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He left the room and walked into the small living room to check the food supplies. He was right. She would be more than fine until he got back. Then he could deal with that bastard Hiashi.

A bolt of rage, as fierce as lightning, coursed through his body at the mention of the man's name. He didn't think he could hate someone as deeply as he had hated his brother, but Hiashi seemed to go past even that. Just the thought of him made Sasuke want to spill blood.

He would deal with the man. He would release Hinata from his hold in any way possible. If she was happy, then maybe he'd finally be able to be happy.

He shook himself angrily. What was he doing? He had the raven haired girl in his bed, she was going to be living with him for an unseen amount of time, and he was extremely confused about his feelings for her.

Yes, his feelings for her.

He did have feelings for her. That much was evident, from the moment she had shown up at his front door, exhausted and looking completely defeated. He never wanted to see the cold grips of loneliness cross the girl's eyes ever again. He cursed himself for agreeing to going on the mission with his group now. He could have let someone fill in for him, but how could he have known that things would have gotten so bad so quickly?

It seemed like years ago that they had been training in the fields, teasing each other and laughing. She was happy to be with him. He was happy, too.

He tensed as the reality came down on him. His trip to his family's compound, it was her in his vision. Their raven haired sons running along the streets, and his unborn daughter growing in her stomach.

He hit himself hard on the shoulder, then pinched his forearm to snap himself out of it.

The vision was intoxicating.

The pulsing of the pain helped him to clear his head. He didn't need to think about this now. He would think about it while he travelled. He would get his feelings and his plans together, so when he got back, there would be no more bouts of confusion.

He would get his life together.

Finally.

--------------------------------------------------------------.x.X.O.X.x.----------------------------------------------------

Jade-Chan: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the new chapter! Please remember to review!  
Once again a BIG thank you to Rae-Chan how is the BEST beta in the world!!! 3

Rae: D'aww. I'm da best? 3 ILU Jade. And all you readers! Please review, I harass Jade all the time to read me the reviews she gets!! Have a happy Valentine's Day, guys and gals. :D


	13. Empty

Hey guys, I'm proud to update another chapter ! Now please bare with me, I update as soon as I can. I don't always have internet because I travel a lot so I update when am able. Thank you for being so patient! Love you guys!

P.S- Please remember to review! It's my food I survive on! :D

Numb

It was all she could feel from the moment she regained consciousness. Her body felt heavy and her eyes felt like they were sealed shut. She vaguely remembered opening her eyes a few hours before at the sound of movement, only to have a pair of warm lips brush gently against hers and a command for her to go back to sleep.

She felt warm now. Almost safe. Loved?

As the thought crossed her mind the image of the dark haired Uchiha pasted it's self onto her eye lids. His teasing smile and his hair hanging wind tousled around his face. His deep onyx eyes following her attentively.

She opened her eyes slowly and tried to fight the grogginess that was trying so hard to pull her back into the dark depts of unconsciousness. She glanced around slowly then finally settled her eyes on the clock on his bed side table. It was noon.

She gasped and sat up quickly but swooned at the sudden wave of dizziness and fell backwards with her eyes tightly shut. The world felt like it was spinning beneath her. She fought back the sick feeling that was slowly creeping into her stomach and after a moment of deep breathing she re-opened her eyes and managed to slowly sit up. She glanced at the dim light that entered from the curtains and sighed deeply.

She knew he wasn't home, they was no movement in the apartment besides her own. She glanced over at her bags and the distance between them and herself seemed to multiple by 3. She frowned as she pushed her legs over the side and dragged herself along hoping she or Neji had packed her toothbrush and other bathroom things. After a few minutes of searching she finally found them stuck into the side pocket of one her larger bags, one that Neji had packed. She thanked him silently and wondered how he was managing.

She found the small bathroom just outside of his bedroom door and walked in without bothering to close the door behind her. She had no doubt that Sasuke had locked and bolted all the doors and windows as securely as possible before leaving. She glanced at the shower and the toilet, which were shining clean with the towel folded and hung easily over the top. It seemed to fit him to be the clean type which she didn't mind at all but there was not much else in the bathroom besides a towel, a toothbrush, a brush, a mirror over the sink and three kunai's placed at various strategic places around the bathroom. He obviously wasn't much of an interior decorator.

She smiled dimly and turned to look at herself in the mirror. With a shocked gasped she looked down at her swollen puffy eyes and tear stained face. Added with wild and tangled hair she looked like a border line lunatic. She turned on the tap and started to scrub furiously at her face. When she finally looked back up at herself her skin was red but immaculately clean. She could stop the weak laugh that escaped her throat at herself.

She continued to laugh weakly as she stripped herself and stepped into the shower and started the water. Finally the laughter died and she stood under the shower staring at the clean white tile. How had her life become so messed up so fast?

She closed her eyes and let her head drop forward to lean against the cold tile as the warm water ran over her slumped body before gathering on the tiled floor and flowing quickly down the drain. For some reason she felt her life was going with it and soon she would not have anything left.

By the time she had finally stepped out of the bathroom her skin was wrinkled and pink and she was feeling hopelessly pathetic and lonely again. She felt the fuzzy fingers of numbness slowly crawling from the back of her mind and she frowned as she walked to her bag and pulled out a pair of black pants and matching black shirt with the Konoha's symbol on the back in red.

She glanced at the clock finally and pursed her lips as she remembered her meeting with Neji. He would not be happy about her not going with him to the elders and his pride would probably be hurt by her refusing to until Sasuke was present but he would get over it. She would also pay him back for the money he had given her. She looked for the small pouch and emptied it on the bed before counting it quickly. Her mouth opened in silently surprise as the amount was summed up in her head. He had enough to buy land, build a house and have enough to start a business and never go hungry again. Her heart swelled with gratitude and she silently vowed to herself to pay him back.

She stuck a few coins in her pocket before replacing the pouch and walking out of the room. She came to stop in the kitchen and grabbed a rice ball that was sitting cover on the counter with a note. She smiled softly and ran a finger along Sasuke's scrawling hand writing. Finally as she stuck a piece of the rice ball into her mouth she pushed the plate across and stared down at the note.

"_I did not want to wake you this morning. Make sure you get plenty of rest. There is a key under the plate and enough food and water to last a while. Be sure to lock the door and don't let anyone see you come and go. I will try to be back as soon as possible. Be strong. –Sasuke_"

She stared at it for a few moments longer. Be strong. It was exactly the opposite of how she felt at the moment. How could she feel strong when her own father wanted to kill her? When she didn't know where she would live or how she could provide for herself? How could she be strong at a time like this?

"_Be strong for me…_"

The voice echoed in her head. His smooth voice almost as if he was standing next to her and whispering it into her ear. She nervously glanced to her side. Could she be strong?

"_Yes you can…._"

She closed her eyes and listened to the silence that ensued. She would be. She could be. With a sigh she finished the rice ball turned to head out the door.

"Would anyone like to tell me where the supposed future head of this clan has disappeared to?"

Hiashi's harsh voice echoed throughout the entire room and sent a chill down Neji's spine. He remained still and Hiashi clasped his arms behind his back and walked slowly through the room. His gaze penetrating every warrior, servant and even the children couldn't escape his narrowed gaze.

"Someone must have seen her at some point yesterday or seen some one enter her room!" Neji watched as he continued down the line and paused at a small child that was hanging his head in obvious fear.

"You, Answer me." He said harshly down at the little boy. His round face rose slightly and Neji could see his big frightened eye glance up at Hiashi then slowly he turned and glanced around the room. Neji felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest as stared at the little boy with his face as bare as possible. He was in a desperate panic. He had remembered seeing the little boy playing at the end of the hallway where Hinata's room was but he seemed so engrossed in his toy that Neji had been sure he hadn't seen him. His heart dropped to the floor as the boy's gaze paused on him and in barely a second his stone façade fell and the desperate panic and fear washed over his body like a cold wave.

He tried to gather himself as quickly as possible and just as he was beginning to think that he would be caught the boys gaze shifted and continued along the hall. Neji caught the sigh of release in throat and turned his head to stare straight forward.

"No sir."

Neji saw Hiashi glare down at him in agitated disbelief. He then turned around to gaze around the room as the boy had done and briefly paused at the old woman kneeling in front of him. He noticed her trembling slightly at the effort of kneeling up straight for such a long time.

"Guards! Take her in for questioning!" he yelled across the room and Neji saw two guards raise from the corners of the room and walk slowly down to the woman and with briefly apologetic faces the lifted her and dragged her carefully out the room.

"How old are you boy? Are you a part of the main house?" Hiashi asked in a calmer voice as he turned back to the boy.

"Yes Sir, I'm five."

"I see." Hiashi said with a pleased smile and released his hands from behind his back and placed them on the boy's shoulders. "Then I hope this be a lesson to you and the rest of this entire household. I don't tolerate liars."

Neji caught another breath as he watched Hiashi do the quick hand movement then touched his fingers to the boy's forehead. The scream of anguish the echoed throughout the room was heart wrenching and Neji wanted desperately to receive the familiar pain himself for the boy's mercy towards him. Without another glance Hiashi turned abruptly and stalked to the front of the room and faced them.

"If anyone comes into contact with Hinata you are ordered to immediately detain her and bring her back to me. If she does not contact this household in 24 hours she will be counted as abandoning this clan and will become an enemy to not only us but to Konoha its self. Be sure to pass on the message." He said and with the last sentence he saw Hiashi linger on him then continued on as he glanced around the room.

"Hai!" Neji shouted with everyone else and rose onto stiff legs when Hiashi dismissed them and left the room. He glanced slowly over to the brave little boy and saw a group standing around him as his mother cried softly into his clothes and clung to him. The boy's eyes where closed tightly and his face looked feverish. Neji silently prayed for his survival. The marking had been horrible on him and he was weak for days and fell horribly ill the night after the marking.

He moved slowly to a side door and exited behind two old servants. He continued down the hall as silently as possible behind them so he could sink into his room unnoticed.

"Hiashi's going mad!" the shorter whispered up at the next. "I do hope he dies soon before him and Hanabi are the only ones left of the head household. Lord knows what he's done to that poor sweet Hinata."

Neji saw his door and enter silently as they continued slowly down the hall.

"Come now Miso. You should not speak as so, you will be punished if your overheard saying such things." He heard the other whisper quickly in the diminishing voice and turned to the window and stared out. He had to come up with a plan.

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Hinata paused as she walked down the busy street and stared at a bunch or blossoming lavender sitting on the sill of Ino's parents' shop. The flowers smelled wonderful and she felt herself walking towards them.

"Wonderful aren't they?"

She jumped slightly and blushed as she gazed up at the smiling blonde. She nodded slowly and returned a weak smile.

"You're looking a little under the weather Hinata. Everything ok?"

"Yes" her voice sounded hollow and faint in her ears and she swallowed and made her smile a little bigger. She could see the disbelief blatantly written on Ino's face but she was kind enough to not keep pushing her to answer.

"Here, you can take the bunch." Ino smiled brightly and scooped up the large bunch of flowers and dropped then into a large basket sitting in the corner. "You can save them for a long time if you let them dry and the smell stays too! You could even add it to your soap and you'll smell great all day!"

Hinata stared up at her and smiled a little brighter.

"Thank you Ino but I can pay for them."

"Oh none sense! Just cheer up ok? That will be payment enough for me! You take care now!" Ino beamed down at her approvingly then turned in the flurry of long blonde hair and walked happily back into the shop. Hinata flowed her with her eyes for a moment and was about to turn when she saw the ghostly white petals shinning alone in the darkest corner of the shop. She walked forward quickly and stopped just in front of them.

"Oh!" Ino laughed lightly and moved over towards her. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"How much are they?" Hinata asked without taking her eyes off of them.

"Well, they're a pretty rare flower so it's a bit expensive."

"How much?"

She barely heard the price as she jammed her hands into her pockets and pulled out all the coins she brought and dropped them into Ino's hands.

"Oh!" the blonde exclaimed as she stared from Hinata to the flower then to the money. She finally turned with a pleased sigh and counted the money quickly. "Here's you change! Hold on and just let me wrap them up and give you a few instructions."

Hinata finally looked away from the ghostly petals and stared at Ino as she picked up the two delicate looking pots and walked over to a counter.

"They're called moon flowers. They don't like bright sunlight such as midday and mid mornings. You keep them inside and away from direct sunlight during the day and they grow fine but they love moon light. They blossom only when in direct moonlight. It's why they only have one flower each, I close the shop before sunset so it's not often I get the put them out into the moonlight. Maybe you'll have better luck. They like to be watered at sun set and its ok to move them a bit closer to the windows at that time since the sun is dimmer. They don't grow much bigger than this and they flower every full moon if they're allowed. You could save and dry the flowers as well but they don't have strong as scent as lavender."

Ino smiled finally and handed Hinata the wrapped packages and she walked carefully out the store and towards where she was supposed to meet Neji.

-.x.X.O.X.x-

Neji stood idly besides the wall with his arm hanging limp besides him. The dark glasses hid his eyes as he scanned the market area for her long raven hair. He spotted it finally and stepped from his waiting place towards her.

He walked swiftly towards her and didn't pause as he fell into step besides her silently. She her head was down and she seemed to be engrossed in her thoughts. Reluctantly and in a quiet voice he called her name softly. She finally jumped and turned her head quickly which caused her to almost walk into a stall. He stuck his arm out quickly and pulled her away as she started to tip.

"Oh! Shino you s-surprised me!" she laughed nervously and looked up at him.

"Come with me." He said quickly in the same voice and started to pull her towards an alley.

"W-w-wait, what?" she said quickly and tried to pull away. "I'm supposed to meet som-"

"I said come with me Hinata!" he said a little more roughly in a whispered voice more like his own.

"Ne-"

"Sh! Don't say it. Just follow me."

Finally she relaxed and started to follow calmly. He walked behind her and tried to make sure no one had been watching their little spectacle. Finally he sank into the alley after her and found her waiting with her arms crossed and her bundle on the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to do it like that Hinata." He said finally in his normal voice and released the illusion jutsu. "You can put down the kunai now." He said with a smile and watched as she eyed him for another moment then relaxed and drop her arms to reveal the kunai she had tucked into her folded arms.

"What's wrong Neji?" she said in a worried voice finally and stepped closer to him.

Neji stood for a moment and looked at her. He didn't know the best way to explain the situation to her and there was no way to spare her feelings. He stared at her pale face and ghostly pale eyes that almost matched, almost. Hers had a softer lilac tinge. It was beautiful. He didn't want to have to burden her with such unfortunate news but she had to be made aware of what was going on, most of it anyway.

"Hinata," he began with a deep sigh. "Your father is trying to make you and enemy to the clan. He's decided that if you don't return in 24 hours you will be hunted and brought back as a traitor to our clan."

"What…." She breathed as if the news had knocked the wind out of her. Her face turned a ghostly white and her eyes seemed empty.

"Please, don't worry." He said and stepped forward quickly to wrap his arms around her. She didn't even blink. She just stood frozen. "I can't come with you into the compound today. If any of us have seen you we're ordered to capture you and bring you back. But maybe when you meet the elder I ca-"

"No….." she said so faintly he was wondering if he imagined it. "I can't go today…" she said a faction louder and he stared at her for a moment.

"Why not." He said flatly.

"I can't go until he gets back."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you or you'll know and have to lie to protect me."

"Hinata…" he started but she stopped him with a cool pale finger on his lips.

"Neji. Please just trust me." She said and he looked down to see tears forming in her eyes. "In seven days I'll come to the compound. I'll be guarded and until then, don't worry. No one will see me."

He stared down at her for a long moment as her empty eyes stared at him. He felt a chill go down his spin and his heart sank. He wanted to do something, anything to make the emptiness go away.

"Ok." He said finally and continued to stare at her. "Hinata… will you be ok?"

"I hope so…" she said weakly and turned to stare at the wrapped package sitting on the ground just a bit behind her. Neji closed his eyes briefly and an image of a happy laughing five year old Hinata running after his six year old self floated to the surface of his mind. With a pained sigh he reopened his eyes to look down at the now empty vessel that was his beloved cousin. He wanted to kiss her. He shook his head abruptly and stared at the wall.

"I have a plan." He said after a moment and looked down at her once again. "Kurani has to be made aware of what's happening to postpone missions until you've got this sorted out. If I know her well enough she'll go along with it."

He paused and stared down at her for a moment and after a moment she nodded.

"She'll write a note to Hiashi saying that you've gone on a secret mission for a week or so alone. No one can know where you've gone or what you're doing or when you even left because it's supposed to go unnoticed. They figure you where best to go unnoticed. It'll buy you time."

She nodded.

"Please be safe Hinata." He said and stared down at her. Her pale unsmiling face seemed alien to him. His eyes lingered on her lips for a second before turning away and looking around to make sure no one had come into the alley.

"Now go and don't let anyone see you." He said a little pained and watched as she nodded turned to pick up her packages.

"Thank you…" she said faintly as she turned around and looked at him briefly then turned and started walking down the alley. He turned his head towards the market and made sure no one was still there then turned back but she had already disappeared.

With a weak sigh he clasped his hands together to reactivate the jutsu and walked out into the busy market area.

-x.X.O.X.x-

He pulled the rattling carriage to a stop just beneath enormous gate and looked down at the guard.

"Good day sir." he said in his rough voice.

"Good day." The guard replied and stared up at him suspiciously. "What's your business in Konoha?"

"Trading my friend." He said calmly and lifted his thumb to point back towards his covered wagon.

"What village do you two come from?" he asked as he looked him over warily.

"The village hidden in the rock of course." He said and glanced over his "wife" who swallowed and fidgeted. He wrapped an arm around her and stealthily ran the kunai he had hidden along her back and she froze for a second and relaxed back.

"Your wife looks a little sick there."

He turned his head back to see the guard watching them closely and he managed a small smile.

"Almost time." He said and rubbed her stomach with his other arm trying to look proud.

"I see." The guard said and examined his wife a little more then turned back to him.

"Your family name?" he said and lifted a book and started to scribble inside.

"Kyatsu"

"Very good." He said and scribble a bit more then finished and closed the book and looked up at them. "You have 30 days to leave the city. If you have not left by you will be forcibly removed from the city unless you acquire a pass from the city council."

"Don't worry we'll be done before then." He said calmly and cracked another smile then after receiving a nod he shifted and started the wagon along the path to the village."


	14. Return

Hey guys, Happy to update another chapter , Sorry for the long breaks in between but I try and make super long chapters to make up for it~! Please remember to review after reading! :P This is the food I live on!

*N* There is a huge lemon in this story so be prepared!

So with further pause, enjoy!

-.x.X.O.X.x.-

Hinata sat at the window sill and stared out at the moon peaking from between two clouds. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there besides her flowers but it didn't matter. Days had seemed to melt together and time was like her father, taunting her every time she tried to look. She stopped looking.

She sighed and moved away from the window and across the darkened room. Night was the only time she would open the blinds to let her flowers bloom. They had three new buds getting ready to blossom with the full moon being four days away. She walking into the living room and sat quietly on the chair when a chill went up her spin. Someone was nearby, watching. She activated her Byakugan and glanced around, nothing. She was about to deactivate when she saw a flicker of chakra disappear over the roof of a nearby building. She waited silently and stared at the spot to see if it would return, a soft knock came at the door. She glanced towards it and saw the distinct outline of a woman, a familiar one.

"It's Kurenai." The voice came softly.

Hinata rose from her chair and unlatched the door. Soundlessly Kurenai swept into the room and looked around. After noting it was safe she looked down at her pupil with a saddened look and swept her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. This shouldn't be happening to you." She said while hugging her.

"How did you find me?"Kurenai finally released her then sent her with a smirk and winked.

"I've had a vague idea since I saw you and Sasuke walking together once."

Hinata blushed and walked over to sink onto the coach. How many people could make the same connection? Was she as safe here as she thought?

"Don't worry. No one saw me come and no seems to have guessed you'd be here." She said as she noted the worried look on her face. "I don't think anyone would imagine Sasuke being….. well….. He's never exactly shown any interest in anyone. No one would think of him helping you."

Hinata blushed again.

"Regardless, I'm thankful that he is helping you." Kurenai added with a smile then looked around. "From the looks of it he isn't too worried about you here either. What's going on between you two exactly?"

"I-i-I don't know…" she said and looked down at her lap. "He's my friend?"

"I'm sure he is." Kurenai winked down at her and smirked. "That's why your sleeping in his bed and living in his place."

Hinata blushed again and turned away.

"Don't worry. I don't judge." She teased. "Asuma and I had been secretly living together since I turned seventeen."

Hinata turned back to see sadness settle unto her sensei's face.

"He was a good man." She said softly.

"He was." Kurenai replied then with a sigh she turned back to Hinata. "And he would hate to see what was going on in Konoha today. The Hokage can't be aware of this?"

"I don't know."

"I'll try and find out. If not, she will truly be surprised to find out the evils that are running rampant in her own city."

Hinata nodded and stared at her hands as her sensei sat in silent thought. If the Hokage knew and supported her father, it would mean no hope for her. But if she didn't, she could be saved. It was difficult to be certain and undoubtedly risky.

"You don't have to take such risks for me sensei."

"I'm not your sensei anymore Hinata. I'm your friend. And as your friend I insist." With a sigh she stood slowly and turned towards the door.

"I better get going before Sasuke gets back."

"H-h-he won't be coming back for another few days." Hinata replied softly as she stared up at her friend.

"Ah! I'd forgotten to tell you! Another reason I had a feeling you'd be here." She said with a smirk as she turned to Hinata. "Sasuke should be back before dawn. When I'd heard that his mission was completed ahead of schedule and that he's be returning and requesting a vacation period it helped to strengthen my already rock solid ideas."

Hinata stared at her for a moment and felt her heart beat double. Was she serious? But she had to be, He was coming back and Kurenai was a member of the ANBU so she had to know. She glanced up as she heard to quiet laughter coming from Kurenai.

"Relax Hinata. He's not going to eat you!" after a pause with a leery smile she added, "or maybe he will."

Hinata nearly choked on her own breath. She felt her whole body turn red from toes to finger tips. Kurenai laugh a bit more when she saw and gasped for breath. Hinata frowned and stared at her teacher.

"I think you need some sleep sensei. Maybe you should go home now."

"I might as well leave you a bit of time to rest as well since you obviously won't be once a certain Uchiha get's home."

"It's n-n-not l-like that!" Hinata blushed and began pushing her out of the door. Kurenai's laughter only died when her feet touched the threshold. She sighed and smiled fondly as she turned to her old student once more.

"Be careful Hinata. I'll do what I can and I'll let Sasuke know once he returns." Her smile saddened. "Everything will get better."

Hinata nodded and waved as Kurenai jumped away and into the night. Quietly she closed and locked the door then leaned against it helplessly. Her life had become a struggle that she didn't know if she could bare.

_I can bare it. I'll get through this. Once Sasuke gets back- _

She felt her eyes widen as she remembered. Sasuke was coming back. She ran to the window and looked out at the sky, already the pink tinges of dawn were spreading across the sky. She fidgeted and walked to the bathroom and gazed at her reflection. With a sigh she began to strip and turned on the shower. She wouldn't let him see her like this.

She blushed as she stepped into the shower and remember Kurenai's teasing. For a minute she paused and stood as the water cascaded down her body. Already she could feel the familiar ache that was present whenever she was around Sasuke. But was she really ready to become physically involve.

She smiled faintly as a blush crossed her face.

x.X.O.X.x

Sasuke sprang along the tree line silently. He was almost there, they should be arriving at the city gates right about…. Now.

"Finally!" the blonde next to him exclaimed as they came to a halt in front of the gates. "I've never seen anyone in such a rush to finish a mission before!"

They nodded to the guards at the gate as they passed by and walked into the village. Naruto gasped and wheezed next to him.

"Wanna get some Ramen?" he said between gasps and glanced at his friend.

"No. I have thing to do."

"I guess I should stop at Sakura's first. She'd probably kick my ass if she knew I didn't go straight to see her."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded then sprang of in the other direction while sending Naruto a quick wave. He hopped onto the roof tops and it wasn't long before he saw the familiar plain windows of his apartment. He came to a stop in front of the door and paused. She was in there. He could hear the distinct sound of the shower as well as a faint humming. He unlocked the door and walked in and locked it behind him. He didn't want anyone following him.

He walked calmly into his bedroom and dropped his bag unto the bed as he heard the shower stop. His heart beat doubled. He heard her moving around after a few moments she walked into the bedroom, beautifully wet.

"Oh." She said as a blush came to her face.

He wanted to lick the droplets of water off of every inch of her body. He stared at her as she fidgeted and stared at her bare feet. The delicate pink toes rubbing nervously at the floor.

"You're well?" his throat felt tight.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

He continued to stare, he couldn't stop himself. Every fiber of his body screamed for him to take her in every way and make her his forever. He shifted to hide the growing bulge between his legs. She noticed.

"I need to dress." She said softly.

Yes. She needed to, before he couldn't stop himself. Before he grabbed her and took her against the very wall she stood next too.

"Hn." Without another word he walked into the living room and closed to the door behind him. He could feel her every movement like a ripple on a glassy pound. He stifled a groan and walked over to the fridge where he all but poured the jug of water down his body to cool the fire that seemed to consume his entire body. Why was he acting like this? Like some inexperienced child? He sighed and finished the glass and slammed it onto the counter unintentionally.

"A-a-are you ok?" her voice was like a caress. And he groaned. He was going to explode. For days he could do nothing but think about her. Worry. Something he never did. Sasuke Uchiha never worried about anyone. He didn't have too, he didn't want to.

"Yes." He said finally then glanced up at her. She was standing next to him, her soft eyes staring at him in worry. When did she get so close? He straightened and started to back away when a soft hand caught his arms.

"Don't leave me." She said weakly

As if he could ever try.

His breath caught as she moved forward to stand before him. For the first time he noticed the light shirt she wore and the loose shorts. She looked so inviting, so soft. His aching was driving him mad. He caught her hand as she moved it to caress his cheek.

"Hinata…" he groaned through his teeth. "Don't."

"I want to."

He watched her face draw closer. She seemed to suck the very breath from him as her lips came to a stop just before his. He watched her eyes lock with his as a light blush crossed her face. He couldn't stop himself. He reached forward to close the gap between their mouths to taste her, just once.

She was so soft, so willing.

He groaned as he pushed her against the counter as the kiss grew into a scorching need that seemed to pull all the fight from his body. His mouth ravished hers and when he finally pulled back to stare into her face her eyes seemed to darken with desire.

He pulled away.

If he continued he wouldn't be able to stop.

"S-s-Sasuke…" her voice caressed every part of his body.

"I won't be able to stop Hinata. I don't think I'd be able to let you go back to your family."

"I don't want you to."

He spun to face her and he hadn't noticed how much he trembled until he saw her tremble with the same intense need. All control snapped when he saw her lift her shirt above her head and dropped it onto the floor.

"God.." he chocked and grabbed her into his arms. His mouth crashed against her as his hands kneaded her breasts. He pulled away and gazed down at the taunt pink nipple. Slowly dipping his head to capture it into his mouth, she gasped as her fingers worked their way through his hair.

"Sasuke…"

Her voice was better than any aphrodisiac. Groaning he released her nipple and gripped her soft butt and lifted her against his bulging erection. His mouth taunted her as he moved them as safely as he could to his room. He shoved his bag to the floor before dropping her onto the bed and following.

He pulled on her shorts and sighed at the lacey purple underwear that was the only piece of clothing between him and the soft wet folds he so desperately wanted to push into.

He was about to remove it when she pushed against him. For a moment panic rippled through him. Was he being too rough? Did she not want to? His mind screamed at the thought of not having her.

She pushed herself up and with trembling fingers, she lifted his shirt over his head and ran a soft finger over his flat nipples. He closed his eyes as her mouth followed. She ran her fingers slowly down his chest, the nails rubbing against the sensitive skin and he groaned. She stopped at his pants. He looked down she ran her fingers into the waist and slowly pushed them down.

He wasn't wearing underwear.

She didn't pause as the bulging member sprang from its confines and begged for her attention. He helped her finish removing them was surprised when she pushed him onto the bed and started to climb on top of him. He couldn't take it.

He was about to reach for her when he felt a small hand wrap it's self over his shaft. He groaned and closed his eyes as his head fell limp. Just when he thought he had died he felt a soft wet tongue flick over the head.

His body jerked in surprise and he gripped the sheets.

Her mouth soon followed as she engulfed the tip of his shaft and sucked softly. His body was consumed by a blinding agony, or was it bliss? It was both.

He gasped and gripped her shoulders and dragged her along his body. He glanced down and saw her position herself above his member so slowly that he thought he might go mad before she was fully embedded, she impaled herself.

His body jerked when he was fully sheathed in her. He gripped her waist and felt her pulled out slowly, her head tossed back in ecstasy. Her hair brushing against his thighs helped to fuel his lust a he shoved roughly into her as she lowered herself. She moaned his name. He did it again harder and she nearly screamed. Her nails bite into his skin and she stared down at him. Nothing he could have imagined would have been this good.

He gripped her waist and shoved into her harder and harder as she squirmed and moaned and begged for more. He nearly lost himself when her muscles tightened as she came and she groaned his name louder but he wasn't done yet. He spun her beneath him as quickly as he could and shoved into her again. She gripped at his shoulders as her lush mouth open in a gasp. He ravished her lips and he pounded into her again and again. Her leg trembled and her body seemed to seize with the intensity of her next orgasm. This time he couldn't stop himself. He pounded into her once more and felt his body erupt. He groaned her name loud as he sank into her once more. His body jerked at the intensity of his own release as he felt her ripple around him.

A content smile caught his attention and he stared down at the pale angel that lay beneath him. She would be the death of him. Her dark lashes lay on her cheeks and her rosy mouth was placed in a content smile.

"I love you." The words seemed to come out on a breath as he watched her fall to sleep.

He stared down at her for a moment before brushing hair gently and kissing her forehead. She needed some sleep; when she awoke he'd take her again and again until there was no doubt in either of their minds that they belonged together.

.x.X.O.X.x

He slammed his fist once more into the already dead man's skull then released him to fall to the ground in a bloody heap. His furry satiated for the moment he began to stand. He was close tonight, close to the bitch that hand helped in the murder of his brother. If it hadn't been for that ANBU bitch coming closer he would have had her. And from what he'd learned the Uchiha bastard had returned. He's have to wait a days or so longer. Then he'd get his revenge.

-.x.X.O.X.x-

Hey guys!

So I'm happy to have updated again. Hopefully I'll be wrapping up this story in the next 2 chapters so be prepared! Remember to review! It's the food for my ever hungry soul!

Mucho Lubs  
Jade


End file.
